Equestria, a Game of Thrones
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Inspired by the show, 'Game of Thrones' this story tells of Celestia and Luna's rise to power, a journey filled with war, blood, lust, and pain. Nopony ever said that the game of thrones was an easy one, and the things that a pony must be willing to do in order to gain political power... This is a darker tale... a grimy tale... a tale... of the Equestrian Game of Thrones
1. The Contenders

Equestria, a Game of Thrones

Inspired by the show, 'Game of Thrones' this story tells of Celestia and Luna's rise to power, a journey filled with war, blood, lust, and pain. Nopony ever said that the game of thrones was an easy one, and the things that a pony must be willing to do in order to gain political power... This is a darker tale... a grimy tale... a tale... of the Equestrain Game of Thrones

**********************************WARNING***************************************

this story is rated M for all kinds of naughtyness, if you've ever seen 'Game of Thrones' then you'll know what I'm talking about, lots and lots of blood, lots and lots of sex, lots and lots of epic warfare(that will be realistic) treachery, incest, assassination, and kin-slaying(murdering own familly members) this is an intense story of gore, dirty clop, and ambition, there can only be one winner in the Game of Thrones... the one willing to do any and everything

**********************************WARNING***************************************

EPISODE 1 The Contenders

*for a game to insue, there must be challengers, all with their own reasons, all with their own tale, but in the end, never forget! there can only be one victor... only one...* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

In the olden days of Equestria, two and a half thousand years before Nightmare moon, their lived three great houses of the unicorns, five houses of the pegasi, and seven houses of the earth ponies.

An uneasy aliance has formed between the three races, set forth by their leaders two decades ago, but although it would appear that all things within the small territory of Equestria is peaceful, one would be a fool to believe it... in Equestria, each of the rulling races is governed by a republic, chancelors are elected to represent each race, and the three chancelors of the three races rule Equestria in an unsteady court.

Only those from the great houses have the funding and social status to be considered for representative...

House Crathahorn, the least powerful house among Unicorns, Gilded Mane, wife to the head of house Crathahorn is in labor... how unusual... considering that her husband has been away for over a year... whispers of indecency spread like wildfire to the nation's Unicorns, such a noble Unicorn with such foul goings ons is not fit to be of the great houses.

"break down the gate!" a Unicorn in fancy clothing commanded, the mob levitating torches did so, thier majiik ripping the iron from the stone walls, the mob charged up to the small castle, the mid-day sun splaying over the mob as they headed forth into the stonework, not paying any heed to the beauty of the crafted woodwork.

Into the main hall they charged, some guards stood before them, but the sheer numbers of the mob overran them, majiik flew left and right, fire balls, lightning bolts, sharp objects hurled at high speeds through the dining hall of the castle, impailing guards and mob alike.

"TO THE HARLOT'S CHAMBERS!" somepony screemed, it was hard to make out who in that chaos, soon ashes and blood flooded the floor, and the remaining mob members rushed up the stairs to the highest floors of the castle, they were met with several barriers which were easilly taken down, then they were met with enchanted barriers, those took longer, but were also taken down.

Higher and higher the Uniorn mob climbed, led by Briar Heart, leader of the Sparkle clan, the highest of the three Unicorn houses, oh how long he'd waited for the Crathahorn's to slip up, to make a single mistake, now he'd take them out for good, he'd kill that slut of a wife, then when Caramon Carmel returned, he'd be exiled for the shame of his wife.

'and then one less challenger...heh heh' the black coated Stallion cackled at the thought.

the blood crazed mob reached the top floor, and charged off to a bed chamber, many servant fillies were scorched or impailed by floating spears along the way until they reached the golden doors of the bedchamber, yet no sooner had they opened the door, then Briar had been slung through the air into the opposing door on the other side of the hallway, his boddy slammed into the wood, cracking ribs.

Briar's body fell to the ground, his head hazy, he should have raised some wardes and shield spells, but he'd been too over confident.

The mob found themselves in a state of panic at seeing their leader so injured, they all turned to the room to behold a tall red Unicorn, flowing brown mane and golden eyes, captain of Caramon's personal army, and by the rumors, the father of Gilded Mane's soon to be foal.

Briar rose to his hooves while cackling that sickly laugh of his, that disgusting raspy choke of a laugh "ah! Rastlin the Red! so the infidel shows hims-" Briar was cut off as Rastlin slammed the stallion's body against the stone work of the floor, then immolated his body, but Briar was prepared this time and surrounded himself with flame shield, blocking out the heat, but the impact of the floor still hurt...

The mob turned to Rastlin "stand aside traitor! and give us that harlot!" the pony who spoke found his stomach slashed open, his guts pouring out onto the castle's rock, a sick gurgling noise erupted from his mouth as he fell.

"anypony else want to challenge me?" Rastlin asked in a cold calm voice that harbord decades of wisdome and majiikal power.

"pathuh!" Briar spat out blood and a few teeth "you can't hide her forever you Traitor! actually? how about we just burn down the entire estate! the traitor to his lord and the despot harlot, burned together, why it almost sounds like a bard's tale!"

Rastlin stared Briar down with death in his amber eyes.

"AAAARRGGHHHH!" a feminine screem of pain sounded from behind Rastlin, the sudden noise caused him to turn, his focus broken, and that was all it took for Briar to act, majiik missles slammed into Rastlin, knocking him onto his back with great force, the mob poured into the room like an ocean of death, ready to kill the mare and her unborn foal... well... previously unborn.

A wetnurse and chamber maiden were helping to deliver the foal, Gilden Mane lay on her back, heaving with sweat pouring down around her dark yellow coat, her bright gold mane matted down with perspiration, another screem sounded, echoing into the midday sun.

As if to answer her, the sun's light suddenly increased tenfold, the light blinding all within the room.

And then there was a cry... a whine of a newborn foal...

The sun's light died down, returning to it's normal frequency, all the ponies who had covered their eyes now stared at a white Alicorn Filly.

A burst of light, and suddenly a Green coated Stallion with a short orange mane appeared in the room, brown eyes survayed the room "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Caramon carmel appeared in the room, glare set upon his rival Briar.

Said black Stallion smirked that split lip, ugly smile of his, the kind of gangly disgusting smile that just made you want to beat his face to a pulp with your bare hooves.

"did you know that your wife has been laying with your guard captain?" he cackled once more.

Caramon looked a little unnearved but held his ground "what evidence do you base this off of?" he demanded.

one of the mob members strode up to answer the green Unicorn "the fact that you've been gone far to long for that _thing_ to be yours!" the mare jutted a forehoof towards the now nursing Alicorn, a tiny little curl of pink hugging around the alabaster horn.

Caramon shook with rage "I've been teleporting here multiple times throughout the year you FOAL!" the sheer anger from his voice seemed to permeate as it sent the mare back a bit.

The mob froze, this new revelation processing through their minds "..." all eyes turned to Briar Heart.

The black gangly Stallion panicked, his head snapped around at all the glares. "ah... well... w-what proof is there of that?!"

All of the remaining servants fervently swore that they'd seen him multiple times in the castle throughout the months.

Briar's eye twitched. "AAAARRGHHH!" all eyes snapped onto Gilded Mane, her pregnancy was apparantly not over "another child?" somepony whispered.

...

the day wavered on, and soon it came time for night, the former mob of Unicorns gathered outside the castle, all of them focusing their majiik, unifying it into one with the rest of the Unicorns throught Equestria, a giant light shone like a beacon to the heavens, and slowly but surely, the sun set, and the moon rose, but as it did so, it did something that it had never done before, of it's own accord parts of it began disolving away, until only a crescent moon was left.

The Unicorns all blinked and began blathering in confusion with oneanother, what is this phenomenon?

an ear piercing shriek sounded from inside the castle, everpyony rushed in and back up to the noble mare's chambers to see a small very dark blue Alicorn filly with a lock of light turquise blue mane curled around her small black horn.

After some nursing, the two fillies rested in their mother's embrace, Gilded Mane could no longer stay awake and passed out.

"TWO Alicorns? how is this possible?" somepony gawked.

It was rare enough for one Alicorn, as they were only born once every five thousand years, but now and here... two had been born...

Caramon smirked "clearly this shows how high the Crathahorn house is, for the gods have blessed us!" he pranced over to his wife, all eyes following his every move, still resounding with shock and disbelief in their eyes.

"by the gift of the celestial bodies, I name my daughters, Celestia, born of the sun, and Luna, born of the moon! blessed by the gods!" he levitated the two fillies in the air for all to see, pride swelling in his heart.

the Unicorns cheered and praised, all except for Briar, who in the far back was grinding his teeth "damn you..."

...

some time later, Briar was charged by the republic with three hundred thousand bits in payment for property damage to be payed in full to Caramon, as much as that vexed the black stallion, he couldn't go against the majority vote of the republic if he wanted to keep office.

...

Caramon was opening a letter with a dagger in his study when there was a knock at the door, Caramon telekinetically opened it "yes?" he said without looking at the visitor.

"um.. my lord..." Rastlin said nervously.

"ah Rastlin, please, come in come in!" Caramon beckoned.

Rastling trotted into the room. "uh... my lord I was just er... wondering... I've never seen you around the castle... at all this past year..."

Silence.

"ah yes... well... that's because... I wasn't here at all this past year!" the letter opener flew right into Rastlin's throat, slicing between the folds of muscle, he coughed and chocked upon his own blood, too shocked to activate any healing spells in time, he fell to the floor, body seizuring for a few seconds until... death... The smell of feces mixed with the tang of coper filled the air.

"but as far as anypony knows, I'm the father..." Caramon said with a cold voice, "and my foals are blessed by the gods" a maniacle smile filled his features. "and that will elevate my status"

XXXXX

Twenty years ago, far off in one of the many kingdomes surrounding the small province of Equestria...

"hurry foal! you must gallop!" a pink Unicorn urged as she charged through the snowy wastes of what would eventually become Trottingham. "momma! I.. I can't gallop anymore... I'm too tired.." the Unicorn's daughter pleaded.

"you must keep going Sea! we cannot stop!" the mother called to her dark pink daugher, the fille's silver mane matted down with sweat from galloping for so long, the two had been fleeing from Ebony Hooves, the pegasus king of Morthal.

The frantic mother saw a broken carriage nearby in the snowy banks, she quickly hid Sea Sprinkle under the cart and urged her to be quiet.

Sea's mother, one of King Ebony's many harem mares was a witch, a Unicorn who practiced dark and forbidden majiik, one who invited demons into her body and called upon the unholy powers of tartarus; one day the witch had become pregnant with the King's foal, she used every illusion she knew to keep it a secret, but once the foal was born, it became increasingly hard to hide her, one day, a servant had discovered the foal and told the King, now the King was looking to execute the bastard child.

But when guards were sent to take her, the witch used her black majiiks to kill them in some of the most horrifying ways imaginable.

Now she was on the run, a witch hunting party and the enraged King chasing her down.

"you must be strong little one, you must be strong" the witch said to her daughter, but her own voice wavered with uncertainty and fear. "momma..." tears streamed down the fillie's face.

"shh shh shhhhh.." the witch cooed, she levitated a book over to the witch, a book bound in pony skin, words written in dragon's blood, her book of black majiik and and unholy witchcraft.

"be strong little one... learn... become powerfull..." she rubbed her daughter's cheek with a forehoof "live on... live on my little filly..."

the sound of hooves sounded in the distance, the witch stood and charged at them, her horn glowing, pentagram runes forming upon the snow beneath her, but just then, one of the assulting pegasi tossed a phial at her, the glass shatered and the liquid burned her like acid, the witch screeched as she fell to the ground.

"water blessed by the gods witch..." said the king as he trotted calmly up to the pink Unicorn.

"what should we do sire?" one of the guards asked.

Ebony Hooves smiled, his coat a dark maroon color, his mane and hooves pitch black. "this blasphemous abomination can only be finished by purification of the soul... and body... and there is only one element that can purify all.." the king smiled sadistically.

The pegasi guards bowed before pouncing on the Unicorn, she bit and bucked and swung her forehooves but the pegasi were far too strong for her.

A tall wooden stake with straw around it now stood in the snowy banks with the witch tied to it, a Pegasus priest of the old gods trotted over, "any last words witch?"

The bloodied Unicorn had a leather sheath with runes inscribed upon it resting on her horn, preventing any majiik.

The witch smiled a rueful smile "Kingdomes rise and fall, your's shall fall soon enough" she said with a hint of a lugh in her voice.

the King scoffed before grapping a torch with this mouth and tossing it into the hay.

Sea watched from the cart as flames licked their way up to her mother's body, her eyes wide open and shaking as the fire burnt her flesh, gut wrenching screams filled the night, the fillie's eyes stung and teared up, lip quivering as her mother burned, the smell of cooked ponyflesh wafting into the night's fresh air, ashes began floating through the night, "ah if only I'd rutted her one last time, ha!" the King and his guards laughed

all the while, a single Unicorn onlooker under a broken cart observed her mother burning alive, her screems filling her head, body shaking as tears streamed down her face "m-momma..."

...present day

two pegasi guards yawned on the verge of sleep when suddenly they were jolted awake by the caslte horn blaring into their heads, they shook the apendages furiously and stared down the hillside leading into the villages, and there it was, a carriage leading up to the castle with a few guards shrouded in dark animal leather and hoods.

The guards flared their wings out, denying entrance into King Ebony's castle "who goes there?"

One of the guards walked up, every detail of his body and face was indistinguishable. "thhhisssss isssss her grracccceee SSSeeaaa SSSprinkleee" the guard hissed in a strained voice.

The pegasi reluctantly moved away from the gate, they had recieved word of a ruling mare from the far east who wanted to negotiate land with the king.

...

The great hall of the king was marvelous, black marble floors with random licks of white mixed in gave a beautiful look to the ground, while the windows held a gothic style to them, the walls a mixture of black and gold among the columns, black suits of platemail adorned further funishings, the giant hearths blazed with a warming fire to the cold arctic air of Morthal.

Two giant tables lined the stretch of the hall, seated in one table was the personal war band of the king, in the other, were the servants, and finally in the far back by the spiral stair cases, was an opositly poised table where the King sat, his young colt son next to him, the only of his bastard foals from his harem to be male, and the only one he hadn't executed.

King Ebony Hooves stared on into the nobel mare's face, her purple mane in one giant elegant curle along with her purple tail, her lavish pink coat shining with beauty, her eyes perfectly curved, long lashes blinking in the aura of extravagence that seemed to float around her;

her body full of lushious curves in all the right places, her hips swinging generously with each step, her elegant tail just barely covering her plot.

Jaws dropped, a few of the pegasi guards even fainted, the King stared gaping at this mare's unrivaled beauty.

"my liege..." her voice came out as silky smooth as running water, almost as if majiik traversed her vocal cords, she bowed with feminine grace.

"I...uh...ah..." the King stumbled over his words. The only one not enchanted was the young 3 year old colt, his young eyes were horrified at what he saw, Sea's body was boney and thin the coat a dull pink, joints long and gangely, mane a whispy ghostly white, lips split in several places, eyes hollow and empty, and her horn had multiple angles in it with thorns spiriling up the sides.

Worst of all was the montser's voice, it was raspy and cracking, and a few times when her mouth opened, he could have sworn that he saw small little red eyes staring at him from the back of her throat.

The colt shook in his seat, this freak of nature terrified him, he instinctively curled up into a ball.

"um er, welcome to my hall!" the King said, finally regaining his composure.

The witch smiled "why thank you my gracious King!"

... that night ...

the wrinkled king was pushed onto the bed with Sea clambing ontop of him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Finally they separated with a silvery string of saliva connecting their mouths. "mhmhmhmmmm" Sea giggled before hopping off the bed.

"wh..what are yo?...!" the King was suddenly levitated into the air, his wings pulled straight out to the sides.

"what is the meaning of this?!" he shouted.

Sea turned to the doors and locked them with her majiik before enchanting the room with a muffle spell.

"why don't you take a good look at me my king, look at my eyes... look at my mane... look at my lips..."

the king stuggeld in the telekinetic grip for freedom but it was for naught.

"do I look familliar?" Sea asked.

The king stopped... "wha..."

Sea griped his wings with her majiik "do I look... like somepony... you MURDERED!" SHHHRRIIP! the King shrieked in pain as his wings were ripped from his back, the bones snapped off, the skin torn as if by shears.

"do I look like somepony you burned alive out in the snow?!" Sea had lost all of her elegant compsure, her illusion fading, the king now being able to see the witch's true form, her coat a dull faded pink, her body much taller now, legs skinny and gangly, the generous curves gone, her body emaciated and starved looking, skin stretched accross unnaturally shaped bones, bits of her flesh here and there looked rotted with some sort of plague, her once beautiful mane was now a sickly whitish grey, the ends split and frayed, the shiny luster gone in favor of a slimy grease.

Worst of all, her eyes were black sockets, the area around them seeming to crack as if the abyss of her eyes were spreading to the rest of her face, her lips split in multiple places, her baring teeth seraded, her horn twisted and odly shaped with spikes lining it, her ghostly mane falling over her face in a grungy appearance.

"_well my King..." _her voice sounded in a raspy scratch form, as if her throat were infected with some disease or other, everything about her filled the King with disgust and fear.

"_awww... did I make your cock lose it's splender? how about a kiss?" _she forced his head down with her majiik and pressed her brused and scaby lips to his, her breath smelt like rotting corpses, and she tasted like death itself.

The King had already wanted to puke, but that feeling was amplified as he felt her plague ridden tongue enter his mouth... multiple tongues actually... he jerked his head around until she reseased him, but it still felt like there were things crawling around in his mouth, and he felt one of them slip down his throat while the rest wrethed around.

The king spit out whatever was in his mouth and became horrified as he discovered that they were worms! and one of them... he vomited.

"_bwahahahahahaa!" _the witch laughed sadistically, clopping her hooves together.

"BUCK YOU WITCH!" the King shouted back, the motion of his muscles clenching enhanced the pain in his dismembered wings causing him to wince.

"_oh I'm going to enjoy this soooooo much..." _the witch cooed as she fwiped her hair with a forehoof, then lurched over as if she were gaging, the motions continued until she puked out a long pale green snake like creature, but instead of a head in merely had several seraded teeth in a circular patern around the head.

"w..what in tartarus is THAT!?" The King struggled within the majiikal grasp.

Sea giggled "oh this?" she pointed to it with a forehoof "just one of the many little pets I have... sort of like my two blood thirsty guards that escorted me... Vampires can be quite ravenous you know..."

XXXXX

meanwhile...

the castle's pegasi guards were significantly lowering in numbers, the two vampires slaughtering them all as if they were flys.

A particularly skilled pegasus managed to make it through the vampire's wardes of black majiik and swung the claymore in his mouth at the creature's stone skin, his sword bounded off as if he had swung it against the castle walls.

The vampire looked at the pegasus through his dark hood, red eyes glowering in the shadows, a split second and the pegasus, along with his 10 guards, were suddenly in pieces.

XXXXX

"_aaahhhhh my King... I've waited soooo long... so long for this moment... and basvélle here hasn't eaten in days, poor thing..._" the creature lunged itself at the King's belly, burrowing its way into his belly button, digging inside and eating its way through the flesh, sliding itself between the skin and the muscle.

The King wailed in pain and agony as the creature literally crawled under his skin, making its way up to neck, crawing over the throat's muscle and ripping its way out of his face.

Sea hopped up and down laughing hysterically, her body writhing with joy at every shriek of pain that the King let out.

"_isn't this fun? oh you're going to get blood all over those shiny black hooves! here let me help with that_" she chided with her raspy sickened voice, and with a glow of her horn, the joint between Ebony's hooves and his legs literally exploded.

Sea held the hooves infront of him and made them to a marionette dance in the air "_look! your trotting on air! bwahahaha!_" she roared and cackled with sickly laughter.

The creature inside the king slithered it's way into his mouth, he tried to bite down, but it's body was like coiled copper, it wormed its way down his throat, ate its way through his stomach and intestines, and finally ate its way out of his rectum.

The with bounced around the room in joy while swinging the black hooves around. "_aahhhhh... ok enough fun time, let's end this_" with another flash of her horn, the King's joints snapped, first legs, then sockets, then ribs, the creature continuing to surf under his skin and devour his body bit by bit.

Then the King felt all four of his legs being pulled on, the flesh stretched like taffy, bits of it becoming white from lack of blood circulation until it finally tore, the skin ripped off, and blood flushed out onto the marble below, muscles stretched, blood oozed out of them like wringing a sponge, the tendons gave out, and the limbs came flying off, the whole time the King screemed for mercy, spattering out apologies while wetting himself, tears and snot covering his face, a sniveling, pathetic, loathsome mess, Sea scoffed at how pathetic he looked.

"_actually... I'll just let basvélle finish you off in his own way, ta ta~_" she gave a dainty little wave of her hoof and pranced out of the room, leaving the dismembered King to shriek his last as the creature burrowed its way through his body, ripping through every organ, eventually digging into his eyes, the organs obliterated into jelly as the seraded teeth dug their way into his brain.

...

out in the hallway, Sea could see the chaos insue, the warband of the King, once standing at 300 swords was now down to 12, an ocean of blood filled the main hall, body parts strewn about, the two pureblood vampires born not of a maker, but of raw black majiik stood tall and amountain of corpses, daring anypony else to challenge them.

"_Freya, Elcion, come to momma!_" the Vampires were at her side in less then a second, not even a blur traced their movement.

The remaining twelve soldiers cowered in fear of the hideous witch and her vampire tartarus spawn.

"_hmm... t'would be a waste to kill these last poor souls... turn them_" she said nonchaluntly, and no sooner had she said it then the vampires had descended upon the remaining soldiers, sinking their fangs in and drinking them dry of every last drop before pouring their own pure vampire blood into the corpse's mouths, then reciting a ritual in some long dead language.

"_now theni"_ the witch respawned her illusion and a beautiful mare walked through the front doors of the castle, she looked back once more to her vampires "get the colt..."

XXXXX

all of the nobles of Mortha had been gathered within the next few days to a much less populated great hall, news had spread of the King falling to his death off an icy cavern on a hunting trip, the body was unrecoverable, but the sad news was to be put aside for a glorious occasion, the King's son, Prince Shining Hooves was to be married today to a noble mare from the east.

Many of the lords looked jealous of the young prince, many mares were put off by how much older she was then him, but all the same, the two were wed, although someponies couldn't help but notice the black coated and silver maned colt had a strange dullness to his eyes, as if all recognition of the world were gone... an empty shell.

and so it was... that the witch Sea Sprinkle became Queen of Morthal.

XXXXX

far off in a kingdome to the south, a very sandy desert land rested, ruled over by the self proclaimed 'god-king' the 8,000 year old Alicorn, Jupiter.

Strawberry, one of Jupiter's four wives fanned herself with a paper fan levitated by her majiik, her milky white coat and crimson mane flufing from the wind the fan created, her mane styled in delicate multiple curles, her tail perfectly straight.

"oh dear me... so depressingly hot..." the mare cooed, ofcourse, it was always hot here in Balmora, the land of dunes and heat...

Strawberry poked her elegant head out of the carriage's window and looked upon the various wares. "oooh...hmm.." the market disctrict was filled with earth ponies selling lamps, various oils and spices, and lots and lotsa of rugs.

Strawberry rolled her pink eyes and brought her head back into the carriage, rather then a seat, the carriage had a plush cushion as its flooring.

Strawberry sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time, so bored... so little to do... and her many slaves had come to bore her over the years... hmm... "driver! bring me to the slave market!"

"yes mam!"

Strawberry smiled, maybe this was all she needed, a new face... a new toy to play with... She giggled at the prospect.

...

Strawberry stepped out of her Carriage and trotted over to the arabian style market, two very big earth pony body guards in tow.

They stopped near the stage, there were several other important members of Balmorian society, a few major lords, and some spice traders, all were sitting upon lavish plush pillows with an auning above them;

Strawberry was no exception to this, and also sat upon her own plush pillow with an umbrella held by one guard while another fanned her with a giant feather fan.

"Welcome proper mares and gentle colts! today I have a very excellent selection ranging from barbarians gathered in the south, to orientals from the far east! and! at the end, we shall have a particularly rare stock!" a fushia earth pony said, her body swadled up in white cloth and a turban to stave off the hot sun.

Strawberry smiled, this particular slave trader always had something she wanted, out of all the other slavers in the market, this one went to the greatest lengths to gather her stock.

the slaver had a nice open area in one of the side dunes next to the main marketplace all to herself, a lot that she'd paid quite a hefty sum for, she'd become so popular infact, that she no longer negotiated prices, instead she auctioned her wares off as she usually attracted many aristocrats.

atop the wooden stage, the velvety curtains opened and a line of barbarian earth ponies stepped forth, all linked together by chains.

Some of the ponies wrestled against the clattering metal, others attempted to gnaw at them, they all looked strong, even the mares looked well built and powerful, one mare in particular caught Strawberry's eye, a very muscular pink ponie, long strands of brown greasy mane flowing chaotically over her face, her eyes a pale silver, a sign of blindness, she woulnd't be a good servant, but Strawberry wasn't looking for usefulnes, she was looking for well... looks.

The Pink barbarian's body had rippling muscles, and her entire body and face were littered with scars and old battle wounds, her coat was absoloutely filthy, all of this was getting Strawberry excited, especially when she saw the dark look on the mare's face, a cold dark, but intense stare, her breath coming in and out in deep strong breaths, the breath pushing the strands of hair out of her face only for them to fall back down, that unyielding, dominant stare...

Strawberry nibbled her lip as she pictured that dominant barbarian being forced into a feminine submissive position, body still full of dirt and grime, on her back legs spread while another one of her servants rutted her like there was no tomorrow.

The wetness that formed between her legs at that thought was all the motivation it took for her to place her auction.

Nopony else seemed to be interested in a feral, dirty looking barbarian mare, so she easilly one at a bit of five thousand bits; a bit much perhaps for the effort it'd take to tame her, but Strawberry had learned patience at a young age.

the rest of the auction went by without much happening for Strawberry, no other slaves really stood out or cuaght her eye, until the grand finally of the auction came into play, the 'rare stock' as the slaver had put it.

Strawberry had a tilted her head with mild curiosity until the curtains opened reavealing... a... Dragon?

Strawberry shot right up to her hooves, along with many other ponies.

"yes that's right! a baby dragon recently hatched from the western mountains! parents killed in a war with neighboring dragons, this little beauty was left all to his lonesome, need an incredibly strong farmhand? you'll find no stronger then a dragon! need an unimaginably intellegent assisstant to catalog a plethora of knowledge? no smarter creature capable of memorizing more knowledge then the draconic race! want 'interesting' entertainment in bed? won't get more exotic then a dragon!"

many mares blushed madly at that last part.

Strawberry's eyes were spread wide, gleaming a giant gasping smile on her face, one word took coherance in her mind '...MINE!'

somepony shot up a hoof "onehundred thousand bits!"

Strawberry frowned, although she shouldn't be supprised, how often does one get to purchase a dragon?

speaking of, the little black baby dragon stood akwardly on the stage, he had a series of small little red spikes starting at his head, and trailing down his back to the thin of his tail, on either side of his head were the beginnings of red horns, the tips of his fingers and toes were also red, along with the blood oval irises in his eyes containing black slits for pupils, the entire rest of his body was pitch plack scales, his small snub of a snout quivered in nervousness and fear, and tears trailed down his eyes, still traumatized by the deaths of his parents;

his little hands were bound by fire resistant enchanted cuffs, connected by a, to him, long chain.

His legs shook, and he felt like soon his member would leak urine through his sheath, his crimson eyes survayed all of the ponies staring at him like an exotic animal in a zoohouse, he felt like balling like the baby he was, but knew that that would just warrant the guards to beat him into silence again, his pitifully young and weak fire breath did little to deteer them, they were way to quick to sock him accross the mouth before he could get a good shot anyway.

Strawberry shot her hoof up "one million bits!" many of the other ponies looked unnearved, they wanted the dragon, but there was a limit to how much they were willing to let go of.

Strawberry giggled to herself.

"Three million bits!"

the giggling stopped.

Strawberry turned to see Vanilla cream, an alabaster white unicorn mare like herself, but with a pure white mane and tail, swirled into a hundered different thick curls, going off in different directions, her eyes a creemy yellow

Strawberry bore her teeth and growled, her mortal rival, another one of the god-king Jupiter's wives, the two mares had hated eachother the moment they met, and had been at eachother's throats ever since, compeeting on any and everything.

Well, Strawberry sure as hay wasn't going to let that whore win today! "eight million bits!"

the crowd gasped, even Vanilla was put off.

the slaver looked like she was going to faint.

"e-eleven million bits!" Vanilla countered, she wasn't going to back down from that midle aged pervert!

The slaver fell to the ground and began seizuring 'e-eleven...m-million...' she thought gleefully to herself.

Strawbery growled, she'd had enough games.

"TWENTY MILLION!" she screemed, that was her entire allowance for the year.

Vanilla's jaw dropped, she hated losing to Strawberry more then anything but... she wanted to hold onto her yearly allowance thank you very much...

The slaver practically had a heart attack, drool leaking out of her mouth.

Strawberry fwipped her hair with her forehoof and shook her head pridefully.

"w..we..." the slaver began, wheezing as she tried to regain her bareings. "w-we.. h-have a winner! uggghh" and with that, she passed out.

The black dragon was escorted into the carriage, his hoofcuffs removed, and an enchanted collar locked on his neck, the slaver's guard smirked at him "if you pull any of that appleseed stuff you did on the way here..." he said, refferring to the dragon's many attempts at escape, melting the barrs with repeated fire breath, using his incredible strength to try and fight off the guards, but in the end he always ended up back in a cage.

"then your owner will press this button," he held up a strange looking device made of stone with a marble button on it.

"and that collar with squeeze into your neck, tighter and tighter and tighter until you either suffocate, or your neck snaps, oh, and with your throat being crushed you won't be able to use any of that stupid fire, and your blood flow will be cut off so no more muscle power!"

The dragon gulped.

When the two reached Strawberry's carriage, they saw her snickering as she watched Vanilla stomping her hooves into the sand next to her own carriage, enraged that Strawberry had beaten her.

The dragon turned his head to see the blind barbarian pony he'd seen in one of the other cariages, he thought about talking to her, but then decided against it, the slavers would probably torture him, as a dragon he was a fast learner, and he learned very quickly how to not get beaten or punished: shut up, and do what you're told.

Strawberry returned to see her two new toys. "oh my! your even more beastly up close!" she admired with a blush and a smile.

The dragon thought he was talking about her until he noticed that she was looking at the pink barbarian next to him. "mmm, such supple muscles" as she touched the mare's body, the barbarian moved to attack her, but the slaver was too quick and pressed the button on her collar, she coughed a sickening raspy cough as she fell to her stomach and dug at her collar, trying to get it off as it crushed at her lyranx.

"oh that's quite enough, I'll be needed her throat to be functional for later" Strawberry smirked.

The slaver guard nodded and released the brown maned barbarian, leaving her panting on the ground, then handed the two buttons over to the god-king's wife.

"oh and look at this adorable thing!" she lay down to be at eye level with the dragon, said blacck dragon shuffled a bit in nervousness.

"oh, such pretty eyes! and lovely spikes and horns... I simply adore the color red... I think I'll call you Crimson!" she chimed with a bounce.

Crimson blinked, he didn't have a name up until now, dragons usually didn't name their young, the dragons chose their own names when they were old enough to decide such a things.

Not waiting for any sort of response, Strawberry turned to the barbarian who has coughing as she stood back up, "and as for you young filly, you must learn some manners! But I definitely like fighting spirit in a mare, makes it so much funner when I break it. hmmm... what should I call you... how about... Silver eyes? no to exotic for such a gruff brute... Hard Hooves? closer... Scar? yes perfect! Scar! that shall be your name"

Quite pleased with herself, Strawberry turned back to her carriage and headed into it. Crimson and Scar were forced to take the scenic route, I.E. they had to be dragged behind the carriage.

XXXXX

Crimson looked up at the saltan palace as they neared it, the surounding dunes seemed almost pure white, the surrounding floor marble of the palace separating it from the sand; Strawberry's carriage was lifted up onto the stone and placed upon the marble ground, the beautiful mare exited from the carriage and trotted towards the grand palace.

Crimson was close behind, his obsidian collar with dark red runic seals glinted in the sunlight, his crimson eyes surveying the palace grounds, surprisingly there was a garden, he wondered how flowers could grow out here where there were so few pagasi to make rain.

he also noticed a lavish array of carriages, one of which was Vanilla's the mare having arrived a few minutes prior.

His eyes turned to the palace's walls, beautiful white stone that shone unnaturally, likely enchanted, but it was beautiful all the same.

At the tops of multiple towers of the palace were giant tear drop shaped golden domes accentuating the building's extravagence.

"wow..." he breathed in a quiet whisper, the palace was ridiculously huge, making him wonder if half of this Kingdome lived within.

But more shock lied within the palace as Crimson soon discovered, the interior was even more beautiful then the exterior, the former being filled with lavish rugs adorning the walls, along with several vases and statues, the entry way was astronomically big, way more wide and long then it needed to be, filled with centuries old relics that the god-king had aquired over his long immortal life.

At the end of the entry hallway, Crimson looked to the left, then to the right, there were two hallways, and a large bedorum double door entrance directly infront of him and his new master.

Strawberry turned right and Crimson followed, the two of them heading towards the mare's chambers.

When they entered, Crimson and Scar were separated, Crimson got one fleeting look at the mare's large bedroom, looking over to see the barbarian taken into a sort of holding room, while he himself was shoved by a guard into the washroom where he came face to maw with a few servent fillys.

"the mistriss wants him freshened up and sleek, same with Blue" the earth pony guard accentuated his statement as by throwing in a white coated and blue maned Earth pony to the wash room with non to gentle force.

Blue stood and turned to leer at the guard, he returned her stare with a flare of his nostrils, Blue just rolled her eyes and shooed him with a forehoof.

The guard ground his teeth but held his tongue, Strawberry's sex slaves were treated much to leniently; the guard stormed out of the washroom.

"well... hi there..." Blue said as she looked down at the small dragon.

"uh... hi..." Crimson said back. the servant fillies guided them into a luxurious bathtub that was more of a swimming pool than anything.

as hot water filled the tub, a device that boggled the dragon's mind, Blue shuffled towards him, her coat was silky white like Strawberry's her mane seemed an almost neon blue, it's color was actually very beautiful, and it seemed to stick out all around her head in giant thick tuffles, it was actually quite huge, and very shaggy, but almost beautifully so, as if it were purposefully styled into such a state, and her eyes... a chocolately brown, but slightly brighter then brown, enough so that the brown was very visible even against her black pupils.

"so... I'm Blue!" she held out a forehoof, Crimson nervously took it and shook. "I'm uh... Crimson I guess..." he mumbled.

Blue giggled, "awww newbies are always so cute! well don'cha worry about that!" she said in a lay back tone, her voice carried a very calm and lax air to it, as if she were just too epic for life it'self.

"well, welcome to the god-king's palace, you probably got a bazillion questions huh?" she asked with a chuckle, the bath was full and the servanfillys clambered in and began scrubbing the pony and dragon alike.

"uh... ya... I guess... who's the god-king?" Crimson inquired.

Blue shruged "the big boss who runs this kingdome, he's an immortal Alicorn, and he's really old... and powerful... but you don't have to worry about that, you and me belong to Strawberry, she's one of the god-king's four wives, oh ya the got-king's name is Jupiter by the way, anywho, since mistress Strawberry is married to King Jupiter and is forbidden from any stallion or mare to even touch, except for the other wives and Jupiter himself.

SO! she's a pervert and wants to get it one with other ponies, buuuut Jupiter isn't stupid and it's impossible to hide anything from him, so she found a way around it, to put it bluntly, she likes to clop to other ponies fornicating, or in our case, pony and dragon" she said nonchulantly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Crimson honestly didn't really have a reaction for that, he just stared blankly at the white earth pony, he had no idea what the hay fornicating even meant.

"what's fornicate?" he asked innocently.

Blue giggled "awwww! that's so adorable! oh you poor innocent little thing, do you know how dragons are made?" she asked with a coy smile.

Crimson shook his head.

"WOW oh colt, you're in for the night of your life foal, er-dragonling? hatchling? whatever, just follow my lead and do what I tell you and Strawberry won't torture you ok?"

Crimson winced at teh word 'torture' he knew at least that torture was supposed to be worse then punishment, and he'd suffered punishment at the hands of the slavers, he didn't want to find out what torture was...

the bath continued in realative silence, Crimson feeling his body be moved around and cleaned without his consent, but he didn't register it, he was still trying to take in his new situation, his parents dead, although that wasn't too terrible, he'd only known then for five years, and they were rarely ever around other then to give him food, now here he was, in this giant tub being scrubbed down by these strange four legged creatures, and now he was going to do something called 'fornicate' with this blue maned pony infront of him.

The two sex slaves soon found themselves rubbed down with a strange scented oil, it was sweet like berries, and it felt warm; Crimson looked down at his bipedal form to see that his black scalse were now super shiny, his eyes widened in admiration of how pretty he now looked.

"ok, let's get to it! And don't worry" she rubbed the red spines on his back, the sensation making Crimson's spine and tail tingle, "it won't hurt a bit... unless Strawberry's feeling adventurous..." she finished with a frown, that last part making the dragon gulp.

Blue turned back to see his troubled form and quickly repremanded her mistake "oh no don't worry! I'm sure she'll go easy on you 'cause you're new!" she comforted, but it did little to stifle the dragon's imagination.

the two trotted into their mistris' bed chambers, a large lavish bed complete with its own columns and large luxurious red covers.

the chambers were decorated with several beautiful carpets, rugs, and several trinkets, the walls inlade with red tapestries and paintings.

Crimson's ogling was cut short as the Earth pony nudged him from behind, erging him to walk over to the second bed, identical to the first, minus the columns and headboard.

Blue hopped up on the covers and patted the cushy substance, beckoning the dragon to join her, and Crimson did so, climbing up onto the bed which was a bit hard for him considering that it was a foot taller then him.

"uh.. so what do I-" Crimson was cut off as Blue pressed her soft lips to his own, his dragon scale mouth felt rough to Blue but she could deal with that, Crimson felt a tongue press against his mouth, demanding entrance, eventually he conceded out of curiousity, and soon found that his questioning nature was rewarded with her soft muscle massaging his own reptilian one.

The dragon squirmed a bit from the strange new feeling but didn't fight it, it felt nice... relaxing... good...

Meanwhile, Strawberry already had a hoof between her haunches, resting on her own bed as she clopped to the dragon and pony making out infront of her.

"mmmm, ok enough foreplay" the nobel concided.

Blue lay on her back, drawing Crimson ontop of her, her tail fwiped up and began stroking against his sheath.

"uh..." Crimson blushed as the sensation of Blue's soft silky tail rubbed against his nether region, and soon the coaxing brought his member out "nnnnggghhh..." he groaned as a pressure built up in his nethers, begging for release, and soon he complied, his sheath sliding open as his small cock slipped out.

Blue reached a hoof down to feel at it, she was dissapointed that it was only 3 and a half inches long but hey, he's only a baby dragon, but it did have a strange shape to it from what she could tell, ridges going up the legth all the way to the tip which seemd to ave small blunt spikes on it, it actually reminded her of one of Strawberry's toys, except this was real..

After some tender treatment form Blue's hoof and a few moans from Crimson, the earth pony guided the dragon's member to her entrance.

"push into me" she comanded.

Crimson just did as he was told, not really paying any attention to the words, just obeying them like a zombie, his member thrusting into Blue's entrance, causing her to sigh in satisfaction, while Crimson practically seizured, the moist tight warmth of his partner ensaring his dragonhood was too much too fast, the amount of comfort, the amount of pleasure, too much.

Blue felt his seed spray into her snatch with that one thrust, at first she blinked in confusion, then looked down to Crimson to see him blushing madly with his eyes closed as he panted, his scales shining with the oil, even the obsidian collar with ancient runes added to the scene, he looked beautiful.

Blue resisted the urge to laugh at him, but instead quickly urged him on with her hind legs, begging him to continue before their mistress got upset.

Crimson had to take a few seconds to regain his barrings before continuing, his thrusts were very clumsy at first, but he eventually gained controll and began bucking into the white pony with abandon.

Strawberry licked her lips as her hoof dug in further into her nethers, as Blue latched her hind legs around the dragon's waist, and her forehooves around his neck, giving out feminine little squeeks and moans as Crimson dug his face into her soft white coat.

Crimson had no idea that something could feel so good, so amazing! and then he felt it, Blue clenched around him and shrieked before unleashing her torrent of juices onto his waist the feeling of his odly shapped cock inside of her pushed against her insides in all the right ways.

Crimson's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her sudden warmth rush over him; his own second orgasm spiking over the top as he shot thick white ropes of seed into her cavern, that lovely warm hot cavern, velvety folds sliding against him in the most sensual ways, he continued to hump her even after his climax, loving the feeling too much to stop.

But all good things must come to an end and soon Crimson found himself passing out in Blue's embrace.

Strawberry's face was flushed, her breathing rappid, her hoof itching her burning cunt without mercy, she needed more...

"g-get the b-barbarian!"

The guards nodded and yanked the sleeping dragon and the cooing pony who was stroking his head lovingly right off of the bed with little consideration for the duo.

Crimson awoke when he felt his body tossed unceramoniously into a room, he opened his red eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he was in a bedchamber, all by himself...

A quick look around and he saw the guard trotting away "h-hey! um, wh-who's room is this?" wondering if he was supposed to 'perform' for somepony else.

The guard scoffed "yours" he grunted before trotting away while grumbling to himself about 'slaves getting treated better then guards'

Crimson blinked, he never had anything that was soley his before...

He turned his head to look around the room, it was large and exotic, though it lacked the many decorations of Strawberry's room, it was still extremely beautiful, a large bed with red covers, a desk and floor cushion, even a bookshelf, he suddenly became a foal in a candy store, zipping around the room taking in all the sights, gazing at the mind boggling decorations, and finally settling on the bathroom, he dashed in to see the exquisite sink, chamber pot, and the pool of a bathtub,

Crimson rushed back into the room filed with oooohs and aawwwwhs finally settling on the big plush bed, bouncing on it like a little colt.

A wonderful room? A new pretty friend that he'd met on the first day here? and his only responsibility was to do that amazingly pleasurable act?

"if this is what being a slave is all about, I would've sold myself years ago! bwaaahahaha!" he warapped himself up int the cushy comfy covers, sighing in content hapiness.

XXXXX

Scar fought the stallion ontop of her, she was on her stomach, fore hooves tied behind her back, her hind legs splayed out exposing her plot, her brown tail and her hind hooves tied off to the edges of the bed, a grey stallion with green eyes and white mane was trying to get a good entry on her, but her viscious bucking and stuggling wouldn't have it, she also kept screeming out in her native language, some barbaric slur of words that sounded like a nail on a chalk board to Strawberry's refined ears.

Scar's blind eyes glared in Strawberry's direction, her growl of death reaching new heights, her body was still filled with dirt and grime from the road, her mistress having wanted her 'dirty' her scars accentuating her wild animal look.

"m-mistress! I-I can't get in her! she's moving too much..." the slave stumbled out, he was honestly scared out of his mind of this blood thirsty barbarian, her rippling muscles and shrieking anger made her seem like she'd rip him in half if she got the chance.

Strawberry smirked as she pressed the button on Scar's collar, a choking constriction sinched her throat, the earth pony fell into the matress her blood circulation to her brain being cut off, and oxygen being denied her lungs.

As her body went limp, the stallion slave took the opportunity and thrusted into her, he met no virgin resistence whatsoever along the way.

Strawberry smiled with her tongue out to the side as she resummed her masturbation, "ahhhh that's better..."

Scar burried her face into the sheets, she felt powerless, all of her warrior prowess, all of her strength, it meant nothing now, nothing here, forced into a submissive position while some stallion rutted her from behind, but she refused to let any tears fall, only letting anger build for that mare with the annoying voice ang haughty laugh,

the kind of cold rage that would last build for years, the kind of hate that form into strength, and iron will to survive no matter the circumstances, the kind of hate... that led to revenge.

END OF EPISODE 1

AN: sorry if it seemd like I was focusing too much on Crimson's story, but I didn't want to talk more about the other characters until next chapter, which I'm already working on, and holy crap, that's a lot of words for a first chapter! anywho I have a whole weekend to myself and a huge desire to keep writing this non stop, so expect multiple chapters by monday!

PUHLEASE REVIEW! I am like a vampire of comments, you reviews nourish me! ok that's weird but seriously please review, even if it's just a few words on your thoughts.

peace out!

_BemnalTheFallen_


	2. Grooming the Pieces

EPISODE 2 Grooming the Pieces

*all games have pieces, and those pieces MUST be perfect! dusted and cleaned, properly fitted and molded, so place your pawns, groom your kings and queens, set the board... and make your move...* excerpt from _the secrect book of Bemnal the Fallen_

previously on Equestira, a Game of Thrones...

*two Alicorn fillies were born to the nobel Caramon Carmel - "by the gift of the celestial bodies, I name my daughters, Celestia, born of the sun, and Luna, born of the moon! blessed by the gods!" - *

*Sea Sprinkle murdered the King of Morthal and enchanted his heir into marrying her - "_aaahhhhh my King... I've waited soooo long... so long for this moment... and basvélle here hasn't eaten in days, poor thing..._" Many of the lords looked jealous of the young prince, many mares were put off by how much older she was then him, but all the same, the two were wed, although someponies couldn't help but notice the black coated and silver maned colt had a strange dullness to his eyes, as if all recognition of the world were gone... an empty shell. *

*Crimson, a baby dragon was purchased by the wife of the god-king of Balmora - "who's the god-king?" "the big boss who runs this kingdome, he's an immortal Alicorn, and he's really old... and powerful... but you don't have to worry about that, you and me belong to Strawberry, she's one of the god-king's four wives, oh ya the got-king's name is Jupiter by the way" "if this is what being a slave is all about, I would've sold myself years ago! bwaaahahaha!" *

and now, episode 2...

watch?v=sMqz_vc22_g Game of Ponies Intro (I do not own!)

fifteen years after Celestia and Luna's birth...

Caramon turned to see Celestia sitting beside him at the dining table in his mane hall, she stood a head taller then the average pony, her horn a little longer then unicorns her age, and her white wings much larger and grander then any pegasus', her long pink mane hung around her face and head in a thick wavy patern, a large portion of her long bangs covering her right eye and thick wavy pink tail resting elegantly at her side; she was the picture perfect example of the daughter he always wanted, elegent, beautiful, smart, and could be proudly flaunted to his rivals.

Luna on the other hoof... "WAAAAAAHHHH!" everpyony's head in the hall turned to see Luna come flying down the stairwell riding on a boar squeezing its body to hold on for dear life.

Celestia hoof faced and shook her head in shame; Lord Caramon's eye twitched in annoyance, and the many servants and battlemajii of the Lord's warband stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at the chaos insuing before them, the hog that Luna was attempting to tame hopped up onto the soldier's table and charged throguh all of the plates and food, knocking over cups of dark ale and sending decorations flying.

"heeeelllllpp meee!" she cried as the boar furiously bucked and charged, attempting to throw the midnight blue alicorn off, but she refused to let go, her medium length turquise mane swinging left and right as she was tostled around.

the Swine trashed its way accross the bronze inlade walls of the castle; the chaos ended when the swine leapt for a low window, getting his own body through, but leaving Luna to face plant into the wall.

Luna twitched a bit, then slowly albeit comically slid down the wall until her body was infront of the window hole at which point she fell the rest of the way to the ground on her back.

"uuggghhh...owww..." she groaned in her filly-ish voice, she unsteadilly made it to her hooves, then looked around to see the whole dining hall staring angrilly at her.

Luna gave an innocent smile "uhhhh... sorry?" with a puff of dark blue majiik, the Alicorn fled into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness as she scurted along the shades through the hall at lightning speeds... until Celestia shot a small ball of light at her as she crossed a shadow to the stair case, causing her to be flung out of the darkness and onto the cold hard stone.

"OW! that hurt you meanie!" Luna spat while rubbing her flank.

Though she wasn't aware of the speed herself, Celestia closed the distance between them in but a second before cuffing Luna on the head with a forehoof. "well that's what you get for being an uncooth baboon!" she chastized.

"sparkly flank!" Luna retorted, shoving her face right into her sister's, which was a bit of a stretch since Loona was a bit smaller then the average pony her age, added onto Celestia's slightly larger then normal pony her age's size, further emphasized the height difference between them.

"tartarus cat!"

the two alicorns smashed their forheads together, their horn's sides pressed to the other, the sound from their skulls hitting with such massive force that neither were aware of created a resonating clack; similar to the sound of picking up a large rock and tossing it into a boulder.

At first, many ponies wondered if one of the Alicorns had killed the other but the two were alive and butting heads, pushing against the other's skull, Celesltia's normally prim and perfect pink mane getting disheveled by Luna's shorter windsweapt turquise one.

"pompus mule!" L

"stubborn goat!" C

"cake glutton!" L

"immature brat!" C

"BIG FLANK!" L

"SHRIMP!" C

Luna pulled back with a gasp "you. take. that. BACK!" she stomped a hoof into the ground, causing the stone to crack.

Celestia stuck her tongue out "make me!"

"RAAAAARGGHH!" Luna tackled her sister into the battlemajii's table, smashing it to pieces with their impact, everypony quickly got the hay out of the chaos radius, knowing full well the chaos those two could insue.

Celestia leaned back and bucked with her hind legs, sending Luna crashing into the stone wall, creating a large crater in it, but before Luna could respond, the white Alicorn flew straight into her, sending them both into and through the wall, out into the slant of the hill that the castle rested upon.

The castle's occupants were absoloutely terrified, the nobel mare Gilded Mane was staring in shock with her eye twitching "how in the world did I survive the delivery of those two?"

Caramon massaged his temples with his forehooves, thinking over the bits it would cost to repair everything the two had destroyed 'those fillies... ugh' he thought begrudgingly to himself.

Luna and Celestia rolled down the hill, both bashing their forehooves into eachother's faces, their unnatural strength meeting with reinforced bones.

Finally they fell off the edge of a cliff, twirling in the air as they fell to the clif's rocky bottom.

A sickening crack sounded as their bodies slammed into the sharp rocks, but this was only the beginning as the two immortals flew high into the air, Celestia attempted to dive bomb at Luna, but her efforts were met with swift dodges, only to have the dark Alicorn slam into her body, sending both of them into the cliff wall.

Celestia's body hit the cliff with a thunderclap and left quite a sizable crater in it, but Luna didn't stop there, she grabbed Celestia's head with her hooves and slammed it repeatedly into the wall demolishing the skull.

Celeatia returned fire by wrapping her hind legs around Luna's waist and pushing off the cliff wall with her wings, sending them both plummeting to the sharp rocks below and aiming Luna's head at one of the sharp rocks below, a deafoning snap of spine resonated over the waves.

Both sisters rose to their hooves, Luna's horn began glowing.

Celestia's own horn glowed in response "are you sure you want to bring majiik into this?" the white Alicorn threatened.

"come at me!" Luna screemed.

...a couple hours and an apocalyps later...

Celestia and Luna were laughing as they shoved eachother's sides, trotting towards their castle. When the Alicorn's arrived back to their father's castle, they were greeted with a glaring Caramon, "have fun you two?" he glared.

The Alicorns blushed as they looked away with hooves behind their heads. "uh... sorry... about well, everything... heh..." Luna meekely let out.

Caramon groaned while shaking his head before simply heading back inside.

Loona scuffed the ground with a hoof looking very guilty.

Celestia rested a foreleg on her neck "it's alright Woona, everypony makes mistakes..." she comfirted in her wise lovely voice, seemingly so full of knowledge despite her young age.

Luna 'hmm'ed and stared at the ground for a while, prompting Celestia to give her a bit of a squeeze. "hey... he still loves you, and so do I" she finished with a kiss on Luna's head, making her blush a bit.

...that night...

Luna yawned as she hopped into her and her sister's giant white bed, the headboard adorning the sigil of their house, a white unicorn's horn.

Celestia looked next to the white bed, another one of the same design and shape that was meant for Luna, but she never used it, ever since they could stand, Luna had followered her sister like a shadow, constantly latching onto her leg, or hiding behind her from strangers she hadn't met yet.

Celestia giggled at the memories, "oh my little Woona..." she whispered as she joined her sister in the large bed.

Once the two got settled in, Luna snuggled up to her sister, entertwining her hind legs within Celestia's and wrapping her forelegs around her shoulders, then burrying her face in the white Alicorn's neck.

"mmmmm... I love you Tia..." Luna sighed while inhaling her sister's heavinly scent, it was a strange scent that she couldn't put a name to, but she absoloutely loved it.

Celestia caressed her sister's mane, gently stroking it with love, her maw dipped down to smell her sister's soft dark scent, so similar to so many things, mint, cold night air, even a hint of chocolate, but never seeming to fixate on any of them.

Even their tails twirled around one another as the sisters embraced tightly, filling a strange urge that neither could place, it had been this way since they were born, practically unseperable, even in bed.

A thought passed Celestia's mind, a problemt that had been brought up.

"Woona..." she softly spoke, rubbing her sister's mane "Father... do you think he's right?... are we... is our relationship... inappropriate?" she finished.

Luna looked into her sister's eyes "how do you mean?" she replied.

celestia sighed "we're always so close to oneanother, practically touching all the time... we hardly talk to anypony else... and we even sleep in the same bed together... and I don't think sister's are supposed to touch this much..."

Luna shoved her face right into Celestia's "WE'RE CLOSER THAN OTHER SISTERS! we just... we're the bestest best of sisters ever..." she latched tightly onto the white Alicorn "we'll be together forever... for all of our immortal lives..." she burried her face in Celestia's neck, "forever..." her voice became solemn "even if the whole world burns away to ash... we'll always have eachother... I'll never leave you... ever... I love you..." she finished.

Celestia felt tears stinging her eyes, "I love you too... and I'll never let you go... I'll hold onto you forever" she kissed Luna's head.

_forever... is a very long time_

...a week later...

the house of Crathahorn was traveling in their carriages towards the Cloud district of Equestira where most of the pegasi resided.

Inside Luna and Celestia's carriage, Celestia played with her sister's torso, the dark Alicorn on her back while Celestia traced shapes on her coat.

"what do you think tournament will be like?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

Celestia shrugged, "I've never seen one before so I can't say what it'll be like" she responded.

Luna rolled her eyes "I know that... I mean... what do you _think_ it'll be like?"

she was reffering ofcourse, to the gladiatorial tournament, the very one they were headed to, nobel houses from all over Equestria's small province were gathering to see the show, it's bloody displays had become legendary,

slaves turned barbaric warriors forced to fight in a caged collysium, often to the death, this was often used as a ploy by the pegasi lords to gain favor from the pegasi civilians around election time.

the carriage arrived. "wow... I've never been to this part of Equestria before..." Celestia cooed as she gazed around the white stone structures of the pegasi, though most of their cities were in the cloud district, there were many cities down on the ground, mostly to show the other races that they could actually live on the ground if they had too.

"well come on sister! let's go!" Luna squeeled as she took off towards the heavens, this left Celestia with a frown, they were supposed to wait for their father to cast the cloud walking spell on himself, their mother, and then them, but as Alicorns they could already walk on the cloudstuff without it.

Still... Celestia wished to respect her father's wishes...

With a resounding sigh, Celestia spread her wings and joined her sister in the air, headed for the cloud district.

XXXXX

The cloud district had a very romanesque appearance to it, huge stone structures, a very well articulated and balanced design within the buildings, and ofcourse, standing tall was the great collysium, and epitaph to pony inginuity, the sheer size of the thing baffled the mind to try and comprehend it!

It was also strange how they managed to get stone to rest upon the clouds, the idea tugged at Celestia's hunger for knowledge, she would have to take time later to study these structures and learned how they worked.

As it was, Celestia gave a faint smile at the impressive arcitecture, while Luna on the other hoof went berserk, speeding between all of the merchants with oooohs and aaaaaahhs then zipping into the collysium ecstatic with joy.

Celestia rolled her eyes, she knew that this was going to be a long day filled with making sure her sister didn't cause a catastrophy... again...

...during the first show...

Caramon sat in one of the higher seats, personally he detested such a barbaric display, and the idea of turning it into a show for sport... he shook his head in disgust 'pegasi...' the only reason he was here was to keep up appearances.

"ah! Caramon, just the pony I was looking for..." Caramon turned his green head to see a dark grey Unicorn with a princy white mane done up in a feminine fashion with dark yellow eyes.

"Serene, how charming..." Caramon replied with a forced smile, Serene was yet another competitor, the leader of the second great house of the Unicorns, every ten years, elections were held within each of the three races, and one representitive would be chosen among the ruling lords of each race,

from the Unicorns, a leader would be chosen between Briar Heart of house Sparkle, Serene Stare of house Rare, and Caramon Carmel of house Crathahorn.

"so... to what do I ow the pleasure?" Caramon asked, albeit grudgingly.

"well, as you know... elections are coming up, and with Briar's bribing, he's racked up quite a number of followers" Serene replied in his soothing cokcy voice that just made Caramon want want to clock him in the face wiht a hoof.

"your point?" Caramon retorted.

"well..." Serene fwiped his mane "it wouldn't do to have that mule as the chancelor again... but neither of us can rack up the votes individually to beat him" he finished.

Caramon quirked an eyebrow "... what are you getting at?"

Serene smirked "If say, I were to 'donate' my votes to your house, then you would have large enought numbers to win even over Briar" he said slyly.

Caramon's brow raised further as he backed his head away slightly. "...I'm guessing your not doing this out of the kindess of you heart..."

Serene chuckled "goodness no, but I stand aside for a term, it is chastizing to not win, but even worse for _Briar___ win."

Caramon chewed on his lip before speaking "then what would you want in return for the garnished votes?" he asked.

Serene smiled, "a night with Celestia... a few nights actually..."

Caramon gawked.

"well, if you don't want to win the elections then, I can understand" he turned to leave but Caramon put a hoof on his shoulder "... I didn't say no..."

...meanwhile...

Celestia and Luna sat right infront of the cage, only becasue Luna wanted to and begged her sister to join her, the collysium contained a large cage dome of iron that surrounded the arena, preventing pegasi gladiators from escaping, there were also various large spikes on the internal area of the cage.

"I'm soooooo excited!" Luna bounced in her seat repeatedly while Celestia looked bored for the most part, blowing her pink mane out of her right eye.

"WELCOME LORDS AND NOBLE MARES! TO THE 30TH AAAAANUAL GAMES! THIS YEARS GAMES FUNDED AND PLANNED BY THE DASHING CLAN!"

the Dashing clan... one of the five great houses of the pegasi.

The anouncer blared out the rest of his announcements before calling in the gladiators.

a huge bulky yellow stallion with green mane blue eyes trotted out with a full suit of steel platemail, a symbol of his hundred victorys, the crowd of pegasi and the few unicorn nobility cheered as he entered the cage of death.

From the other side, entered a toned red coated stallion with a very short silver mane and yellow eyes, wearing not a scrap of armor by personal choice, it slowed him down.

"TONIGHT! THE UP AND COMING HOPEFULLLLLL THE IMPAIIILER! SHALL BE PUT TO THE TEST AGAINST THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION OF THE COLLYSIUM! DRRRRAGON HEART!"

the crowd went ballistic, two of the most famous gladiators pitted against eachother in a battle to the death, no repreaves, no mercy.

"LET'S SSSSEEEE SOME BLOOOOD!"

the two pegasi flew at eachother with blinding speed, as soon as Dragonheart swung his blade, the red coated pegasus ducked under it and clipped the yellow stallion under the jaw, then backflipped in the air, his hind legs catching the gladiator with monstrous force sending him flying into the sky, only to join him, lock his hind legs around Dragonheart's waist and then bringing him down to the ground with a loud crack of metal and bone.

The Impailer then proceded to land a flurry of blows with his hind legs onto Dragonheart's face, blood splattered out to the sides.

Celestia gawked at the barbaric display, whereas Luna seemed to get even more excited, the sight of blood for the first time actually sent giddy shivers up her spine.

Hooves connected into the yellow stallion's face, followed by picking up his head and bashing it against the sand below, his pent up adrenalin.

Dragonheart roared as he bucked with his hind legs, sending the red stallion flying, and before he could land, crashed into him midair.

The two slammed into the brick wall, the sword being forgotten, Impailer locked his fore hooves around Dragonheart's and twisted, then fliped them around and locked pressure onto the shoulder, forcing him to the ground, then he lunged ontop of him, wrapped him up in his forehooves, and flew them both up to the cage of the arena and slammed him into one of the spikes.

the iron pierced through the armor and true to his opponant's name, Dragonheart was impailed through the chest, the iron spike sticking into him just a few feet above where Luna and Celestia were sitting.

The crowed jumped to their hooves, screeming in delight as Dragonheart gurgled on his blood before his eyes went slack, a good deal of the splatter landing on Impailer's red coat, mixing with the dirt.

The blood drizzled down the bars, landing infront of Luna's face, her eyes stared at the carnage in disturbed fascination, a faint blush flooding her face.

Luna looked to the victor who now landed in the center of the arena, coverd in blood and dirt, panting with a sheen of sweat persperating on his body.

The dark alicorn fealt an itch forming between her haunches and she bit her lip in frustration.

Celestia quite frankly looked horrified "how monstrous! well I'm glad that's over, come Luna we only needed to stay for one mat... Luna?" Celestia's head whipped around searching for her sister.

"ugh... what kind of trouble has she gotten into now?"

XXXXX

Luna had been dragged off by a few nobel born pegasi mares who she'd come to be aquainted with in the stands.

"wasn't that amazing?!" one of them cried ecstatically, Luna nodded with fervent enthusiasm.

"so... " another said with a coy smile "feel like watching some more?"

Luna mulled it over, while her familly had only planned on staying for one match, they were still planning on staying in the cloud district for the next two days.

"well... I suppose I can just meet my familly at the villa later..." the mares giggled in delight "that's the spirit! oh and we have a 'special' suprise for you after the games!"

XXXXX

Celestia was absoloutly fuming, screeming at her father at the top of her lungs, unbelieving that he would actually agree to such a thing!

"ENOUGH! I am the head of this house, and you are a part of it, you will do everything in your power to elevvate our name, whatever it takes!"

Celestia's face was screwed up in betray and disbelief, how could her own father, her FATHER do this?

"s-so am I just a whore to be sold out for political favors!? is that all I am to sou?!" Celestia fumed.

Caramon smacked her accross the face, Celestia shook her head and blinked, it wasn't so much the pain, it was nowhere near what Luna could deliver, as it was the shock that her father actually struck her.

the green stallion huffed through his nose, "silence you impudent whelp! you know NOTHING of the world! you've grown up in a plush extravagent comfort, you have no inkling of how the world works!" he stalked closer to her, staring her down, "despite our government, we are no different then the surrouning kingdoms, and in the game of thrones, you do whatever need's to be done in order to win!

one day you will be the noble mare of this house and you will have to omake difficult choice to elevate your status" he said grimly.

"I WOULD NEVER FORCE MY FAMILY TO DO THIS!"

"YOU'LL DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO!" they were now butting heads.

Caramon spoke, "one day you'll understand the necessity of sacrifice, this world is divided, restless and chaotic, only under one banner, under one ruler can there truly be peace"

Celestia blinked in supprise, not expecting the conversation to turn into a life lesson.

Caramon turned to leave, speaking one last time "one day you'll be the one to make decisions that will garnish hate and criticism, only when you are the vicctim can you make the choice to be the attacker."

and with that, he left.

XXXX

late into the night, Luna and her friends scampered towards the collysium dungeons, giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"a-are you sure about this?" Luna asked nervously.

"yes yes! just say his name, give the guard some coins and you get him for a whole hour!"

Luna gulped, she very shakilly trotted up to the dungeon cells, two intimidating pegasi guards stood at the entrance.

"um... The i-i-.." she felt like dying of embarassment, with her face flushing and staring at the ground she mumbled "th-the Impailer..." and as she did so she levitated out a few hundred bit pieces.

the guards opened the gate, took the gold and led her through the cells, Luna looked to her sides, taking in the sight of all the gates holding gladiators within them, many gave her perverted looks, each hoping that he was the one she'd purchased a tussle with.

all of the lecherous staring was actually exciting Luna even more, this world of filth, grim, and violence... it was marvelous! fascinating, so viscereal, so intense!

"Impailer!" one of the guards shouted as he rattled the iron brick shaped cage.

The red Stallion turned his head for only a moment before quickly dodging a strike, he'd gotten into another fight with the many other gladiators of his own order, something he did on a regular basis to keep him in maximum shape.

another dodge and a swift twisting of hooves had his opponant laying on the ground with a broken leg, the next target went down with a flurry of strikes to his jaw and neck, falling with a chocking stutter as he coughed up blood.

the rest of the gladiators stood back.

Impailer cracked his neck before staring at Luna through his fierce golden eyes, the stare made her shiver with delight, that cold menacing gaze of a natural born killer.

The guards led them both to a semi nice room to the side, it was for the most part empty, save for a single bed.

XXXXX

A knock sounded at Celestia's chamber door, she opened it with her majiik, expecting her father to trot in appologising for his rude behavior and calling the whole thing off, instead, she saw a grey stallion with silvery hair and dark yellow eyes.

Celestia cringed "... L-lord Stare..." she forced out betwen her teeth.

"please... call me Serene..." the Unicorn trotted over and without permission hopped up on Celestia's bed without permission and scooted himself right next to her.

"..." Celestia didn't reply, she was trying to think up something to say, but anytime something did formulate in her mind, her mouth refused to open.

"so, I trust your father as informed you of our... arrangement" he said in that smooth cocky voice of his.

Celestia nodded slowly, not making eye contact with him, the Unicorn scooted closer so that they were touching, the contact making Celestia shudder.

"oh shhh.. I'll be gentle" he rubbed her pink mane with a forehoof.

"j-just.. get it over with..." she turned around and lifted her rump in the air.

Serene shrugged, he moved her tail to the side with his majiik, exposing her beautiful plot.

XXXXX

Luna was on her back with the gladiator bucking her like there was no tomorrow, sex after a bloody fight was the most wonderful combination in the world as far as the pegasus was concerned, and he'd never bucked an Alicorn before, her turquise mane, dark blue almost black coat smelling of so many beautiful scents, while his own thick musk of dirt, grime, and blood filled Luna's nose.

She'd requested that he NOT be bathed, she wanted him bloody and dirty, just as she'd seen him in the arena, this barbaric killing machine thrusting into her without mercy, his stench of death making her eyes roll into the back of her head, she wrapped her legs and wings around his body while yelping in delight,

"oh yyyeeeess!~"

the gladiator rammed harder and faster as his peak hit him hard, unleashing a torrent of thick white ropes into Luna's entrance, the feeling of liquid fire filling her up made Luna drool.

The gladiator only stopped for a minute to rest before flipping her over onto her stomach, clasping his own hooves around her, and lifting her up with his wings before slamming her body into the wall and rutting her from behind in the air.

Luna squeeled in delight

XXXXX

Celestia bit her lip, holding back tears as Serene entered and exited her repeatedly, no bleeding as Alicorn weren't born with a hymen, Celestia wanted to cry, but refused to let the tears fall, no words could describe the disgust she felt for herself, being sold to this stranger just so her father gould garnish votes...

The Alicorn covered her face with her hooves in an attempt to hide her shame.

XXXXX

Luna was close, so close, her legs slpayed against the stone walls while the strong gladiator took her from behind, she felt his teeth clamp onto her neck drawing blood; something he liked to do to let those pompus stuck up lords know that he'd bucked their wife or daughter.

Luna shuttered as the stinging pain melded with her pleasure, creating a whole new viscereal feeling that she didn't even know existed.

"yeees!~ mmmm more!" she cried, riding her wave of pleasure, when the gladiator pulled back, he noticed the mark he'd left heal up almost instantly, leaving not a trace of it behind, the sight of this unnerved him for a second.

"d-dont stop!"

The stalling regained his senses and returned to rutting her more violently then before "b-bite me again!" she pleaded; the gladiator did so.

"UUUUUHHHHH!~" the feeling of pain mixing with her pleasure once again wracked her body, she goraned incomprehencible words as she ground her body into the wall, squirming and squeeling in pleasure, and then it hit her, hard.

"AAAAARRGGHHHHHH!" a huge rush of juices flowed onto the bed beneath them.

The two fell from the air onto the bed panting, the gladiator in satisfaction and Luna in wonder and amazement, so this is what she had been missing all these years? what did it feel like to do this with an earth pony? or a Unicorn? or, gasp!, a mare?

Luna giggled madly as all sorts of naughty ideas came to mind, she was going to be doing quite a bit of exploring with her body in the future...

XXXXX

Serene was fixing up his mane with his majiik while Celestia lay on her stomach, silent tears still streaming down her face, feeling empty, weak...

"oh really now! don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" the stallion asked.

Celestia didn't respond.

The Unicorn rolled his eyes and shuffled next to Celestia, rubbing her back "you know, this doesn't have to be unpleasant, how about we spend some time to get to know eachother hm?"

Once again celestia didn't respond.

Serene chewed his lip for a bit before massaging Celestia's shoulders with his hooves "how about we just take a while to talk hm?"

the feeling of her muscles being grinded did relax Celestia somewhat...

XXXXX

... two years later...

the Crathahorn's castle had some new additions, the stone was now polished and adorned with various flags and banners, guardens rested outside of the area, it was truely a beautiful place with the new bits that Caramon had coming in, a lovely addition thanks to his new station.

the doors opened to reveal Serene and his small entourage, he made frequent 'visits' to the Crathahorn estate for weeks at a time in the many months past.

Celestia scoweled as he entered, giving a sharp leer at her father, as if reminding him of the price that she had to pay for his reward.

"ah Caramon! so good to see you!" Serene bowed.

Caramon ignored his daughter and waved a dismissive hoof at Serene, "yes yes welcome, we've prepared a bed chamber for you" 'even though you wont use it' he added in his head, he knew that he'd be staying in Celestia's chambers, Luna having gotten her own lavish room as the familly coin purses grew larger, and the castle with it.

Speaking of the mischevious runt, Celestia noticed that her sister was nowhere to be seen, she resounded to sighin, figuring that she'd cause some chaos or other to alert her presence at some point...

The day drawled on, and eventually all the Unicorn's, Celestia, exited the great hall to lower the sun and raise the moon.

Serene yawned and trotted over to the White Alicorn "I do believe it's time we retired my dear" he said with that sly smirk of his.

Celestia feined a shiver and trotted with him into the hall, as soon as they climbed the steps and were out of the line of sight of the other ponies, Celestia pushed Serene against the wall with his back touching it and smothered him in a kiss, shoving her tongue down his throat and nearly choking him.

Their passionate kissing continued for a while before Celestia allowed him a break to breath, then she lightly slapped him "I missed you, you imp! why were you gone for so long?" she pouted, making her vissage of one eye coverd by her thick wavy pink mane even cuter.

Serene chuckled, "I was only gone for a month"

Celestia poked his chest with her hoof "one month too long!" she chastized, but with a smile on her face.

In the two years since their first meeting, they'd formed a very strong bond, even bordering on love, Serene was actually a very kind hearted pony, so rare among nobility, he was charming, elequent, generous with his courtesy and gifts, and practially worshiped Celestia, which somehow made the Alicorn feel stronger...

The two ponies giggled as they headed for Celestia's chambers, along the way they heard some giggling coming from Luna's room.

"so THAT'S where she's been" Celestia smiled triumphantly, she slowly opened the door and poked her head in, seeing Luna's head poking out from under the covers with one of the servant fillys beneath her.

"wow..." Celestia closed the door and blinked a few times "interesting..." she muttered.

serene tilted his head "something amis?" he asked.

Celestia shook her head "tis nothng..." they continued on and entered into her chambers, almost immediately Celestia lifted Serene up with her majiik making him flai his legs out in the air comically, that always made Celestia laugh "gotcha!"

"this behaviour is unbefitting of a proper noble mare!" the Unicorn chastized, prompting Celestia to stick her tongue out at him before setting him down on his back and hopping ontop of him, drawing the stallion into another sensual kiss.

XXXXX

/

far west of the god-king Jupiter's kingdom...

Jupiter walked, not trotted, but walked to the edge of his army's encampment, he stood on two hooves, his torso mishapen by pony standards, his forelegs much longer and rather then forehooves, he had hands with fingers,

a very powerful spell only usuable by Alicorns, the antrho-equine spell, which he also had cast on his entire army, their bibpedal and finger using forms making them severly more deadly in combat.

"sir!" Jupiter turned, his black coat a stark contrast to the yellow dry desert grass around him, his blood red mane hanging down the left side of his head, concealing his left ear, and his bangs overing his left blue eye. his black horn was much longer then a Unicorns, and his pegasus wings were severaly larger then his body, but hat a bat-like shape and texture to them rather then feathered. odly shapped legs with hooves stood on the grassy dry hot tundra below.

"everything is in place! we are ready to attack!" the general reported.

Jupiter smiled, he had declared war on a small kingdom to the west of his own, not because of resources, not because of any threats, infact, it seemed that there wasn't really a good reason for it at all!

In truth, there was only one reason that Jupiter had chosen to attack these ponies, one reason...

Jupiter summoned up a very large orb with his majiik, it displayed a bird's eye view of the soon to be battlefield, the estate he was marching on with his army was very well fortified for it's size, two large mountains and the sea protected three sides of a large hill, ontop of the elevated plains of the hill was the capital of the small kingdom, but what a well build city it was!

in the center in the far back was the castle, a sizeable keep sure enough, the first thick layer of wall defending it enclosed the area, and held some siege towers within suited up with anti siege weapons, along with the main barracks,

beyond that lay another great stone wall, fitted with a hundred archers, a mixture of Unicorns and earth ponies, all of them antrho-equine.

which meant that their overlord... was an Alicorn like Jupiter... and there in lie the reason for the war... "hm hm hmm... yet another would-be god shall fall today just like all the rest..." with one Alicorn being born every five thousand years, logic dictates that with how old the world is, there should be roughly 112 Alicorns, yet so few exist throught the world... and Jupiter was the one who saw to that.

He was among the only beings in the universe who knew how to truly kill an Alicorn, and despite the majority of his previous foes being aeons older then him, he'd managed to fell them all... and with each passing milenia, he only grew stronger, and hunted his own kind down with more fervency.

the god-king's general shifted nervously.

"something wrong general?" Jupiter asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk, he could read the genreal's mind, one of the hundreds of passive powers he'd gained from the immortal's he'd killed.

"well... h-how long will this continue my liege? n-not that his is bad or anything, just curious..." he stumbled out.

Jupiter laughed a bone chilling roar, like the sound of the reaper cackling, "I will not stop until I am the only immortal left! I'll tell you a secret Sharp Sword, there is only room for one true ruler of this world, and that's me, but as long as there are those with the power to challenge that claim, I shall continue to conquer and destroy every Alicorn in my path... until there's just me... and then I shall unite the 14 Kingdomes under one banner! under one ever-lasting ruler" Jupiter became solemn for a moment "I will give this world the King it deserves... after eitght thousand years of bloodshead... maybe this Alicorn is the last... maybe after him and a few more wars to overthrow the rulers of the other kingdoms... maybe there can finally be peace... true peace... no more warlords... no more vying for power... maybe then..."

his voice became soft as a whisper "maybe... the majiik of friendship can finally flourish... in a land not ravaged by war and hate..."

The general blinked, completely at a loss at what to say, quite frankly he didn't know WHERE to start, the genocide of his king's own race, the gall of thinking one can rule the world, the promise to have many wars yet with the other 13 kingdoms, or that strange foalish frase he whispered at the end.

'majiik of friendship?... bah! he's getting screwy in the head from living for so many years' he thought to himself before bowing, "if that's all your grace" he said.

Jupitor gave an absent nod, allowing the general to leave, then he sighed, knowing how long it would be until his plans would come to fruition, that small light in the back of his head that indicated the existence of other immortals... it was so ridiculously faint... so tiny... "this might be the last one..." he mumbled before shaking his head and focusing back on the enemy territory,

alongside the second wall, were crossbowmen, bowmen, more siege stone towers, and a large army of swords and spearman.

aaaaand then thewere were the trebuchete, the catapolts and other siege weapons lined on the top of the hill to the city, but aside from those, were the industrious buildings to the right of the castle, and the farming buildings to the left, completely exposed and unprotected.

There was also a large wheate farm with mill and bread bakery at the mase of the hill, that was the most voulnerable to attack.

"hmmm..." Jupiter began to formulate a battle plan in his head, he could prabably caus an apocalytic meteor shower and destroy all of the other Alicorn's forces, then charge on him himself, but where was the fun in that?

Jupiter chuckled, he loved war, loved seeing all those ponies rip eachother to shreds like animals, the stench of blood and death filling the meadow's air, nothing could compare in his mind.

"well... let's get this bal started..."

XXXXX

a huge army of spearman and swordsman lined up infront of the hill, while trebuchete and unicorn mjii took the left and right flanks.

Jupiter smiled. "gooooood bye..."

the trebuchete launched stones at the catapolts, utterly destroying them as the Unicorn majii moved ever closer in order to send balls of flame and bolts of lightning hurling them half a mile to the castle walls, striking down the archers,

fire burned flesh, lightning explosions sent ponies flying off the walls to their deaths.

Trebutchete moved closer and closer to the enemy walls, stones flying across the walls, archers fell, anti siege toweres were destroyed and crushed, eventually the outer wall itself was destroyed.

The Unicorns pressed forward under the protection of the Cats, but ahead of them, the main army of Earth ponies charged with murderous haste, crashing upon the enemie's stallion-at-arms,

The superior steel of the god-king's army met with bronze armor, crashing upon their bodies, swords were blocked by shields as speaponies used their reach to gain advantage.

As the main soak of the enemie's army was distracted, the Unicorns moved around them to the inner walls, archers rained arrows upon them, but the missles were deflected by the CATs, the Unicorns beneath them launching destruction spells upon the walls to destroy the archers, upon their deaths, pegasi came flying in from Jupiter's army,

landing upon the walls and opening the gates.

"THE GATES ARE OPEN"

somepony shouted from the outfields of the battle.

The main soak of jupiter's hoof soldiers finished off the enemy spear and sword ponies, making their way past the shattered walls and now open gates, only to be met with enemy knights, rather than bronze, they actually had full suits of steel platemail, wielding the sharpest of broadswords and giant metalic shields.

"FOR HIS GRACE!" they shouted before charging upon Jupiter's soldiers, cutting them down like wheat.

Jupiter frowned at the sight. "hmm... send in... Death Hooves.." he telepathically commanded to his generals, he then turned his attention to the monastary west of the castle, many warriour monks were preparing to join the fight, if his army got caught between the knights and the monks...

he commanded his fleet of assassins to storm the monastary, monks were assailed with poisoned throwing dagges and crosbow bolts.

One of the generals frowned at this, looking at the desecration of the monastary through the scrying orb "my liege... won't this incure the wrath of the gods?"

Jupiter laughed "the gods care little of mortal affairs, that's one thing I've come to know for absoloute sure in my many years..."

back on the battlefield, the god-king's army had spread apart, fearing to get close to the remaining three knights who had cut the army down to half it's normal size, and who's armor seemed to deflect andy and all majiik.

Then ponies began making room, slowly backing away to form a path as an Earth pony in black platemail walked slowly up to the knights, he slowly drew his sword, the blade seeming to glow with an ethereal enchantment.

"your grace.. I never learned... who is Death Hooves?" one of Jupiter's generals asked.

Jupiter smiled "nopony, he's a phantom... a demon I forged from the iron will of a hundred soldiers, he has the strength of fifty earth ponies, the speed of a hundred pegasi, and the indominatable will of a dozen unicorns, and only one purpose... to obey my every command... he's the perfect soldier"

Death Hoove's entire body was concealed under the black armor, even an odly shaped helmet kept his head hidden, no shield guarded him, only the large glowing claymore.

The three knights held firm and charged upon Death Hooves, within a single blur, one of the knights fell to the ground, his head rolling off to the side, body limping to it's kneese before falling over.

The knight's jaws dropped, Death hooves merely stood unmoving, unfeeling, just a souless husk, a tool.

The second knight attempted a quick strike but was impailed before he could even drop his sword down, the enchanted blade braking through his majiikal armor.

The knight lurched repeatedly as his lifes blood poured out and down Death Hoove's blade and armor.

the last knight actually managed a hit on Death Hooves, but the blade ricoched off his armor and went flying into the air, before the knight could regain his senses, Death Hooves had cleaved him in half, straight down the middle, meat, bones, armor and all.

Jupiter clapped his hands giddely "now THAT is how you fight!"

The generals and soldiers in the scrying orb gulped with horrified looks.

"that _thing_ isn't natural..." one of the generals commented.

"well then... let's be off shall we?" Death Hooves suggested, teleporting in front of the main keep.

"ahh... lovely structure... I think this will make a very nice outpost wouldn't you agree?" he asked smilling at one of his soldiers, an almost maniacle look on his face.

The soldier gulped and noded quickly.

Jupiter one again burst out laughing as he entered the main keep, heading towards his new enemy, the Alicorn.

Jupiter entered a room that seemed like it was from a different world, with a crack of his neck, the illusion was obliterated. "really? illusions? that's the best you have?" he lifted his hand to his side without looking and caught the enemy Alicorn by the neck, then with a flick of his wrist, the immortal went flying into and through a wall.

"tsk tsk tsk, foal's play..." Jupiter chastized as he walked through the hole in the wall, his red mane falling over his face.

The Alicorn rose form the rubble, his wounds already regenerated, Dark green coat with a rainbow colored mane "you think... that you can kill ME?!" he screemed as his horn clowed, summoning up all of his power.

Jupiter rolled his eyes "well I wouldn't be here if I didn't..."

The rainbow maned Alicorn huffed, his body glowing with awesome might "do you even know how to kill me?"

Jupiter burst out laughing his maniacle laugh yet again "acutally... I'm probably the only being who DOES know..."

outside of the castle, the remaining soldiers heard a bone chilling shriek as unholy light shot out form the castle's windows.

The yellow desert grass around the army turned white and died, the few farms around them darkened, the fruit rotting, as iff all nature around them were dying.

A dark chill filled the air, dark clouds filled the sky and thunder clapped, rain, red as blood fell upon the land, tainting it with impurities.

Some of the soldiers passed out, others threw up from the sick feeling that spontaneously overcame them.

and through it all, Jupiter walked out of the castle, a smug look on his face. "another one bites the dust..."

Ponies around him gulped in fear... this... 'god-king'... the slayer of immortals...

"well then! tally hoe! time to head home!" he said pleasantly as he skipped back to the siege camp.

XXXXXX

the army finally returned to Balmora, stewards and chamberlines worked out land titles to lords on who would claim the new estate that Jupiter had now usurped.

Servants bustled about, and for the most part, the palace life seemed normal.

Jupiter's blue eyes scanned the room, he saw three of his four wives, "hmmm... Strawberry must be entertaining herself..."

...speaking of which...

Crimson lay on his back, a larger body now adorning his features, his red horns on the sides of his head now three inches long, his spikes a little longer and more sharp, his claws a bit longer from his fingers, and his snubed snout was more ball point blunt then snubbed, his body was also larger, on all fours he'd be a head taller then most ponies, while on two legs he was nearly three times their height.

ontop of him was the barbarian Scar, her blind silver eyes staring out at nothing as she rode the dragon, forehooves on his chest while her hind quarters bounced up and down on his 5 inch member, gridning along the strange ridges and protrusions of the meat accentuating her pleasure.

Strawberry mashed her cunt with a hoof, revelling in the sight of the barbarian riding her dragon.

Crimson's red eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gripped Scar's flanks, loving the feeling of her internal walls constricting around his member, the squishy comfort of her grinding his meat inside her cavern, her comfy haunches snuggling around his waist.

"ohhhh...mmmmfff!" Crimson gripped her sides tightly, he was already close and as soon as Scar's midsection spasmed from her own climax, their moans cried out into the room as they both arched their backs, Crimson spurted his seed into her womb his head falling back onto the bed sheets panting.

"b-buck..." Crimson breathed out in a daze. Scar seemed to always where the poor dragon out.

As the guards forced them out of the bed, not letting them enjoy the euphoria of afterglow, Scar clopped her hooves hard against the marble of the room, the sonar confirming the positioning of everything, she'd been gradually memorizing where everypony and everything was, this was the day... the day when she'd finally have revenge...

Crimson lazilly smiled as he walked out of the room, seeing Blue enter in after him, Strawberry would have a few more shows before she would be satisfyed, in her old age it seemed that the years only increased her perverted hunger.

XXXXX

Crimson lounged comfortably in the library of the palace, reading five different books at once, as his eyes scanned one book for a single second, memorizing the information, then moving onto the next, absorbing the content at an unreal pace.

Crimson felt a hand on his shoulder that starled him, he turned his head to see the god-king, his face lighting up as he latched onto the bipedal pony "JUPITER!" he shouted, the Alicorn laughed godheartidly and patted the dragon's back before he released him.

In the years that he'd been here, Jupiter had become sort of like a surrogot father, and Strawberry in her own twisted way, a mother.

Jupiter smiled as he saw the various books that Crimson was reading "you'll be an amazing scholor one day... you already are" he said with a chuckle.

Crimson blushed and rubbed the back of his head "aw shucks..." he replied.

Jupiter went solemn for a moment, prompting a curious stare from the dragon. "you're very smart Crimson... and one day you'll be unimaginably powerful when you reacch full adult-hood..." he rubbed the draggon's head "you might even be able to rule by my side one day." he finished.

Crimson laughed "ya, as if that'll ever happen, I'm just a slave"

Jupiter frowned "only until Strawberry dies, and she's getting on in her years" he retorted.

Crimson blinked "wh-what'da ya mean?" he had noted how through the years Strawberry had progressively gotten older and older, yet Jupiter stayed eternally young and beautiful.

Jupiter sighed "she will eventually die.. and you'll have no master... but you don't have to leave this place" the Alicorn looked into Crimson's eyes "your smart, strong and you're very resourceful and well, practical, like me... *sigh* I... I have a plan for my conquest throught the world... but there is still the posiblility... however small... that I might not survive it... and I have no heirs... not ones powerfull enough to keep this kingdom together anyway.."

Crimson blinked "what...do you..." he trailed off as Jupiter put his hands on Crimson's shoulders "I want you to become my apprentice... I'll teach you everything I know about ruling, warefar, and building an empire... if you want to that is, I can't force this on you, well I can, but I won't"

Crimson's eyes went out of focus, his mind trying to process everything he'd just taken in. "you mean... I can... can I really be a prince?" the concept seemd unreal to him, a slave, a dragon made pony royalty? it sounded like a stuped fairy tale.

Jupiter nodded with a smirk "I'm the god-king, what I say goes, and if I say you're my heir, then your my heir, end of story."

...

Crimson made up his mind, perhaps somepony else would have needed a few days to think about it, but with a dragon's mind, he quickly weighed his options "ok!" he said with a firm nod.

XXXXX

Scar was being led into her bedchambers, she counted the steps in her head, 5..6...7...NOW!

With a swift jutting of her fore and hind left legs, the guard escorting her fell to the ground, limping from his broken limbs, she then quickly turnd around and bucked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall with a clang of metal vs. marble.

The pink barbarian gave the guard no time for respite and lunged ontop of him, snapping her teeth on his neck and with a muffled screem from the guard, ripped his throat out, then grasped his sword from his sheath and drew it as the guard spasmed, his vision going blurry from the mortal wound.

Scar stopmed on his face to finish him off, then dashed through the halls with the sword in her mouth, though she was use dto axes, she could still kill with a blade.

The barbarian's overly sensitive ears sensed hoofsteps approching from around the corner, she pressed her body against the stone "and so I say, with a frog and a ladel!" both guards roared with laughter, which was abruptly cut short when a blade slid through one of the guard's neck.

The fellow Earth pony blinked a bit in confusion until the barbarian latched onto his head with her hooves and with a violent twist, snapped his neck, then she yanked the sword out of the gurgling guard drowning in his own blood and sprinted off throguh the hallways, following the map in her head.

XXXXX

A lavish white Unicorn rested upon the bedspread in her chambers, Strawberry slept peacefully, only to be abruptly woken as the barbarian burst through the doors in a blood rage, charging straight for the old Unicorn, only to be taken down by three guards.

But Scar was already in her barbarian berserker fit, she through the guards off with inequine strength and lunged at the Unicorn with the sword in her mouth, but in the time that he guards had pounced her, Strawberry had gotten hold of the switch and pressed it fervently.

Scar fell to the ground, the collar constricting blood flow, only her berserker fit giving her the strength to press on, but before she could get ahold of Strawberry, the Unicorn levitated the barbarian in the air and held her there as she choked.

Brain lossed oxygen... vision went hazy... and soon... Scar fell unconcious.

XXXXX

Crimson was sitting in the main hall next to the anthro Alicorn, Jupiter was in the process of teaching the dragon battle strategies when the doors to the main hall were thrown open, a disgrunteled Strawberry trotting in with Scar tied up and floating behind her, she tossed the pony unceremoniously to the grond.

"this little wench killed 17 of the palace guards and tried to kill me!" she stated plainly but forcefully.

Jupiter looked to the barbarian, "hm... well... not much to be said here is there? execute her" he said plainly before returning to his previous task.

Crimson frowned "... why does she have to die?" he asked, in the time he'd been here, he'd come to be good friends with the earth pony.

The Alicorn chuckled "perhaps one day you'll understand... when you set laws, you must keep them, she broke the law, for which the punishment is death... it's as simple as that."

Crimson looked a little horrifed "is life that insignificant?" he asked, not beliving that Jupiter could be this heartless.

"yes actually" he said with a shrug, "life comes and goes in this vengefull world of ours, perhaps in another time, in another day it would be different, but here and now... well... this is just how the sweetmeat crumbles... afterall, it's the next life beyond that's _really_ important, the only thing that lasts within this world is the enevitable garauntee that it will at some point end... even for powerful beings like you, even for immortals like me, nothing is eternal, there's no such thing as real immortality." he finished.

Crimson blinked a bit then turned his head to see Strawberry throw the barbarian to the ground and sink an ethereal blade into the back of her neck.

watching his friend die... with all that he knew, Crimson wasn't sure how to feel...

_there is no such thing as real immortality_

XXXXX

/

Sea Sprinkle had finally set up her kingdom the way she wanted it, subjects loyal and loving of her, the castle's keep housing vampires instead of living soldiers, demons for stewards, misers, and chamberlains, and the ponies... the lords and noble mares of her court had also been turned, her ponies within the towns and little villages now payed homeage and worship to the dark Lords of Tartarus.

Those that refused... well... let's just say newborn vampires need a very fresh supply of food...

Sea lay on her royal cushion, the Queen of the northern territories, ofcourse that title meant little with the surrounding two kingdoms, to the east was Dragoviicin, and to the west was a kingdom among the forests, where unnatural things lived 'hmph! I am no stranger to the 'unnatural' hm hmhmmmm' the witch thought to herself, though she supposed that she should attack the eastern kingdom first, take the throne of the living beings, more fodder to be made into either vampires or hosts for her demons.

with her hive mind, she commanded her vampiric army to ready for battle.

XXXXX

Sea sat upon a snowy outland, staring at the large black castle of Dragoviicin, it actually looked much more formidible then she had previously thought.

Sea smiled, "but I have an army that does not sleep, and does not stop..."

the witch looked at her vampires, the pegasi lined up and ready for battle, ony 200 warriors, a pathetically small army compared to most, but she knew that every vampony was worth twenty stallions.

"well... what are you lot wating for? FEAST!"

the vampony army sprinted at lightning speeds towards the castle walls, although none of them were as powerful as Freya or Elcion being that they are purebloods, the rest were still unnaturally strong being second generation.

However their mighty speed was stopped short as they all slammed into a forcefield.

What happened next... zombies and skeletons began rising from the ground, latching onto the vampires leggs and clawing at their torsos.

Sea blinked in confusion "... what... in the hay? are those zombies? those are zombies!"

though witches of great power could make vampires, they had little experience with true necromancy.

the vampires kicked and bucked and fought the corpses off with their unnatural power, but the undead just kept coming and coming and coming and coming and comming!

The vampires began getting overrun by sheer numbers, every time the smashed a skeleton or ripped a zombie in half, long black worms would srpout out and reconnect the undead's bodies, only to have them return to thier single purpose, empty beings with no rhyme or reason, just a single command, a single will driving them, unyielding husks...

Vamponies began falling, mountains of trotting corpses piling ontop of them, ripping and biting at their torsos, and finally, destroying thier hearts.

one by one, Sea's vampire soldiers began gradually falling, and soon zombies started rising near her own self, she shrieked and called forth an unholy rune on the ground, calling forth demons to protect her, the bipedal hideous creatures easilly ripped the zombies to bits, but more and more kept coming, as if there were an unlimited number of corpses burried in the ground.

The whole time, a single pony watched the chaos unfold from the top of his black castle, guarded by a warding spell, the Unicorn looked out from the highest tower, smiling as his undead horde ever so slowly conquered the far superior nosferatuse.

XXXXX

Sea was galloping for her life, most of her vampires had been ripped to shreds, a few had escaped one of them throwing her onto their back and sprinting at super speeds towards her castle, with her hive mind, she commanded her demons to round the ponies of her estate up into the castle, and to send warning to the other lords to prepare for an attack.

Sea Sprinkle felt true fear for the first time since her foalhood, she had thought her army invincible, her rule absoloute, everything she'd gone through to get this far... but here she had her first war, no not even that, her first battle and she couldn't even manage to make _that_ work!

Sea cried, it was all she could really do... just cry as she brought up her wardes around the castle, had her demons manage the villagers, and huddle up into a ball in her great hall with her few remaining vampires surrounding her.

"is this really it? cast down before I've even risin?... heh... how tragic" she wiped snot on her foreleg.

hours pased...

Sea Sprinkle, the great witch of the north, knew it was all over when she heard yelling from outside, likely her villagers and demons were being slaughtered by the undead, whoever comanded them had probably broken through her barrier, and were now coming for her.

Sea Sprinkle gulped and shakilly rose to her hooves "I... w-will not go down without a FIGHT!" she roared through her tear stained face, her illusion of beauty wavering, she willed her remaining vampirs to rise, she let up several runes around the interior of the castle, summoing up her strongest of demons, and prepared... that's all she could really do... prepare...

The doors flung open and an orange stallion Unicorn with white and grey mane, and purple eyes trotted in, well more pranced.

"so! you are the naughty little witch who's been shaking things up around here?" he said in an amused tone, his body was very lanky and gangly, and his orange coat was extremely pale and lifeless.

Sea's vampires charged the stallion, but no sooner had they taken off, then had the pony raised his forehoof and simply siad, "turn" immediately, the vampires fled from the castle, even Freya and Elcion.

Sea blinked 'what just happened?' she shook her head and willed her demons to attack, but as soon as they moved, the pony lifted his hoof again and shouted as a blinding black light shot out and smothered the room, banishing the demons back to tartarus.

Sea gulped "w-what... what ARE you?!" she found herself backing up rapidly, tripping over herself, her illusion completely brakeing, revealing her true witch form.

The orange pony stalked over to her "first of all, who I am is Sherbert Worm, and what I am... is a Cleric of Decoleas, goddes of death; and being a cleric of a death god well... entitles me to some interesting abilities such as advanced necromancy... heh..."

Sherbert was now face to face with the witch, his large purple eyes with dark circles stared into Sea's empty sockets.

Sea fell onto her rump, a cleric... turning undead, banishing demons... a war priest of the gods... one who can use holy majiik and (those who serve the darker gods) masters of necromancy...

Sea's head slumped onto the marble flooring, so this is how it ends huh? the big bad which burned to death by the cleric... sounds like a psalm from a holy book...

"do you want to rule the world little witch?" the Cleric asked.

Sea didn't respond.

"because you're going about it all wrong..." the dark Cleric spoke again.

the witch blinked... then looked up "what?"

Sherpert laughed "you're not the only one who wants to rule the world..." he knelt infront of her.

"I can help you... if you want... we could take the world together..."

Sea Sprinkle was positive that her mind was messing with her, perhaps the hundreds of demons residing in her body were finally gaining control of her senses and were bucking with her mind.

"wh..why-" "ofcourse I'd want something in return" he cut her off.

the witch turned her head away slightly "such as?"

Sherbert smiled "marry me"

Sea spasmed a bit and gawked "WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAT?!" she definitely wasn't expecting that...

"wh..why...I mean.. why me? why would you want.. this?" she gestured to her decayed, horrifying form.

"and.. I'm a witch.. your a priest of the gods! arent... aren't we sort of... mortal enemies?"

The cleric shrugged "Deocaleas doesn't much care what her subjects do, as long as we keep sending her souls, she's happy, as for the personall choice... well..." he tapped a hoof to his chin "let's just say I'm a very very lonely old stallion... and personally I think your beautiful..." he caressed her chitenous cheek, "I love the dark and disturbing... that and nopony's ever had the gall to attack my keep openly like that before" he finished with a laugh.

"you got spunk filly, and i like that... marry me... marry me and I'll show you how to rule an empire of darkness and death..." he proposed with an almost demonic smile.

Sea blinked, or would have if she had eye lids, she pondered this choice... marry a necromancer, a cleric no less... but with his aid... and his undead army... she could definitely have a chance at gaining true power...

the witch stood tall and smiled with her cracked lips, "ok... I'll marry you... Cleric of death"

END OF EPISODE 2!

AN: apologies for not getting this up sooner, and sorry for it only being one chapter, I'm getting my ass working on the next one and hopefully it'll be up in a few days, I know there were supposed to be multiple chapters but I got really distracted, anyway things are really going to start picking up from here, and the story line is going to start darting forward into what I've had jumping around in my head for a long time.

oh an incase anyone's interested, here's a pmv I made  watch?v=yUNnnQIp1M0


	3. Unite and Conquer

EPISODE 3: Unite and Conquer

*to unite under one banner, to fight under one ruler, it takes the will of a true leader to command a kingdom, and it takes a true kingdom to make a leader* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

previously, Celestia and Luna began learning of the grimy truths of the outside world, meanwhile, Crimson has become the heir to the Balmora throne, and in the northern wastes, the witch Sea Sprinkle has now been engaged to the powerfull necromancer Sherbert...

and now, episode three...

watch?v=sMqz_vc22_g Game of Ponies Intro (I do not own!)

...three hundered years after Celestia and Luna's birth...

Celestia was trotting up her steps, knowing full well that her aspiration was a very foolish and quite frankly, obserd one, but she was still planning on bringing it to fruition regardless...

But she needed an ally...

Celestia reached the top of the steps and approached her sister's room, she was about to knock but shrugged and decided to just trot on in... she should have knocked...

There was Luna... on her stomach... with one of the servant filly's head betwen her haunches... and Luna herself had her mouth wrapped around a servant colt's member sucking hapilly away.

Celestia wasn't shocked at this or even slightly supprised, she merely rolled her eyes and trotted in "ehem..." she cleared her throat to gain her sister's attention.

Luna stopped her fallacio to face Celestia "hello dear sister, have you perhaps heard of knocking?" her voice was much more mature now and her light blue turquise mane was much longer, hanging down both sides of her head and face, multiple strands of bangs falling over her eyes and maw.

Celestia sighed "ever heard of abusing your station? poor ponies, forced to be used as sex toys" she said in mock concern.

Luna shrugged "I don't hear them complaining, especially Bubblewrap here" she accentuated her statement by giving the grey colt's stallionhood a long lick.

Celestia face hoofed "ugh this is NOT how a noble mare should act... whatever, moving on, I need you to meet me in my chambers in an hour" she siad shaking her head.

Luna had returned to sucking the colt off and waved a hoof dismissively at her sister in compliance.

XXXXX

Luna arrived down in the main hall to greet her sister "you wanted to see me?" she said with a somewhat boared expression.

Celestia leered slightly before sighing, "Luna... I... I need somepony I can rely on... what I"m going ot suggest to the council today... is rather uh... ambitious"

Luna's eye brow asked a question in raising.

Celestia took a deep breath before explaining her dream.

...

Luna blinked "... Sister... that's... I don't know what to say... are you SURE about this?" she asked with a truly concerned expression.

Celestia nodded "absoloutely! it's the only way to put a real end to the wars and disharmony" she said resoloutely.

Luna groaned "well I guess I have to help you..." she said makeing Celestia raise her head in shock "realy?! you will?!" she asked in disbelief, she was honestly expecting a lot more resistence in this.

Luna shrugged "somepony has to make sure you don't go mad with power heh heh" she chuckled.

The white Alicorn grinned from ear to ear "OH THANK YOU!" she tackled her sister to the ground "thank you thank you thank you!"

somewhere in the back of Luna's mind, she had a feeling that she'd regret this some day...

XXXXX

All of the Unicorn lords and great houses were gathered in the council room in response to Celestia's request.

"well then? what's the meaning of this?" one of the nobels asked.

Celestia sat on a floor cushion on on eof the sides of the circular table staring at the rest of the nobility, she knew full well what she was going to ask, and the likely reactions to it, but she held firm, this day would mark the beginning... the beginning of her ambition, but she needed the support of fellow ponies if it was to work.

a loud sound banged from a door as a black stallion pranced in "oh hoh ho! and here I thought I wouldn't see this sight, Celestia having the nerve to call a councill like the chamberlin! you certainly are as stubborn as your father" Briar Heart mocked as he trotted to his seat on the council.

Celestia groaned "shouldn't you be deaed by now?" she asked snidely with leering eyes.

Briar leered right back at her "SOMEponies are more gifted in majiik then others!" he said snobbishly with a proud shake of his head.

The white Alicorn once again wanted to sigh for what felt like the hundreth time that day.

"now what is this 'grand soloution' you have hmm?" the head lord of house Rare asked.

Celestia gave him a glare, she could force him to stand behind her if she wanted, being that technically she's the head of both houses since Lord Rocky is actually her descendent, many genereations down from Lord Serene Stare.

The Alicorn shook her head returned to the business at hand, "I have a proposition... one that will unite all the lands and end all war as we know it"

This had all of the lords and nobel mares turning to her in newfound curiosity.

Celestia smirked, she knew that'd get their attention, "...we unite together with the other races of Equestira! TRULY unite! under one leader! then, we aim for the outlying kingd-" "ARE YOU MAD!?" Briar shouted at the top of his lungs.

"have you any idea how much we've worked to create the peace in Equestria? how hard it's been to work with the other races?!"

Celestia rolled her eyes, she expected a reaction like that, "really? and how's that coming along? assassinations, rougesh raids on eachother's supplies, bullying of the earth ponies, nothing's changed! the only thing you've worked towards is covering up everyponie's inequinity!" she finished.

many of the lords gawked, particularly Briar Heart "how-DARE you! you're just a foolish filly with no comprehention of what we've established!" he was now standing up and practically foaming at the mouth, the sheer gall of this mare!

But then Lord Rocky Road stood up "I agree with Celstia, we may have the semblance of peace, but in truth we're just as divided as our ancestors" he said bravely, and to the the beligerance of the rest of the council.

Brair shot daggers at Rocky "oh so now you're on HER side are you?!" he shouted.

Rocky shook his head "this isn't about sides, this is simple fact, we need a leader, a _real_ leader, not elected chancelors, but a real leader to unite the races under a true single banner" he spoke with truth in his voice.

Briar practically dripped poison on his next words "and I suppose you think that leader should be _Celestia_" he said the name with disgust.

But Rocky once again shook his head "no, actually I was reffering to myself." he said plainly.

Celestia's vision shot over to Rocky in shock, while Luna face hoofed, this was going nowhere fast.

from that point on a huge argument blared out between all of the lords on who should be the sole ruler of Equestria, screeming, shouting, name calling, and even threats were insued.

In the end, the council dragged on into dusk, and it became time to lower the sun and raise the moon, soon all of the Unicorns began shuffling out of the council room to the outdoors.

Celestia face planted into the table with a loud groan "this was NOT how this was supposed to go..." she said painfully.

Luna scoffed "and what exactly did you expect? that they were just going to step aside for you? they're way to prideful for that, and you know it!" she chided.

Celstia didn't respond, she knew that Luna was right, if only there was some way to prove that they were the ones who deserved to rule... somewhay to show the rest of the lords...

then a foolhardy idea hit her, she rose her head and stared into her sister's eyes.

Luna blinked, she knew that look... she didn't like that look... that look always meant a crazy stupid idea... "whatever it is, no!" she yelled, but Celestia had already begun dragging her to the council exit.

"they want a reason why we should be the ones to rule? we'll give them one!" she said firmly with authority in her voice.

Luna groaned "what mad idea have you now?" she whined.

Celestia looked back to her with that insane smile, "we're going to-"

XXXXX

The Unicorns all gathered outside, ready to begin the process of raising and lowering the sun and moon but... nothing happened, many of the Unicorns looked up to see a large dispelling barrier above them glowing with a bright yellow light.

Briar turned to see the Alicorn sisters standing nearby, "what is the meaning of this you cretins!?"

Clestia smirked "showing you why WE are meant to rule!"

several murmers spread throughout the nobility as they questioned Celestia's sanity.

The white Alicorn ignored them and stood tall with her sister who still wasn't sure about this.

"ready Luna?" Celestia asked.

"*sigh* as I'll ever be..." Luna didn't sound too convincing.

the two of them summoned up all of their unnaturally strong majiik as their hornes glowed shimmering lights, enveloping the entire landscape, only the two of them focusing on the sun.

minutes passed and the body of light hadn't moved, Luna nd Celestia were sweating, feeling their heads pounding excrutiatingly, being pushed to their arcane limits.

"c-come... on!"

Luna was getting extremely tired, what were they doing? this was foalish! thinking that the two of them could actually move the sun by themselves, what a jest! the dark blue Alicorn's majiik faded.

Celestia didn't notice as she began heaving, several sparks flew from her horn, her body shook and the ground under them began to shuffle and shake, the white Alicorn's eyes glowered with a brilliant white light as she levitated off the ground "YAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" waves of energy began cracking bits of the nearby mountain, and set the grass around them ablaze,

and through it all, the sun... began to move.

everypony's jaws dropped and eyes widened as they witnessed the ball of light slowly cross the sky and down the horizon.

A loud resounding crack filled they air as the sun finally set, and Celestia fell to the ground panting, sweating, tongue swollen and mouth utterly dry, body starving, completely drained of all energy.

the area was silent...

Luna blinked, she couldn't belive what she just saw yet... it happened... her sister... actually set the sun all by herself...

new confidence filled the dark blue Alicorn as she looked at the sky, and focusing her mind, she too lifted to the air shrieking, ripping through the air itself.

Ever so slowly, a white orb came into view from the horizon, the moon slowly climbed up into the sky.

Luna fell to the ground and lost conciousness.

Celestia finally regained some fo her strength and stood, she looked over to the lords, lowering the shield around them.

huffing and panting, Celestia asked "who... will stand behind... the masters of the suna nd moon?"

everypony was silent, petrified in absoloute disbelief, when somepony finally found their voice, all that came out was, "y-you... have a cutie mark!"

Celestia blinked, she looked down to her flank and sure enough, there was an image of the sun, and looking back to Luna's unconcious form, she too had a cutie mark, an image of the moon...

cutie marks were such a rare thing in these days when ponies had no time to discover their special talents, so such a thing was rare to say the least.

Celestia looked back to the ponies, and one by one, they began to bow until everypony was kneeling before Celestia.

Except for one "oh what is this?! a blatent show of pride and ignorance and suddenly everypony looses their nerve?!" Briar exclaimed, trotting up to the Alicorn.

Celestia had had enough of this impudent stallion "just because you have a pro-" Briar cut her off "SILENCE YOU WHORSE! I I've had enough of you!" he shouted, summoning up majiik around his horn.

Celesita smiled grimly "funny... I was thinking the same thing."

Briar was about to loose a spell when their was a flash of white in front of him, suddenly Celestia was on her hind legs, holding Briar by his head and neck in her hooves, crushing his throat.

"l-let go.. o-of m-me y-you -w-retch!" he choked out.

Celestia frowned "as you wish" CRK! Celestia snapped his neck like it was a twig, dropping his corpse to the ground, then she glowered at the rest of the nobel Unicorns "would anypony else like to be heard?"

XXXXX

A month later...

The greatest of the pegasi generals stood with a twin blade claymore in his mouth, a spear under one wing, and a shield attatchd to the other.

The cyan pegasus with blonde mane stood tall with rippling muscles infront of Celestia, thought the Alicorn sisters had tried diplomicy, it failed in favor of a challenge by the pegasi lords of the Dash clan and Shy clan, quite simply, the most powerful warrior of each race would battle, the winner would rule both.

The pegasus roared as she lashed out at Celestia, the Alicorn easilly dodged and bucked the general into a wall, sending her flying through it.

The general came crashing back with a vengance, thrusting her spear into Celestia's shoulder, the Alicorn didn't even yelp from it, "ow..." she said in a bored maner before snapping the spear in half with her wing.

The general wasn't detered, and spun around, smashing her huge metal sheild into Celestia's maw before bringing the claymore in her mouth around to impail the Alicorn's neck.

Once again Celestia didn't react to the powerful blows, instead she jutted out a forehoof, shoving the pegasi back and into the arena wall, leaving a huge crack in it.

Celestia cracked her neck as all of her wounds regenerated.

"my turn..." in blinding speed, the Alicorn rushed through the arena, smashing her hooves into the pegasus' chest, caving in his ribcage, then grabbing her head and slamming her head repeatedly into the wall, obliterating the platemail and crushing her skull into nothing.

But Celestia wasn't finished yet, she curled each for leg around a section of the general's body, then with her super strength, ripped her clear in half, spilling the pegasus' guts onto the ground.

all of the pegasi stared open mouthed at the feat of impossible strength, never before had they seen their general lose, never before had they seen such a god-like warrior.

the leaders of the pegasi clans along with the many warriors of their roman culture stood before Celestia... then kneeled,

the leader of clan Dash was the first to speak "never before has such a master of death trotted the lands... we will gladly follow you into tartarus"

and with that, the pagasus warriors swore their allegiance to Celestia's rule...

The Earth ponies didn't put up much of a struggle, a simple show that the Unicorns and Pegasi now followed an absoloute rule and would no longer be able to extort them was enough to earn their love.

within the following months, a true kingdom was build, it's main city being named... Canterlot.

Celesita smilled at the construction of her and Luna's castle, they had taken her father's castle on the mountain side and decided to expand it into the new royal palace, after all... it was her father who taught her how to rule... how to make the hard decisions.

"well... appears as though your crazy plan worked out in the end" Luna chuckled, but Celestia shook her head, prompting a questioning look from the dark blue Alicorn.

"no... this is only the beginning... we will not stop... untill the whole world flys the banners of Equestria... I will unite this world... by any means necessary" she said with a some what dark tone.

XXXXX

/

The god-king Jupiter sat in his moveable throne on a large cliffside, his sand warriors lined up against an army of pegasi, this was the seventh kingdom that he would take, they had put up quite a brave how, sending out only three hundred warriors to defend them, although he wasn't so happy about how many of his own soldiers they killed.

"ah well... tis how the sweet meat crumbles..."

but then a very displeasing sight came into view, more of the persistent pegasi warriors, filling in a much larger defense... ten thousand...

Somepony up front was giving a moral speech to them, and when Jupiter looked to his own soldeirs, even in their bipedal forms that he'd changed them into, they looked terrified.

"the-they're not ponies, their demons!" one of his generals snivled like a colt.

Jupiter facehoofed, some invincible army he had... "right, I've had enough of this, CRIIIIMSSOOOOOON!"

the most forboding and eerie roar filled the air, chilling the blood even of the pegasi, then the sound of thick leathery wings twhacking the sky pierced everyponie's ears.

And then... then came the terrifying sight of a fully grown black dragon, snout long and sharply pointed, spines and red horns long and shaped into intimidating points, claws long thick and curled, ready to tear a manticore in half, and his large blood red eyes locking with the pegasi army.

The dragon circled around, then landed infront of the army, the flap of landing wings sending dust flying off the cliff.

One of the pegasi found words... sort of, "its-a-its-a-its-a-its-a-its-a-its-a" "DRAAAAAGOOOON!" somepony else finished before Crimson drew breath into his lungs, and in a lung sweep of his head, immolated the ten thousand soldiers.

Horible shireks and crys for help sounded as metal melted into flesh, and patches of coat fell to the ground, the smell of burning ponies filling the air as many of the pegasi fell off the cliff to their deaths, others just burned until their organs shrivled and vaporised, the once proud army brought crumbling to the ground in one fell swoop.

Crimson huffed smoke out his nose and turned back to the god-king's army.

Jupiter stood up clapping "now THAT'S how it's done! ha ha!"

XXXXX

the victorious army returned to Balmora in celebration.

Jupiter smiled from atop his palace grounds, his powerful dragon heir landing in the castle grounds near the sandy dunes, but he was not going to have a peacefull rest, oh no, Jupiter's eldest wife would make sure of that.

"well well... if it isn't the overgrown attack dog..." the purple Unicorn mocked, her pink curly mane billowing in the wind, violet peircing eyes judged the dragon before her.

In the three hundred years that Crimson had been here, he'd seen the god-king take many wives, always keeping the count at four for some reason, but this one... by far he hated the most, for multiple reasons, one of them being that she had been one of the few to actually give Jupiter a son, another reason was her annoying-ly long life, although she'd only given birth to her son ten years ago, she'd actually been around for 70 years, yet still looking young as ever,

a common trait for exceptionally powerful majiik users, and though he hated this mare, Crimson had to admit, she was definitely one of the strongest he'd ever met.

"ah... always one to have an annoying comment ready aren't you? how quaint..." he said in his deep mature voice, although in truth he was still very young for a dragon even if his body was technically fully grown.

The Unicorn named Violet Wave leered at the dragon "watch you forked tongue you overgrown reptile..." she shot daggers at him, but he just smiled cockily in return.

As if to mock her, he flicked his tongue out and slapped her with it.

Although nopony was allowed to touch Jupiter's wives, Crimson technically wasn't a pony and he knew it.

Violet growled like a demon.

This time Crimson leered "don't snarl at me you pompus mule!"

Violet took a deep breath, then put on her smug smile "you act soooo tough like your special or something... but you're just Jupiter's lapdog... his little.. POODLE!" she used sound majiik to amplify her words to Crimson's sensitive hearing.

And with that, the snobby mare left the dragon to his thoughts, which quite frankly, were murderous, 'I'll eat her... I'll bucking eat her, crush the bones, and drink the marrow...'

with a snort and a grunt, the dragon waddled off t othis layer...

up on the top of the castle, Jupiter looked out along the dunes and sandy terrain of his kingdom... that faint light was still their in the back of his head... telling him that... there was one more Alicorn in the world... one more...

"one hundred and eleven down... one more to go..." but then he frowned, the light was so pathetically weak he couldn't pinpoint it... so faint... oh well, he wasn't in any hurry, he'd waited 8 thousand years to get this far, what's a few more centuries? in that time, this last Alicorn would grow at least strong enough to the point that he could pinpoint his or her location... until then... he'd just keep taking down the surrounding kingdoms one by one...

XXXXX

/

Sea Sprinkle rolled onto her back giggling, her true form exposed in all it's grotesque glory, her mane sickly grey, stomach emaciated, ribs very visible, mane and tail a ghostly white, thick whisps of her mane falling over her face, empty eye sockets with a pitch black abyss in each, her snout missing nostrils, face scarred and slightly rotted in some places, lips split with several scaps and cuts in them.

(warning, the following clop may make you nausious, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

her necromancer husband rolled ontop of her, his pale orange coat and purle mane hangin over her cursed body, his own also disfigured, legs long and lanky, a gagngly looking face with eyes that seemed to switch colors on a whim, currently resting on silver.

The witch sighed in pleasure as the necromancer entered her, pushing past the opening in her slit, followed by the crunching of magots, their blood and juices filling her entrance as the invader crushed them, black goop oozing out around their sexes.

"oooh~" the witch cooed as teh death cleric began pounding into her, his mouth wrapping around her disfigured horn, tongue cutting on the thorns adorning it.

"aaaahhh~" Sherbert's treatment sending her mind spiriling into ecstacy, his bloody mouth came down to kiss her rotting face, licking all over the dead face, some of the craters in the flesh oozed a bit of puss when his tongue passed by, which he hapilly licked up.

But the fun was just beginning as Sea whispered into Sherbert's crooked ear.

Smiling, the necromancer pulled out of his wife and locked his bloody lips with hers, she regurgitated a bit, and the Sherbert pulled his face back with a mouth full of worms from the witch's kiss, he then trailed kissed down her pale cold body to her dripping sex, filled with the smashed corpses of maggots and locked his mouth onto it, forcing the worms in his mouth into her rotting cunt, then pulled away to admire the sight of the little slimy creatures wriggling their way into her entrance, sending jolts of ecstacy through the witch's mind.

Sherbert flipped the witch over and aligned his mishapen stallionhood with her rotting tailhole, and without mercy, pounded into it, squishy sounds of internal puss and more maggots being crushed filled the air, the mixture providing lube as the necromancer pounded away without abandon in the witch's anus.

Sea bit her slplit lips and moaned as her climax roccked her world, the worms writhing and tickling her special spot while her husband bucked her anal hole without mercy.

"ah!-aaahhhh~" her love juice shot out of her, also sending a few worms flying onto the bed where they squirmed around.

The tight constriction from Sea's orgasm crushing her rectum around his cock was enough to bring about his own orgasm as he came in her ass, filling her unused intestines up and spilling out around his cock, bringing dead maggots with it.

Both ponies fell onto the bed panting with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"that... was wonderfull... and disgusting..." they both laughed.

XXXXX

The witch was trotting about her kingdom in the courtyard guarden, filled with poisoned plants and deatly flowers, a small rabbit tried to get a nibble and ended up being devoured in one gulp.

"heh heh..." Sea snickered, her land was once again beautiful in her eyes... eye sockets...

Until she noticed something by the edge of the forest...

Upon drawing closer she was shocked to see an... Equinewolf of all things... and it was shredding one of her vampires apart.

"HEY!" she shouted as she summoned up her black majiiks, casting a dark bolt at the lycan's chest and sending it flying towards the trees.

The part equine, part lupin creature stood up on two legs with paws instead of forehooves, it stalked over to the vampire, ignoring its pain and finishd ripping the undead's heart out, then throwing it towards the witch.

Sea blinked, then launched a firebolt at the lycan, erupting it into flames, the creature howled in a screeching cry before the majiik fire burned it to ashes.

Sea sensed somepony coming up behind her and whipped around only to come maw to maw with her husband.

"what in tartarus was _that_?" he asked in awe, long as he lived, he'd never seen a creature like that before.

Sea Sprinkle looked at the ground, grinding her teeth together "equinewolf... from the forest... one of the western kingdom's creatures..."

so it was true then, the necromancer and the witch weren't the only powerful majiikal beings with unnatural creatures at their beck and call... there was another pony of power hiding somewhere deep in the woods...

"well then my love... I think it's time for a war of darkness..." the death cleric said.

Sea smiled wickedly "yes... this is going to be... interesting..."

XXXXX

the forest was filled with complete chaos, equinewolves were scowering the entire forest, everywhere that the undead army of vampires and zombies went, they were constantly abushed by lycans.

claws met fangs, rotting corpses and trotting bones met fur lupin teeth.

An epic clash of darkness echoed throught the woods of what would one day become the everfree forest.

through it all, the witch and the necromancer charged froth, the death cleric using majiikally boosted strength to knock any and all equinewolves into the air, the witch slamming pentagram runes into the creatures, implanting them with demons, as the vampires and undead waded through the lycans, all tartarus let loose.

they finally found their way to a very large stone structure deep within the woods, a cobblestone bridge blocked their way to the castle with it's army of lycantrhopes as well as several viscereal creatures of the forest.

"I know what this is..." the witch whispered, "this... is druidic majiik..." she had no more time to comment as the equinewolves charged her ravenous with hunger, the witch's horn glowed and bolts of lightning fried the first wave, then the necromancer lunged into the air and landed in the bridge, bringing with him an etheral glyph of clerical magic, the circle set the lycans ablaze.

Sea Sprinkle summoned her demons, and the hideous monsters began wrestling with the lycans, tackling them off the bridge, twisting in a tussle of ripping teeth and shredding claws, tainted blood soaked into the entire forest, vampire life's blood, equinewolf blood, and demon etheral blood all soaked into the soil, impurifying the ground and tainting it with the blackest of majiiks.

loud cracks still filled the air as vampires slammed into equinwolves with unnatural strength and speed, and the lycans did the same to the demons, carnage and chaos filling the air.

Finally the black majiik couple made it into the stone structure, by all the preparation that had been made, the druid behind the lycans had likely been preparing for this for some time, but would he or she be ready for an elder necromancer and a pissed off 300 year old witch?

Sea and Sherbert found their way into the main hall, the pieced together sonework looked old... very old...

far near the back was an odd looking statue with six orbs around it set in place, and to the left of the statue was one staircase, to the right was another... with a bright green barrier around it.

The two majiik users saw a yellow Unicorn with pink mane trot up to them with an annoyed look on her face: "huh... didn't think you'd make it this far..."

The necromancer and witch stood side by side facing their new opponant.

The druid cracked her neck "how old are you two? three? maybe four hundered?... such young little foals... you have no idea what realm of power you've stepped into, you cannot fathom the power I've wielded..."

The witch smiled "let's see about that..."

XXXXX

Sea went flying into a wall next to her husband, the both of them bleeding severely, Sea's black majiik could only stave off injuries so long, being a practitioner of unholy majiik she had no real healling powers, while the death cleric had already used up all of his own regenerative abilities and cast all his restoration spells, their majiikal barriers had faded long ago, all summonings used up, all wards gone, nothing left in thier majiik resevoirs

it was all gone, all over... neither had anything left to give... no fight left...

The druid glowered over them, still having gallons of majiika left.

"you two think you can fight one who sealed away the most powerful gods in existence? THE HEAVENS THEMSELVES PAY HOMEAGE TO MY POWER!" her voice shook they entire building.

Sea coughed up blood and slowly turned her head to see her dying husband. "I think... we might've... bitten off.. more... then we can... chew..."

the cleric laughed a bit as his blood gurgled... his silver eys looked at her one last time, his body shredded and mauled from the beasts that the druid had summoned, he knew this was the end for him... and the necromancer hapilly embraced death...

"I'll... see you... soon... my love..." and with that, his eyes went blank.

Sea's body shook, tears of blood ran from her empty sockets "n-no..." a violent slam of green majiik sent her flying accross the room and into a stone wall, but she payed no mind to it...

"no... "

...

...

...

no...

the one thing in her whole life that she'd ever truly loved... the only pony who understood and excepted her for the blashpemous abomination that she was...

dead at the hooves of the druid...

a dark aura filed around the mare.

"no..." her face rose to stare at the druid, all barriers of sanity breaking, a steamy breath leaving her ice cold lips.

The druid cocked her head "how do you still have majiik?"

Sea internally opened all of her mental runes, unleashing the hundered demons swarming withen her body, binding them to her soul, something that even witches were reluctant to do, but she didn't care anymore, all rationality gone, only one mental drive pushing her... revenge...

'I need more power...'

The witch's head twitched... her mouth opened and and eerie reverberation followed her words "_immunda vox of vorago... tribuo mihi vox , EGO to order everto intus mihi ut siphon suum vires quod planto mihi validus... tribuo mihi vox..."_

her body spasmed, and slowly... began to... deform.. her legs grew longer and longer, fore hooves turned into hands, back began sprouting pincer-like limbs with blads on them "_tribuo mihi vox..."_

Demons writhed within her, a gate to tartarus itself opening in her soul, the true power of a witch being unleashed with her will, the minds of a thousand cursed angels mingled with her own, a legion of damned grotesque beings entered her soul.

Sea's head shot into the air, screeming at the top of her lungs

"**TRIBUO MIHI VOX!**"

an explosion of energy and the mare began morphing and twisting, her head bacame upsidedown, she stood on two legs, her chest bled until a carved inverted pentagram appeared, more pincers appeared from her back, drool and puss flowed from her mouth along with maggots and worms, her body further mutated, a large boil forming on her neck, then forming into a mutated foal that fell from her body, it stood up on blades for legs then charged after the druid at lightning speed.

The druid lit up in fire with a horrifed expression and looked on to the disfigured witch who became less and less equine by the second, bits of her rotting flesh shot out to the ceiling and walls, fusing with it like a spider web.

Hands reached out to the druid, growing and extending with a sickening squishy sound as they grew, the witches body became bloated and soon dozens of demons formed in her skin, faces pressing out against the flesh, hands moving around under the surface, and all the while, teh witch laughed with a horrifying cackle, eyes opened all around her face, white dead eyes, peering at the druid, eyes staring from the pits of tartarus.

"wh...what... ARE YOU!?" she shried, her body shaking with fear and disgust.

"**hmm hmm hmh mmmmm" ** the witch giggled, her voice long and drawn out, and sounding as if ten more beings spoke with her.

"**weeeee aarreeeee leeegiioooonnnnnn**" some of the faces forced their way out of the flesh, ripping through it as creatures fell out, more mutant foals with blades for arms charged at the druid, demons with horribly disfigured bodies an multiple unneeded limbs stretching out zipped at lightning speeds towards the druid, who quickly summoned up green flames to burn them, but for everyone she killed, another took its place.

The druid quickly summoned up a chimera and willed it to strike the witch, when it drew near, she meerly picked it up with her pincer like limbs and locked one of its heads into a kiss, vomiting a demon into its stomach, then dropping it to the ground, the witch watched in horror as the chimera spasmed and its heads contorted until they were inverted, then its legs broke at the joints and flipped around until it was crawling on its back, racing towards the druid.

This was no longer a blasphemous witch, this... this _thing_ had.. had... ascended into something much worse... it was no longer a pony... it was an unholy perversion of power... a tainted cursed being with a hundered demons roaming throu its flesh and soul, one with the foul beings of tartarus... a monster... a real true monster...

The druid tried to flee as demons of all kinds rushed towards her, demons from all the nine circles, lust creatures launching their tentacle spikes at her from nethers, gluttony puking acidic liquid and attempting to snap their oversized teeth, unholy abominations all doing everything they could to get ahold of, and rip her apart.

The druid tried to flee, but then the... whatever the hay Sea had become... stretched its chest and antro arms out from the rest of her engourged mass, still birthing more high ranking demons from the lowest pits of tartarus, her snake like torso stretched fourty feet long and slithered around the room in the air, head upside down and maw split into four parts with razor sharp teeth in them, her hands with bladed claws on the ends, the six pincer limbs extending from her back and crawling along the ground to propel her faster, cutting teh druid off from her escape.

The... legion... opened it's quadro mouth, a long thin slimy tonue lapped at the air as Sea screeched an unnatural sound, the druid could see eyes peering at her from the back of sea's throat, faces smiling manaiacly at her.

"**eno elttil eid ot emit! **(time to die little one)" she said backwards in her distorted voice.

The druid felt her bladder loose, she just barely had time to raise a shield as the _thing_ slammed into her, meeting with green majiik, the pincers clawed at the shield, trying get around the barrier, tonggue lathering against the shield.

The druid was backed against the wall as the monster began banging her fists on the barrier with the strength of a hundred earth ponies, a crater began forming around the druid, her pupils narrowing into pin pricks as this depraved abomination gradually wore her shield.

'w-why... wh-why can't i move! a..am I actually... paralyzed with fear? how... no... NO!"

"YAAAAAAGGGHH!" she screemed as she pushed back against the demonic horde and the monstrosity hungering for her soul

"Y-YOU MONSTER! I SINGLE HOOFEDLY COMMANDED THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AND i WILL NOT FALL TO A FREAK OF NATURE LIKE YOU!" summoning up all of her thousands of years of will and majiikal power, the druid forced the mosnter back, then set the demons aflame, grabing sea's mutant arm with her majiik and ripping it off, then using it's claws to impail her encourged stomach across the room.

But then the druid cougherd up blood as something scewered her... she looked down to shee the blade of a scythe sticking through her chest, confused, she looke behind her and was immediately filled with horror as she was met with a bipedal form of Sherbert, his body wrapped up in multiple layers of black, head hooded, a very long horn piercing throguh the material, and a pony skull with bits of sking haning on the face smiling maniacly at her.

The druid's jaw dropped, what the hay.. is THIS?!

"'ello moppet!" he said in an accent before using the scythe to hurl her accross the room.

"puah!..." she slinked down to the cobblestone of the room.

"wh... h-how?!" she asked, mind reaching its limit.

"hmhmhmhmmmm... I'm a master of death, killing me... only made me TEN TIMES STRONGER!" he roared as dark energies cracked black lightning trhough the room, the necromancer... had become a lich...

Sea's guts that had spilled out from her stomach grew little spike legs and crawled back into her tummy, while her hand flipped up onto its fingers and spinted over to her chest, she picked it up and re-attatched it to her torso, then turned to the Druid and descended upon her, clenching her neck and choking the life out of her while her pincer limbs held her up.

"**we will devour your sooouuullll!**" she shrieked befor lifting her head up, opening her four piece maw and landing it upon the druid's head, serraded insectoid teeth ripping through her skull as Sea wriggled her head back and forth, tearring the druid's head apart and consuming her brain.

Sea's ethereal lich form floated over to the green barrier, a little confused that it didn't fall down after the Druid's death

"hmm." he poked it with a bone finger, the zap that actually caused physical pain made him reccoil, pain was something that shouldn't be capable of affecting an undead... unless..

"divine majiik... the gods aided her in raising this barrier... how puzzling... what could be so important?..." he pondered as Sea continued ravaging the Druid's body, consuming every last bit of her flesh and bone, saving the suculant horn for last...

END OF EPISODE 3!

**********************PLEASE REVIEW!*********************************

AN: wow... ok... I'M supprised at what I just wrote for that last part... gosh my mind is fucked up... anyway It's 9 o'clock and I still haven't left the college or eaten dinner, I made myself keep working just to finish this for you guys so I hope you liked it and are happy!

also when I'm done with this story I've already got another one in mind, might even start it soon... but I'll definitely finish this story first... and I also need to get back to writing the Sorceress' choice at some point... which I have a new inkling for after writing this witchcraft chapter, and I've gotten back into fanfiction and art of dark magic using Twilight.. heh... black magic Twilight... epic...

**********************PLEASE REVIEW!*********************************

oh and here's another pmv I made  watch?v=1tMrVS6pScU&feature=plcp


	4. A Game of Thrones

EPISODE 4: A Game of Thrones

*the pawns fall, kings are placed and risen, only to be knocked down again... in the game of thrones... you win... or you die... there is no middle ground* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemanl the Fallen_

Celestia and Luna stood atop a hill, watching the battle insue below, a few hundered unicorns and pegasi charged forth into the fray, headed for the main castle of this province, yet another kingdom would fall before Equestria's might, but so far they only had a small few provinces under their command, still... it was a start...

Soldiers crashed upon the stone walls, hot oil culdrons poured upon them as firebolts lit them aflame, unicorns levitating bows upon the castle walls launched volly after volly of arrows upon the earth ponies below who were currently protecting themselves under the CATs.

Trebuchete launched several flaming stones enchanted with combustion at the protective walls, exploding upon impact.

Anti seige equipment returned fire, taking out chunks of Equestria's invading forces.

In the beginning, Celestia had been fairly confident, but now... things weren't looking to be in their favor so much...

'But I can't give up...' she thought fervently to herself, the 'princess of the sun' as she had come to be known, flew up high into the sky with the other pegasi soldiers, many of them charged over the castle walls, narrowly avoiding the archers, but carrying a highly explosive liquid in pales beneath them, pouring it all within the city walls, dousing the ponies within.

When Celestia believed that a sufficient ammount of the ponies had been covered in the liquid, she launched a hurling ball of fire within the stronghold's keep, lighting everypony in sight ablaze.

Chaos followed, ranks broke, commanders lost touch with thier units, and burning ponies galloped around looking to put out the flames in panic.

The barring ram crashed through the gate, and Equestria's forces poured through into the chaos, hacking off heads, hurling destructive spells and impailing ponies along their way, soon making it to the very heart of the keep it'self, and as they entered, so to did Celestia and Luna.

Immediately upon entering, everypony saw the ruling lord of this province, but as he stood up with resolve in his eyes, ready to give some sort of brave speech or perhaps even a concede defeat, Luna shot a flying ice spike right into his throat, decapitating him.

Celestia blinked "well... that's ONE way to end a war..." she said shaking her head.

Luna merely shrugged "it's quicker" was her only response.

The sisters finalized control and rule over the new estate and divided up the lands among the higher class of their society before taking rest.

"Tia?" Luna said suddenly, the two of them ridding in a pegasus drawn carriage towards their castle in Canterlot.

"yes?" the elder sister replied.

Luna was quiet for a moment before she finally blurted out "when will this war end?"

Celestia tilted her head, not sure what her sister meant by that "Luna... we just won the war, I'm not sure I-" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Luna burst out, cutting her sister off. "when will it be enough?! when will you be satiated? when will you have conqurered enough lands? when will enough ponies of DIED to make you happy?!" the night princess shrieked.

Before Celestia could stop her, Luna hopped off the carriage and took flight, leaving a very distraught Celestia behind.

"... it's for the greater good..." she told herself... but deep down, she wondered if she truly belived it.

XXXXX

/

Sherbert floated along the cobblestone streets of the last northern city not unified under the kingdom of Morthal, his ethereal lich form bringing great distress to the many ponies he passed, his bipedal form gliding over the ground like the ghost he was.

But they were more detered by what was following behind him...

With no effort at all, Sherbert flung the doors to the last free kingdom's castle and stormed in with a strange follower in tow.

"what is the meaning of this?!" somepony in the far back screemed, the king Sherbert guessed...

"ah... well... I assume you are the current ruler of this er..." he waved a hand absentmindedly "this _place_" he said with some detestment in his voice.

The King stood up on all fours "who or whatever you are, begone from my sight or I shall have you beheaded!" at the king's words, his guard stood up, ready to defend him.

The lich laughed "oh my oh my... the poor little king looks upset!"

some of the guards scowled "how dare you speak to the Earl of Memphas like that!" (brownie points if you know where I got that from)

The lich made to roll his eyes, or would have if he had any...

"well then... if you don't want to have any fun with me... then perhaps _she_ can provide some entertainment for you!"

Sherbert stepped to the side to reveal what looked like a chair of some sort, but with wheels on its sides...

The being in it... looked mummified, some sort of equine, but its entire body was covered in bandage wrappings, cloth with various runes and seals etched into the fabric.

The equine's body was also strapped to the chair, forelegs bound to the arm rests with leather sinches and hindlegs strapped to the plate of a chair leg with even more.

Its torso was strapped to the chair seat with multiple chains, alls that was visible of her body was her left eye, a silvery white color that peered into the souls of all within the room.

Sherbert leaned down to where her ear would be "my dear... these ponies want to play with you, doesn't that sound fun?"

a slight bit of excitement seemed to shoot through that piercing silver eye, it squinted slightly in what was probably a sick twisted smile, the eyelids ripped and blood dripped down her face onto the cloth and through her silver eye.

"I've had enough of thi-" the Earl started, but before he could finish, one of the lords at his table shrieked "B-BLOOD!" he chucked the cup forward onto the table and indeed, there was blood pouring out from it.

All of the other Earl's guests looked into their goblets to find that all their drinks had been turned to blood.

The torches on the walls erupted with fire, blazing high into the sky.

"what is this dark sorcery?" the king shouted, just then, one of his vasaals vomited, clenching his head before lunging on one of the servants and snapping his jaws at her neck.

"wh-what in tartarus!?" one of the guards yelled before signaling for the rest of them to help him restrain the mad stallion.

The whole time, Sherbert watched the chaos with a sick entertained smile.

"Isn't my love fun to play with?" he said with a raspyness in his voice.

Then, the Earl's own son began digging his forehooves into the table, grinding in the words 'the gods are dead the gods are dead the gods are dead over and over until his hooves bled, and even then he continued.

The Earl looked around horrified, even his dogs cowered in fear before suddenly attacking eachother with ferocious hunger, ripping off chunks of eachother's bodies.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BLASPHEMY! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE, DEMON!" The Earl's HIgh Priest exclaimed, he trotted uneavenly on two legs while holding the symbol of one of the gods in one hoof while the other made divine signs in the air, stalking towards Sea Sprinkle's mummified form.

The lich frowned 'hmm... another cleric...' he thought that he might need to interveen, but as the priest stepped close, Sea's peircing gaze locked onto him and suddenly his holy symbol burst into flames, scorching his hoof.

"aaach!" he shrieked as the sigil of his faith melted on the ground, but Sea wasn't done with him yet, the priest found his gaze locked within the witch's and suddenly the priest's eyes went blank, he sat very still for a moment... then burst out screeming with a deafining roar of terror.

Falling to the ground and rolling back and forth in agony as he clenchd his head with his forehooves.

The Earl shook with horror and fear, his vasaals began running throught the castle to escape the madness, and the guards flew out the window to gather the armies.

Sherbert rested his head on the witch's bound one, stroking her swaddled face lovingly as he stared amusedly at the chaos unfolding before him.

"hm? what's that dear?" the lich asked as he leaned his hear down to Sea's covered mouth.

...

"ah... well... if you want to end the fun so early then..." Sherbert said as he sighed.

Giving a shrug, the lich used his dark majiik to release the seals on the swaddles and break the chains before ripping the cloth away.

Sea's body mutated and devolved into a depraved monstrosity; the Earl's eyes widened in horror, the now arriving soldiers froze and gawked in disbelief.

"WHAT THE BUCK IS THAT THING?!" somepony screemed.

The only words that the Earl could utter were, "...by the gods..."

They were his last words.

XXXXX

/

Jupiter sat sighing as he contemplated the many kingdoms he'd conquered, alls that was left were the northern wastes along with some new expanding kingdom in the midwest, Eque-something...

Suddenly the god-king jumped, his subconcious clicking as something hit him.

"it... it's... I don't belive it... I FOUND HIM!" he said giddely, his mind locking onto the last Alicorn life force in the world.

'huh... funny... it's in... aproximately... that Eque-something place...'

Jupiter smiled 'well... I do belive I know where my next conquest lie...' he thought giddily before heading throughout the palace into another room, coming to face just the dragon he was looking for... unfortunately he was currently in a heated discussion with his wife.

"ingrate!"

"pompus bitch!"

"useless reptile!"

"uncomglamaeratory cretin!"

Violet recoiled "uncom-what?"

Crimson smirked "so you aren't as smart as you previously thought hmmm?" he sneered.

"fillies fillies please, you're both pretty can we move on to more pressing issues?" Jupiter chided casuing both his protogé and his wife to blush.

"heh... sorry dear" Violet said with a bow.

Crimson gave her a last snort before tilting his head towards Jupiter "appologies"

"good... now then... we have a war to prepare for" he said with a rueful smile.

Crimson goraned "another one?" this earned a growl from Violet, "how DARE you?! he is the KING! who are you to questio-" "stuff it, I grew tired of you a while ago" Crimson cut her off as he shuffled away on all fours.

Violet was left gawking an sputtering incoherant nonsense.

Jupiter just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"well.. at least this one will be entertaining..."

XXXXX

/

Sherbert sat within his throne in his black castle east of Morthal, he contemplated the maps and indeed, he now had all the northern territories under his control.

It was now time to move on to bigger and better things!

He shifted through the map and his sight lowered to the southern kingdoms, the map was freshly updated, showing that there were three major territories.

There was his own, then Equestria which comprised of four kingdoms, and then there was the southern sandlands, which comprised of most of the provinces and were all ruled over by the 'god-king'

Sherbert chuckled, "well... guess I'll just work my way down..."

A vampire trotted up to him.

"yes?"

"... she hungers..." was all he said.

Jupiter sighed, his wife's new form was astronomically more powerful but... it had a price...

"very well... head to the soul cairn and gather some more 'food' for her..."

the vampire bowed before leaving.

The lich once again sighed, but this one was of melancholy... 'Sea...'

a tear would have escaped his eye if he had any...

XXXXX

/

Celestia rapped her hoof on Luna's chamber door "Luna..."

no response.

"Luna... please..." once again there was no answer.

Celestia huffed, anger now replacing her regret as she teleported inside Luna's room.

"really now Luna, this is heavilly foalish and..." Celestia began, but her speech was cut short as she witnessed an atrocity being commited, in the center of the room, Luna was practicing witchcraft rituals

"LUNA!" the white Alicorn shouted in disbelief, causing the night princess to jump.

"TIA! have you ever heard of knocking?!" she said as she frantically shuffled the dark scrolls and unholy spell tomes under her bed.

Celestia stared gaping, trying to formulate some sort of coherent response; she wasn't allowed one as a messenger pegasus rushed up behind her.

"your majesty! there is an emissary from the southern kingdoms!" he said frantically, at the same time, another messenger sprinted up.

"your majesty! a representative of the northern wastes has arrived!" he got out pantingly.

Celestia looked between the first messenger, then the second, then Luna, and then at the floor.

"... tell the northern messenger I will be down shortly, and you, tell the emissary that my sister shall address him soon."

both messengers bowed before rushing back to the respective council rooms.

Celestia sighed heavilly, feeling the three centuries of her age catching up with her, then she looked to her sister "when this is all said and done... you and I shall have words" she said somewhat coldly before stalking out of the room.

Luna looked at the ground with a guilty expression on her face, knowing that there was to be trouble ahead...

XXXXX

Celestia huffed as she arrived in the bright council room of the sun.

"ah... just the ruler I was looking for" a dark grey pony with silvery hair and red eyes spoke as he sat in one of the floor cushions around the council table, there were also several chamberlins and a few greater Lords who unsteadilly watchd the eery pony before them.

"and who might.." Celestia began, but paused as her evil detection flared at the sight of the representative.

Celestia's voice boomed throughout the council room "I WILL NOT HAVE A FILTHY VAMPIRE IN MY PALACE!" she roared with such might that the room shook, and the lords cowered under the table.

The vampony dug his forehoof into his ear as if comforting it from the pain of the loud noise "such a boisterous mare, you certainly get your point accros though, and so shall I" he began as he cleared his throat infront of a seething Celestia, "the great death king of the north gives you an ultimatum, quite simply, surrender the provinces of Equestira to his rule or die" he said nonchulantly.

Celestia narrowed her eyes "oh he does does he?" she said as she trotted menacingly towards the disconcerned vampire "well here's what he can do with that offer" she said sweetly before lifting the vampire up with her majiik.

"HE CAN SHOVE IT UP HIS REAR!" she screemed as she encased the vampire in a ball of sunlight, roasting him into ash as his screems of agony filled the room.

Celestia was left huffing as adrenalin shot through her body, it wasn't until after she'd calmed down that realization dawned on her, "... assemble the genreals..." she said calmly to the rest of the terrified ponies in the room.

"NOW!"

XXXXX

Luna trotted through the hallway towards her room, still fired up from the ridiculous offer that the emissary had made.

"Sister?" Luna heard from behind her, she turned to see Celestia trotting up.

"oh... hello Tia..." Luna said quietly as she scuffed a hoof in the dirt.

"so... how did your meeting go?" Celestia said with a half hearted smile, hoping that there wouldn't be two kingdoms going to war with Equestria.

Luna looked away with a blush as she nibbled on her hoof, a telltale sign that she'd did a baaaad thing.

"Luna..." Celestia said a bit more serious now.

Luna dropped her head in shame "I... I may have... uh... ripped him in half, reanimated his corpse and sent it back to the southern kingdoms with a 'buck you' message?" she said as she lifted her head up with a sheepish smile.

Celestia's eye twitched with a fake smile on her face "ah... well... ok then... just checking... ha ha..."

'this isn't going to end well...' she thought to herself.

XXXXX

/

Sherbert was floating along the dead guarden of his black castle when he saw a pegasus flying overhead, raising a rotted brow in curiosity, he focused his aura sense more acutely when the pegasus overhead dropped a sack infront of him before flying off.

Sherbert stared at the sack for a few seconds before opening it up with his majiik, within were the ashes of the representative he'd sent to Equestria.

"well... I suppose that sums it up doesn't it?"

XXXXX

/

Jupiter saw the doors to his chambers fly open as his guards ran in with horrified faces, the god-king stood up with a cocked eyebrow until the emissary he'd sent to Equestria trotted well... more so crawled with the upper half of his body into the hall, rotting zombie guts pouring out of him as he reached the steps.

"..." Jupiter didn't really know how to respond to this until the zombie spoke with Luna's voice, a very unflatteing message filled with obsenities not befitting of a princess, at the end the zombie burst into dark blue flames and was reduced to ash.

"well!" Jupiter said, a bit stunned "that was er... interesting... I think we have our answer..."

XXXXX

/

Luna marchd with half of Equestria's army southward to a lagre open grassland, very unsure of this plan.

Equestria's forces were small already compared to the other major empires, but splitting them in half to meet each of the invading forces?

Luna shook her head increduously, but she needed to stay foucused, especially now that her army was arriving infront of their opponants.

Luna saw the god-king's own army which vastly outnumbered her own by 70 to 1.

The night princes gulped, things were NOT looking good...

XXXXX

Celestia arrived with her own half of the army in the boarder to the northern wastes, but what she met... she was not expecting in the least...

There was indeed a small army of vamponys and skeletons and zombies, but they were few in number and hung far back from two beings approching the day princesses army.

Celestia reamained on guard, expecting some sort of trick from ponies who would incorperate vampires.

But there were no tricks from these two strange beings, one of them floating along the surface of the snow, a large scythe held behind his back and bipedal form swadled in black and red robes, face rotting flesh and eyes empty sockets.

Next to the lich was another being wrapped up in swaddles and restrained to a wheele chair, the being within it had only one eye exposed which was currently closed as if the being were sleeping.

Celestia narrowed her eyes "you must be jesting..." she said dryly.

The lich smiled his twisted rotting smile as he floated behind Sea Sprinkle and pushed her wheel chair up until they were ontly thirty paces from Celestia's army, her unicorn battlemages in their enchanted robes and warrior pegasi suited up in steel platememail holding as many weapons as their apendages would allow.

And then Celestia saw it, the sealing runes on the handicaped ponie's badages, imaculately strong seals meant for binding god-like beings.

"what... what is that 'thing'" she gestured at the seated pony.

Sherbert chuckled, then he leaned his head down on his wive's bound one and ran a boney hand along her jaw line, "awaken my love, it's time to come out and play" he whispered into where her ear would have been.

A silver eye shot open and immediately teh front line soldiers of Celestia's army were paralyzed with fear, then one of them attacked the pony next to him, attempting to bite his throat out.

"what?!" Celestia screemed, but to her right, another pony went mad, his back seeming to fold in on itself as he landed on it with his legs flipped around in a disturbing manner, he launched himself at a random soldier causing more chaos in Celestia's ranks as they scuffled around to either avoid or attack the mad-stallion.

Celesita had had enough, she looked towards the demonic being and shot a beam of light, but her attack was blocked by the lich who rose a black majiik barrier.

"ah ah ah! why ruin the fun so quickly?" The lich said mockingly, then he turned towards his wife "hm?... are you sure?... but the fun's only just begun... well if you're certain..." he mumbled seemingly to himself.

Celestia attempted more attacks, hailing down fire lightning and clerical light.

The first two were easy for the lich to block, but the last was quite a bit tougher, he could unerstand now why his wife wanted to fight her solo; this Alicorn seemed like she'd offer quite a bit of entertainment.

protected under a black runic barrier, the lich worked his majiik to dispell all of Sea's bindings and then... her true form was unleashe.

Celestia's eyes widened in horror "wha...what...ARE you?!"

XXXXX

Luna sliced through yet another opponant with the bladed armor on her wings, she levitated another pony and ripped him in half.

Things were going very badly for her, hundreds of her soldiers were being impailed, bludgeoned, and sliced apart.

one of the generals fell at Luna's feet "M'lady... I don't... think... we're winning..."

Luna's eyes cast along the dying army around her, they were horribly outnumbered and outmatched...

Luna fell to her kneese "n-no...no..." her yes scanned across the corpse of those who had followed her orders into death, the faces of ponies who depended upon her decisions.

"no..." anger welled up inside her "we will not fall this day..." black majiik fuled inside of her as she rose, her horn began to glow "WE WILL NOT FALL THIS DAY!" with a blast of unholy light, all those of her armies who had fallen suddenly began to rise, their herbevorious teeth forming pointed fangs.

Pegasi found their manes turning black, their feathered wings becoming bat-like, Unicorns rose as liches and earth ponies became flesh golems.

The god-king's army found their confidence unerved as these undead hordes began plowing through their forces like a manticore through shrubbery, sundering their tanks and devouring most of them alive, some even having their souls raptured.

In the far back, the god-king himself along with Crimson watched from afar, entertained by the battle thus far.

Until now that is.

"hmm.." Jupiter mused "i suppose we will get some entertainment after all..." smiling, he stood and began stalking towards the now evened armies, but more specifically, towards Luna.

'I think I understand now...' he thought to himself, 'why I only could feel the presence of one Alicorn... it's because... you share your soul with another...' he said grinning 'killing is going to be... interesting'

XXXXX

Celestia smacked into the ground, the giant fleshy pinkish yellow creature having knocked her down with one of its hundred tendrils, the main body of it was 50 feet thick in diameter, the botom was rooted in place by giant clawed lims, it's mass stretching up high above the clouds, its top pluming out like an enemine.

Bits of flesh fell from the mass onto the ground, only to become demons as they hit the snowy surface.

Celestia's forces were being cut down like wheat by the infernal grotesque beings of tartarus, the whole while Sherbert stood back by the undead army watching with amusement.

Celestia blasted beam after beam of holy energy at the giant mass, but each hit only did minimal damage to such a huge creature.

More tentacles latched onto Celestia's limbs and tore them off, the Alicorn fell to the ground and used the remaining ones to lunge at an incoming demon and bite his throat out.

Celestia's limbs quickly regenerated as she rose to fight the mosnter before her, but then a series of small cords from the giant mass extended out as a fleshy body materialized from it in a disgusting slimy goup.

A bipedal pony with hands and fingers now stood before Celestia, the being's back having 6 long puss filled cords connecting it to the giant mass.

What's more, she lifted her silver eyes to stare into Celestia's, the being's body with lith but heavilly toned, her tail and mane hanging over her face were a ghostly grey.

"**hhhnnnnnnnnggggg...**_"_ the being moaned, its pinkish slimy mouth opened to reveal several rows of seraded teeth.

"**IIIIII aaaaammmmm lllleeeegggiiooooonnn**" Was all that Sea Sprinkle said before sprinting at Celestia faster than even her vampires could move.

Celestia used every bit of her own super speed to hastilly dodge a few attacks, Sea's fingers morphed into long blades as they slashed and hacked at her.

XXXXX

Luna hit the ground, Jupiter didn't give her any time to recuperate, he rushed up to her downed body, grabbed her foreleg and yanked her up in the air and slammed her down on his opposite side, then tore her arm off.

Luna tried to get a spell off but Jupiter grabbed her horn and snapped it off before she could, then he picked her up by her neck and snapped it, then jumped up thirty hooves in the air while holding her and slammed her back into a large boulder, snapping her spine.

Jupiter thrust his hand into her chest and ripped out a rib and shoved it into her eye, she swong back with her other forehoof which connected with his jaw with super strength and detatched the hinge of the jaw, ripping it from the rest of his skull.

Jupiter picked Luna's head up and tore it off, then used the few inches of spine on it to impail her head through her heart, then tossed her off the boulder into the ground forming a crater in it.

Luna had scuffled with her sister pleanty of times and had by most pony's standard's more or less died, but this was a whole new level of carnage, her body regenerated from every leathal attack that Jupiter dished out, but her stamina was growing more and more weary with every hit.

Crimson was flying around the battlefield, setting the vampires and flesh golems ablaze with his fire, then diving in to devour the liches, consuming their power.

Luna idly wondered how her sister was faring...

XXXXX

Sea cut Celestia in half with a bladed arm morphed into a sword for what felt like the hundreth time, her guts fell out onto the snow as she crawled with her forehooves tried to escape, but Sea Sprinkle wouldn't have it, using bladed hands extended by whiplike limbs, she sunk a hookblade into Celestia's back and lifted her into the air like a butcher's pig.

Celestia's blood trickled down her face as her body akwardly regenerated around the bladed hook in her back, but for every limb that she regrew, Sea just ripped it off with tendrills jutting out of her torso.

Celesita could barely stay awake, her stamina had rached its limit, even if her regenration kept healing her body, she was just to tired to fight back after hours of the most intense combat she'd ever experienced.

The white Alicorn was tossed onto her back while Sea lunged ontop of her and opened her four piece mouth **"GIVE ME YOUR SSSSSOULLLLL!**" Celestia could see faces and eyes at the back of Sea's throat, she quckly grabbed the witche's head with her forehooves to hold her mouth back.

XXXXX

jupiter was holding Luna by her throat "so... are you goint to tell me who you are? what your story is? hm?" he said as she chucked her mangled body several hooves away.

at this point, Luna's undead forces were very few in number now as the black dragon reduced them to ash.

"w-what does it matter? plrgh!" she coughed up blood, her regeneration was getting slower and meeker.

Jupiter shrugged "well... if you die here and now it matters not... but if you live and not tell well... it would be as if you stabbed me in the back" he walked over to her her stuggling prone form.

"u-unlike y-you, I've never s-stabbed anypony in t-the back!" Luna struggled ot get out.

Jupiter lay down next to her on his side "filly... if you wanna kill a stallion like me, you better stab me in the back... that's the catch" he said with a dark smile

XXXXX

*you see... honorable ponies...*

Celestia drew a forehoof back and clocked the witch upside the head, sending her flying with immense force.

*well, they die hard...*

No sooner had Celestia risen then had the witch lifted her into the air and impailed her a dozen times over with several tendrils.

*but they still die*

Sea ripped Celestia asunder, her head and fore arm and a sliver of her chest were the only things intact as she fell to the ground, the witched hovered over her menacingly

*it's monsters like me who live... and conquer... you see the fight isn't about who's right...*

the witch descended upon Celestia's slowly regenerating form, she just barely managed to raise a holy barrier to defend herself from the witches soul devouring mouth.

*but about who's left... heh, there is no 'judge'... it's allllll about the next day...*

Celestia could feel her barrier weakening, could smell her own death hanging over her, waiting, smiling.

XXXXX

Jupiter held his hand infront of Luna's exausted face "you see these hands filly?" he stood up, "these hands have taken the lives of a hundred and eleven immortals..."

he turned to her and pointed at his hooves "these hooves have stood before a thousand fools who thought they were gonna kill me" then he outstretched his arms "but my heart is STILL pounding!" he turned around, and Luna took the opportunity to siphon the last of her majiik into her right forehoof, keeping it hidden under her body,

this was her last resort... she didn't even know if this grandmaster spell would work but... there was no other choice...

Jupiter apparently didn't realize as he continued his musings "every time I find another Alicorn I think 'maybe this one's different somehow... special' but they always end up bleeding all over the ground at my hooves just like all the rest..." he shook his head slowly.

Luna felt her body vibrate from the dark energies coelescing in her right forehoof 'just... a bit... more...'

Jupiter looked up to the sky "in the end... it always has the same result I suppose... that invigorating scent... can you smell it on the wind?..."

Luna rose slowly and silently, a large sphere of black energy surrounding her hoof.

"...the air is thin at the point of death..."

Luna lunged forwards with a shriek and Jupiter felt a rippling pain corse through his body, he looked down at a giang black crystal piercing through his back and out his chest, his eyes widened in horror as he reaized what dark majiik this was... the same that he'd used to kill all the other Alicorns... the only way to kill an alicorn... to devour their soul.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGHHHH!" energy blasted out from the god-king scaring the landscape around them, beams of energy shooting out randomly striking soldiers from both sides, Crimson looked down from the sky in shock as Jupiter levitated into the air with Luna hanging beneath him, connected by the giant black crystal as it channeled Jupiter's energy into her body.

The souls of one hendred and eleven Alicorns plus Jupiter's own flowed throughout Luna, all that power, all that immortality, all that knowledge invaded her mind and spirit, ravaging her body as it absorbed the esscence of all the immortals ever born in this world.

XXXXX

Celestia's barrier finally shattered, but before the witch snapped at her with her soul drinking mouth, the Alicorn blasted her back, feeling a strange new strength filling her up, her body lifted into the air as it was raptured with and unfathomable ammount of power.

Suddenly Celestia felt like she was pulled out of existence itself, she looked around bewildered, her body was completely healed and all her energy had returned, she turned to her side and saw Luna there.

"Luna?"

"Tia? wh-what's happening?"

"I... don't know..."

A blinding light interrupted them, they looked forward to a silver city, large golden gates opened as bipedal beings in white robes, glowing with divine light, covered in robes with of white with hoods concealing most of their faces, their maws were flat and lacked any equine features to them.

Their backs were adorned with six outstretched large silvery flourescent pegasus wings with seven light blue eyes on the interior of each individual wing, the eyes had no iris or whited area or lids and small silver puils that moved around to gaze upon there surrounding, their hands and fingers looked like they were made of pure light, as did the lower section of their alien faces not covered by their hoods.

Four of these beings walked towards the Alicorns with not hooves, but feet covered by white a fell voice on the air sung out praises to the divines never once breaking or pausing.

Celestia's mouth dropped and her eyes widened "...y-..y-you're... t-the gods!"

The four celestial beings stood infront of the immortal sisters, the one on the far left spoke with a silky voice that resonated like harp strings.

"yes... I am known by many names, I am Nature" her voice sounded of a female.

The one to Nature's left spoke next "I am known by many names, I am Death" his voice was raspy yet strong.

The one to the left of Death spoke "I am known by many names, I am Balance" his voice was monotonous and lucked any luster or intimidation.

To the left of Balance the last spoke "I am known by many names, I am Birth" her voice was incredibly gentle and flowed like water.

Celestia and Luna didn't know what else to do other then bow.

Nature spoke "rise young ones... today you shall come to stand among us as equals".

both the Alicorns recoiled "wh-what?!" they said in unison.

Balance seemed to grind his teeth before he spoke up "this... was not planned... or expected... but there really is no choice in the matter... it simply must be".

Celestia blinked as she looked to the other gods, "I-I don't understand!"

Luna was to baffled and speechless to do anything other then stare blankly.

Birth placed a hand on Balance's shoulder "it is for the best..." she said gently, but Balance still seemed upset.

Death sighed and spoke up "yes well... to make matters simple... you, and by that I mean your kind, the Alicorns... were created specifically to rule over the other three races and keep them in line... but now..." he looked to Nature uneasilly.

Nature nodded "you two... or rather you one, as you share a single soul, are the only Alicorn left" she said matter of factly.

Celestia frowned "share a soul?"

Nature nodded again "yes, an experiment that we attempted in order to deteer Jupiter from killing all of the other Alicorns but... well it seems the plan worked a little too well..."

before Celestia could respond, Balance spoke back up, though he was clearly unhappy it couldn't be detected through his monotone voice "one Alicorn cannot rule over all the ponies of the world, but now that is how it must be until another is born... strong as we made you... even the living immortals cannot rule over an entire world by themselves."

Celestia was silent.

Birth spoke next "you... well... will need the indominitable will and power of a true god in order to govern and protect the mortals of the entire pony race"

Celestia was still silent, she had no idea how to properly respond... how does one respond to being told that you will become a god?

Celestia nudged her sister and the two of them bowed "I...we cannot properly express our gratitude for this peerless gift" she said.

Balance curled his lip in annoyance "no you can't" which earned a turned head from Death "it's not _that_ bad..."

Balance turned to him in anger his voice growing louder but still having the same pitch and tone "we can hardly trust eachother with divine power let alone these ponies!".

Celestia became very curious at that cryptic remark but held her tongue.

Death let out a "hmmm" in agreement but shook his head "regardless, the ponies must be united and we cannot disrupt the scheduel of Alicorn births, you know what that would cause..."

Balance tunred away heading for the golden gate "I will NOT be a part of this!" and as soon as his glowing form touched the top of the stairs, he dissipated into an ethereal smoke that billowed into heaven.

Luna felt like she was standing in the room while her parents fought, it was a very awkward and uncomfortable feeling, she didn't like it.

Birth put her hand under Luna's chin and lifted her up "there there foal... it is non of your concern" she said in a motherly tone.

Death 'ahemed' to gain every being's attention.

"let us er what is the mortal daying? get on with it yes that's it"

the three gods stood next to eachother and raised their hands, palms facing outward.

"WAIT!" Celestia cried, shocking both the gods and Luna.

"please... I have so many questions..." she pleaded, her thirst for knoledge growing as she realized that these beings held the secrets of the universe.

Nature smiled "do not fret young one, all of the gods can enter this place at will... it may be harder to leave but since you were born as being of flesh and blood it should be no trouble for you... we will have time to talk in the future, infact I think it is unavoidable"

Celestia relaxed at that and nodded meekily like a little filly.

The three gods resumed and charged divine energy through their hands, blasting a beam of purist light.

XXXXX

Only a split second had passed on earth, one minute the witch had seen Celestia lift into the air, and the next she was floating their, radiating with power, her mane and tail were now a flourescent pink with small sparlkes in it, and they bilowed as if some invisible wind blew within them.

Celestia's eyes glowed white as she lifted Sea and all of her giant mass into the air, then emploded the huge body into a 20 foot diameter sphere of crushed flesh.

Sherbert's eyes would have popped out of his head if he had any, as it was he flew up to Celestia in an attempt to strike her with his dark majiik.

Celestia didn't look at him as he was halted in the air by a strange light, then he was thrust into what had become of Sea, he felt divine energy beyond that of any cleric encase him and his wife.

In panic he looked to Celestia's awesome might, her regal form glowing with golden god-like energy.

"wh-...what ARE you?!" he shrieked.

Celestia foated higher into the sky, holy light bombarding down upon the lich.

"I AM CELESTIA! GODDES OF THE SUN!" the witch an and lich exploded as sunlight mixed with godly energy burst from their center, cascading the light down to the battlefield, the demons cowered and the undead roasted and were reduced to ash,

the few surviving pegasi warriors who were mortally wounded now found the strength to stand, their injuries majiikally regenerating from the warmth of the light filing them with new hope, with new power!

a strength grew within them, a holy pure strength, their platemail turned gold, their manes white, their stamina came flooding into them with a strange new power.

They felt a command within them, bringing tears of joy and righteousness to their eyes, a mighty command that gave them the strength to rise! to FIGHT!

the pegasi grabbed their weapons and launched at the demons with inequine speed and strength, decapitating them and slicing them to shreds, impailing the abominations and ripping them asunder,

not a single unholy being was spared under the wrath of the new paladins

XXXXX

Luna rose above the armies, her once turquise mane was now a long midnight blue with stars flowing throug it and her tail, and both billowed as if by an invisible wind blowing through them.

Luna slowly looked down at the cowering forms below her "I AM LUNA! GODDESS OF THE MOOON!" her mane stretched out into a blinding darkness, a darkness that consumed all of the soldiers beneath her.

The few vampiric pegasi left felt a new strength rush through their body, a new darkness that willed them to stand, to feed!

vamponies sprinted through the unholy darkness, their blood red eyes seeing perfectly in their night mother's cold embrace, they laughed maniacly as they ripped through the enemie's forces, the soldeir's screems filling the empty black night that descended upon them.

blood ran like a river on that battlefield... in the end... all was silent in the cold blackness..

Crimson watched horrifed at the large dome of darkness below him, there was noway he'd stand a chance against that kind of power, he could practiacally smell the god-like escence eminating from Luna.

"this battle is over..." he said grimbly before flying off towards Balmora

XXXXX

The dragon arrived at the palace within the sandy dunes, unsure of what exactly his plan was... did he even have a plan? probably not...

He waddled in, many lords and nobel mares stared at him bewildered that he was here but their god-king wasn't.

Crimson ignored them all as he wadled up to the throne, upon which Violet was sitting.

"oh! I'm guessing things didn't go over so well?" she said nonchalauntly.

Crimson huffed through his nostrils "Jupiter's dead if you even care"

everypony in the hall gasped in disbelief, the god-king dead?!

Violet looked a little put off but regained her composure "well then... it's time for the heir to succeed" she said snotilly.

Crimson tilted his head "I... didn't expect you to so... relaxed about this... but yes it is time"

Violet smrirked and hopped up to trot over to her son "now Kernal will rule" she said with a twisted smile as she patted her young colt on the head.

Crimson's eyes shot wide, then narrowed in anger "I am the heir, not him and you know that!" he shouted.

Violet huffed "do you share Jupiter's blood? I didn't think so, you have to right to rule" she waved a dismissive hoof at him that said 'shoo'

eye twitch... Crimson stalked towards her, guards stepped infront of him, but he swiped them aside with one swing of his hand like they were rag dolls.

"wh-what are you doing you fool!?" Violet cried.

"something I should have done a long time ago you popmus bitch" and with that, he snapped her up in his jaws before she could get off a single spell and sliced her in half with his gem grinding teeth before snapping up the other half and swallowing her.

everypony in the hall was both horrified and terrified at the same time.

Crimson looked down to the young colt, his nursemaid snatched him up in her hooves "please! he's just a foal!"

The dragon dre in a breath and incinerated them both in fire.

Crimson then turned to the other ponies in the hall "anypony else have any objections?"

the room was dead silent.

The dragon stalked throgh the hall "Grenwall!" the chancellor rushed up to him nervously "y-yes cr-I mean your h-highness?".

"send word to the minor lords to prepare peace offerings when Equestria's forces arrive" he commanded, the chancellor quickly bowed and sprinted off.

One of the generals found the nerve to speak up "w-what do you mean peace offering?!"

Crimson stared at him "if they can kill Jupiter and his entire army do you think any of us stand a chance? I won't let innocent ponies be sacrificed in a futile attempt at a last stand, this war is over, we've lost"

he looked to the ground before adding "and you know how the game of thrones works... take out the leader and their army... then kill all those with enought status to take the leader's place... I suggest all you lords of greater power to gather your belongings and forces and flee to the farthest corners of the earth and make yourselve's scarce."

He then headed for the doors "these are my first and last commands as ruler of Balmora" and with that, he spread his wings and took off flying outside of the room and through the palace out their doors and into the sky,

now he would find some remote unheard of mountain to hole up in... maybe try to live amongst dragon tribes... as long as he stayed out of the world of ponies, he'd be fine... he hoped...

but a strange feeling in his gut told him that he still had a part to play in this game... but he'd avoid it as long as he could

XXXXX

Celestia and Luna arrived back in canterlot, a very small contingent of angelic pegasi in golden armor, and demonic pegasi in onyx armor following close behind.

Everypony within the city came out to greet them, against all odds, they had managed to win! they had survived the armies of the northern wastes and the southern sands!

Celestia looked to her sister with a solemn expression, now everything seemed so petty... the lives that had been lost, the political 'favors' even Luna's dark majiik practice, it all seemed trivial now... now that they would quite litterally rule the entire world...

Celesita looked over her subjects and spoke with a booming voice "the war is over! all war is over! no longer shall ponies be pitted against eachother! all shall gallop under one banner! and my sister and I shall serve as PROTECTERS OF THE REALM FOR ALL TIME!"

Now Luna spoke "let us rejoice now! mourn the lost, but cherish those who remain! for now life shall continue in peace and love! let us all build a new society! a new world where all shall co-exist under one nation! REJOICE!"

the ponies cheered and screemd their joy, it was finally over... the great world war... was finally... over... a new era had begun... an era of peace...

_or so they thought..._

END OF EPISODE 4!

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!

AN: wow! only four chapters and it feels like I've written sooo much... but there's more to come! now we're getting to the juicy parts of the story!

oh and sorry about no clop in this episode, but there will be in the next one promise!

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!


	5. Chaos

EPISODE 5: Chaos

(because I forgot to do this earlier, here's a disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, please support the official release also I do not own any song lyrics used within this story, all songs belong to their respective creators.)

*Some things can be burried forever... but others... well, some things always come back... always* excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Previously on Equestria, a Game of Thrones:

Celestia and Luna have ascended in to godhood and now govern the world, Crimson has fled to the remote mountains to his own kind, but he may yet have another roll to play in this game.

Meanwhile, one of the gods does not approve of Celestia and Luna's ascention...

and now, the episode.

_one thousand years after Celestia and Luna's birth_

"now try again your highness!" the speech instructor implored as he tapped a pointer onto a chalk board, though he wondered if this would bear any fruit...

Luna cleared her throat and shouted "ATTENTION LOYAL SUBJECTS OF CANTERLOT!" but all that came out was a loud yell.

The teacher wanted to facehoof but knew that would be inapropriate.

Celestia couldn't help but smirk from her bed chamber, she could hear Luna's attempt from the next room and decided to hop off the bed gracefully, and join her.

Entering into the other room, Celestia smiled as she gazed upon her sister, so much more beautiful now in a mature way since ascending to divinity, her features more grown up and sensual, her curves more generous like her sister's, and her mane now a stary midnight blue, moving softly in a wind that wasn't there.

"please your highness try again, and remember, channell it from the diaphram up!" the teacher instructed.

Luna groaned but did as told and drew in a breath, then her voice boomed throughout the room in a godly resonating way "**LIKE THIIIIISSS?!**" the teacher went flying into the chalkboard and crashed through it.

Popping his head back up he pointed a forehoof and Luna "Perfect!" he said beaming.

Celestia couldn't stiffle a giggle as Luna coughed repeatedly and rubbed her sore throat.

"blech! I will NEVER get used to talking like that..." she said as she comforted her throat.

Celestia rolled her eyes goodheartedly and trotted over to her sister, nuzzling her chest "now, now, it's not all that bad" she said mmotherly.

Luna playfully swatted a fore hoof at her sister "it most certainly is! why must we learn to speak in such an... unrulry way?" she pondered with an adorable huf that made Celestia want to squeeze her in a tight hug, but she restrained herself as they were in the company of a subject.

"well, we must have a way of establishing our power and authority throughout the commoners if you want it bluntly." Celestia said matter of factly.

Luna internally mumbled, but the throaty grumble still lightly escaped through her nose.

"oh Luna..." Celestia cooed, earning a confused looke from her sister.

Celestia gestured for the teacher to take his leave, and he did so with a gracious bow before scuttleing to pack up his equipment.

"ugghhh... Tia?" Luna called as she flopped down onto her side.

Celestia turned to look at her sister "yes Luna?" she stared into her sister's eyes, the two goddesses locked sights for a time, neither speaking, just quietly staring.

"um... I do belive you had a question?" Celestia asked as she shook her head, but then resounded to lying next to her sister on the dark blue covers of her cloudbed.

Celestia took in a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, subconciously running a forehoof along Luna's beautiful face.

The action wasn't so unnoticed by the night princess however, and Luna quickly drew her head back in simple shock.

"uh... Tia... what are you doing?" she asked with an arched eye brow.

Celestia blinked a few times until she realized her blunder and quickly covered up with a bit of coughing "um... well.. you see sister... I..." 'I what?...' she pondered to herself.

Staring into Luna's eyes, Celestia fell silent. "I... I just love you is all... eheh..." she stumbled out.

Luna looked even more curious but replied "I love you too..."

The room was quiet for a while...

"Luna?"

"yes?"

"...I..." Celesita felt it so strongly, but not suddenly, it was a pull she'd felt for a very long time... a very strong pull... for her little Woona...

A pull that she'd been feeling for a few hundred years.

"We're closer than other sisters right?" Celestia asked out of the blue.

Luna was taken a back but quickly smiled and nuzzled her sister "ofcourse we are!" she replied hapilly.

Celestia relished in the feeling of the dark Alicorn's maw rubbing against her chest.

Celestia's head bent down as it inhaled her sister's mane, that airy scent of a cold night air.

Yet again Celestia's body moved seemingly without her permission as her forearms wrapped around her sister's body tightly.

Luna thought it nothing more than an innocent sisterly hug, but that thought was soon quashed as Celestia lifted her sister's face up and planted a 'not so chaste' kiss on her lips, a tongue aggressivley demanding entrance.

Luna's eyes shot open in shock and she immediately threw her sister off of her "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the night princess demanded while gawking and looking down at the now prone and hurt looking Alicorn.

Celestia bit her lips and looked away in shame "I... I can't help how I feel about you... I love you Luna... in so many ways" she crawled back up onto the bed but Luna recoiled immediately and hopped off of the soft matress.

Celestia threw all caution to the wind and pounced on her sister, locking their lips yet again as if attempting to leak her incestuous love into her sister's body and mind.

This time Luna reacted violently and shoved Celestia with all her might which sent the white Aliocrn flying through a multitude of holes in the ceiling and the floors above, then gravity did its job and she came crashing through many holes in a different section of the room.

Celestia immediately recovered and turned her head to her sister who got up panting with a face wearin a multitude of emotions ranging from shocked, to disgusted, to embarassed, to even... betrayed...

"Luna, I..." Celestia began, but Luna turned and leaped out the window on a whim, not taking time to think up a proper response, her mind twisted with so many confusiong and conflicting emotions.

"LUNA!" Celestia held a forehoof out to the window, but it was too late, she was gone, flying off at inequine speeds to who knows where.

Celestia slumped onto the floor "...I'm such an idiot... I just... I'm sick... I must be" she grabbed her head with both hooves and shook it violently as tears streamed down her face, "what's wrong with me..." disgust built up inside her, she'd put off this feeling for so long, and now it all came flying out without any restraint, she thought maybe... no she _hoped_ that if she maybe... maybe what? presented her unnatrual feelings properly that Luna would return them?

Celestia grunted as she bashed a forehoof into her head, the metal of the golden horseshoe dending upon meeting her incredibly dense skull, both literally and figuratively as far as she was concerned.

"Luna..."

anguish and regret filled her heart when the full realization hit, she'd just assulted her sister, and sent her off galloping.

"I'm... I'm sorry" she whispered with barely any volume.

XXXXX

far off in the everfree forest, a large green barrier standing wihtin a stone castle began shimmering.

The very same barrier put up by a certain unicorn and reinforced by the gods...

But with the death of that unicorn, the death caused by a certain which and necromancer so many centuries ago, well... the barrier was fading... growing weaker throughout the aeons... and now... it no longer held any strength.

The barrier waned, while the will of the one behind it waxed.

Finally the green majiik faded away into nothingness, and out from the archway, 42 blue eyes shone from the wings of a god, the bipedal hooded being of light stepped out into the main hall of the castle, breathing in fresh air for the first time in a very very long time.

"aaaahhhhhh... so good to be walking around again..." he said in a resonating and almost mocking voice.

Turning towards the window, the god levitated towards and through it, only to have the eyes on his outstretched wings scrape against the edges of the opening.

"ack!" he stumbled as his focus let out and his body of light plummetted through the trees hitting every possible branch on the way down.

"ah! ooh! eeh! ah! urg! ak! oof! ah! uggh!" he let out as he finally hit solid ground.

Standing up he brushed the dust off of his white grobe "ahem... yes well... moving on!"

figuring that he would need a different body to traverse in, he looked around with his wing's eyes scanning the landscape of the forest, and came accross the corpses of various creatures, probably killed in a dispute over food supply.

Smiling, the being willed bits and pieces of each animal to float around him, encirling his body as he morphed into a long snake like chimera being of meshed parts of several creatures, each limb and even his two horns all mismatching.

"aaaahhhh, well... different, but different's good... now..." he floatedd on his back lazilly while looking at the world around him "hmhmhmhmmmm... let's spread some... _chaos_"

the being zoomed into the air spirling around while laughing maniacly

XXXXX

Celestia was absoloutely livid, she was sitting at the dining hall as she devoured yet another cake slice in a single bit, ravenously devouring it before plopping her head back on the dining table letting out a loud belch.

Most of the greater lords gaped at such a display, Celestia's chamberline fidgeted as he announced that it was perhaps best if they all left.

"your higness... Forgive me but, you simply must stop this beha*plgh!*" a slice of cake met his face with such force he flew into the dining hall doors.

"SHUT UP!" Celestia screemed with tears in her eyes as she grabbed another slice and once again swallowed it whole in a single bite, practically inhaling it.

The chamberline shakilly rose back to his hoves while his eyes spun around, attempting to regain his barrings.

"y-yes well... as I was saying, you should not drown your sorrows in fo-" he quickly ducked as another piece of cake was hurled at him by the stress eater.

"Y-your highness!" he pleaded, but was nearrly decapitated by yet another pastry, and Celestia had an entre 4 foot wide platter of them at her disposal.

Several of the pegasi guards around the room were simply mortified at seeing their normally dignified ruler act in such an unrulry manner.

Celestia was a wreck, yet her body appeared perfectly pristene and elagant, well other than the tears streaming down her face and the frosting all over her maw.

"your highness please..." the chamberline tried yet again as Celestia stuffed piece after piece into her mouth, it was actually painful to watch.

When Celestia felt that her stomach could take no more, she glared down at it with fury in her eyes as if insulted that her tummy would argue with her pain.

Levitating a large knife, Celestia sliced open her own stomach so that all the contents would pour out, only for her torso to regenerate back to its perfect curvy figure.

And then she resumed binging...

One of the guards covered his mouth to keep from vomiting at the extreme show of gluttony.

"CELESTIA FOR PITY'S SAKE YOU NEED TO STOP!" the chamberline screemed, forgetting his place.

Celestia turned to him and screemed twice as loud "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I WANT MY WOOOOONAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!" her head fell onto her crossed forehooves on the table, balling her eyes out like a little filly.

"P-princess!" The chamberline consoled, but Celestia didn't listen.

"I'M THE PRINCESS AND I GET WHAT I WANT! I. WANT. MY. WOONA!" she banged her forehooves on the stone table, splitting and cracking it as she fell through to the ground, still a sobbing mess.

The chamberline was at a complete loss for words, never in his life had he seen Celestia act in such a manner, it was unprecidented! it was... sort of pathetic...

the stallion shook his head fiercely in an attempt to quell those bad thoughts.

"*sigh*... you!" the chamberline pointed to the two pegasi guards.

"send out search parties accross Equestria, we must find princess Luna!" the pegasi saluted before galopping out of the room, glad to be out of that bizaar and awkward dinning hall.

"ugh... hopefully things will... improve..." he looked towards Celestia who was rolling on her back with a plushie of Luna squished tightly in her fore hooves, whining like a foal.

"guh, wah, huh? where did that even come from?!" the chamberline shouted with a comical face and jutting his forehoof towards the doll.

"I MADE IT!" Celestia shouted as she snuggled with the plushy, wallowing in self pitty.

The chamberline's eye twitched '...when?... just now?... well she is a goddess..."

XXXXX

Luna was hiding out inside of a mountain far to the south of Canterlot, biding her time as she tried to sift out her feelings, it had been a whole week since the 'kiss moment' and Luna didn't feel any more willing to go back home.

She had a powerful barrier surrounding the mountain with multiple spells in it such as, invisibility, transmogrophy teleportation so that anypony who trotted into the mountain would immediately be transported to the other side, and anit majiik field which would counter any of Celestia's attempts at scrying for her.

Luna sighed as she kicked a pebble on the ground, the dank dark cave within the mountain felt strangely comfortable and relaxing although she couldn't point out why.

"maybe I am being immature about this..." she mumbled to herself.

Then anger flared through her yet again as it had done oh so consistantly throughout the past week 'no! she did a disgusting horrible thing to you! how could she do that?' her mind chastized.

Luna's anger seethed and morphed into regret and sadness as it always did 'no... I over-reacted... Tia is... a lonely old mare... her long standing chastity just got the better of her that's all...' Luna nodded sagely to herself.

"*sigh* I suppose I should stop acting like a foal, I really should take a lesson from Tia and act my age... I can handle this like a mature adult!" she said with a hurumph! as she nodded resoloutely and lifted herself to her hooves, dispelling the majiik around the mountain as she crashed through and out of the mountain leaving a tunnel of a hole in her wake, and bounded for Canterlot.

But as she flew, she noticed a faint blast of energy flowing accross all of Equestria, she was about to raise a barrier against it but was too late.

Strangely though, the energy seemed to flow through her without really cuasing any effects at all, she fealt perfectly fine actually...

'hmm... vexing...' she thought before continuing on her journey, she would have to investigate this later...

XXXXX

Celestia was currently acting out in emo as she slashed herself repeatedly with several knives while glaring at herself in the mirror. "WEAKLING! FILTH! DISGUSTING PERVERT!" she shouted as she drew blood over and over again.

But every 'punishment' she inflicted stubbornly regenerated.

Celestia was about to begin tearing her own limbs off when she heard a shuffle of wings from behind her,

Celestia turned around to see her sister enter entering throught the window.

"Wooooooonaaaaa~!" she sang out in a foalish voice as she dropped the blades and glomped her sister with such force that they both went flying through the wall into said Princesse's room.

Luna blinked repeatedly in astonishment.

"uuuuuhhhhh... I'll admit I wasn't expecting this..." Luna let out slowly.

A carpenter unicorn was just finishing plaster on the roof to luna's room when he looked over to the hole in the wall.

His head dropped with a sigh.

"wwwoooooonaaaaa! you big meanie!" Celestia whined in a foalish voice as she softly banged her hoof on Luna's chest, or as softly as a goddess could manage.

"Celestia?... are you ok?" Luna asked with concern over her sister's decidedly strange behavior.

"well... she has been missing you something fierce your highness..." the unicorn said solemnly.

Luna frowned as she looked down at Celestia's crying form, the Alicorn hugging her tightly as she snuggled into the night princess' chest.

"...oh Tia..." she whispered, "she must have taken my absence harder than I'd previously thought..." she said sympathetically, she'd also missed her big sister something fierce, after all in her mind, they were meant to be together.

The Unicorn nodded hapilly "indeed, but now you can make her happy and the Castle will perhaps not suffer her wrath for a time" he said with a smile.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at that.

"well then your highness, BANZAI ME GUSTA!" he shouted before doing multiple back flips until he exited the room.

Luna stared after him with a gaping mouth "wha... huh?"

"mmmmmmmmmm wwooooonnaaaaa tee hee!" Celestia giggled out like a litte filly as she once again snuggled tightly into Luna's chest.

Luna was very put off but decided she'd had too fretful of a week to worry about it, right now she needed sleep, as she'd been awake for most of her dissapperance.

Apparently Celestia was as well judging by how she seemed to pass out in Luna's embrace, rubbing her maw into the dark mare's chest cutely.

Luna huffed, as bizaar as this was... it was still adorable, Luna smiled.

Lifting them both up with her majiik, she brought both of their bodies onto Luna's bed, and the two fell into a peacefull and much needed sleep.

XXXXX

Luna awoke much later to find Celestia still latching onto her like a leach.

'she... really missed me...' Luna actually felt a pang of guilt at having left her sister in such a fashion with no explanation.

"*sigh* well... at least things are back to normal" she thought absentmindedly.

"THINGS ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT BACK TO NORMAL!" Luna shouted in the main hall addressing her greater vasals, who were acting more like well... madponies!

"PUDING FIGHT!" a random lord screemed before tossing a glob of pudding at another vasal.

"on guard!" one of the guards yelled to another as they began fencing with cooking laddles.

There was also a unicorn randomly floating in the air upsidedown as she pawed her legs out at space.

Luna's eye twitched "what... is... happening?" she said while Celestia had her forearms secured aroundd her torso, snuggling into her and every time she spoke it was in a foalish voice.

"wuh! Woona! I'm huuuunnggwwyyyy!" Celestia whined.

Luna groaned and grabbed a random piece of cake with her majiik before shoving it into her sister's mouth.

"mmmmm! sugawwwyy!" Celestia giggled.

Luna sighed while face hoofing, what in tartarus was going on with her sister? or her kingdome for that matter?!

What happened next was even more distressing, the messenger came in but it wasn't the envelop that he bore that was upsetting, it was the state he was put in, specifically when somepony smashed his head in with a mallet.

The messenger's body coiled up like a slinky and began slinking towards Luna, coiling and uncoiling himself with each step until he arrived infront of her with the message inbetween two of the coils.

"messege for you m'lady" he said which seemed impossible due to the state of his mouth.

Luna's mouth was hanging ajar as a very shaky hoof took the letter, at which point the slinky messenger began slinking away.

0_o

Luna was not amused...

Hesitantly, she tore the letter open, fearing that locust might pop out or something much more ridiculous.

Instead there was a golden leaflet of paper, glowing with a flourescent light, immediately Luna became serious.

"this is a summons from the gods!... hmm..." thinking it over, Luna supposed that they would probably be the ones to know what exactly was going on around here...

Figuring that the strangeness of the hall would justify it, Luna teleported right out of there with Celestia still attatched to her.

Arriving within the heavens, Luna pried her sister from her body with quite some difficulty before looking upon the other gods who were lined up with eachother, along side the main ones they'd met so many centuries ago; there were also many minor ones as well.

"wwoooooooowwww your aaaww shiny!" Celestia cried adorably.

Luna rolled her eyes with a groan "PLEASE tell me you know what's happening?" Luna pleaded, she was reaching the end of her rope.

One of the gods, Death, nodded grimly.

"indeed... it seems that a... another god who was previously sealed away has... been released." he said hesitantly.

Luna cocked an eye brow "what god?" she asked curiously.

Nature cringed a bit "...it's best to start from the beginning... the 'very' beginning"

Death nodded and lifted his glowing white hand up to raise an ethereal hologram, it surrounded the entire section of heaven that they resided within and suddenly everything was black.

*in the beginning... there was nothing... a nothingness to bleak and barren that fear was born, and within that fear Nothingness became afraid of its own non existance* Death's voice rang out through the blackness.

*and from its fear, Nothingness was bullied into creating the first being in the universe, the first god: Order*

a being of shining light, looking much like the other gods appeared within the darkness.

*Order, the goddess of harmony became the campanion of Nothingness, but all lights cast shadows, and from the shadow that Order's light cast there was another being born. The second god: Discord, god of chaos*

Another being of light appeared again adorning the same bipedal form of light that the other gods shared.

*With both Order and Discord, there came Balance, god of equilibrium*

Yet another being was born.

*it was these three beings who governed the universe alongside the Nothingness, but soon the Nothingness threatened to suck up the gods and devour them with its bleak non existance. To counter this, Discord took action.*

Discord's hand jutted out in the blackness and suddenly a clump of rock was formed.

*only by using his chaos was Discord able to form creation through Nothingness, and from him... came existance*

More and more clumps of rock formed together until a giant sphere thousands of miles accross was formed, and along with it, the sun and moon.

*over many years Discord maticulously formed all that it within the universe, the world, the celestial bodies, the stars, even the heavens. Discord formed it all.

With his creation, he ruled over existance and Nothingness was quelled, allowing for the gods to be.*

Then discord lifted up above the others as rods of light shot from his hands, caging over the other gods.

*but this peace was only temporary, ruling over the beings he created, Discord found that he enjoyed soveriegnty and began forcing the gods and even the Nothingness under his rule. An age of oppression insued, and the gods needed some way to fight back. There was ofcourse Order, older and stronger even then Discord, and the only one who's power could disrupt his own.

Unfortunately, Discord... was prepared*

Order shot a rainbow colored light at Discord but dissapated as soon as it met his body.

*Even Order's power could not beat Discord's governance, with his command over chaos he disrupted her harmony, disfocusing it...*

Order was forced onto her knees as Discord laughed, his shadow looming over all of the gods.

*reluctantly, Order and Balance mixed their power to form new gods: Birth, goddess of life. Death, god of destruction. Nature, goddess of unsentient existance. Chronos, god of time.*

several more beings were formed standing by Balance and Order's sides.

*but even with them and many more, the gods could not surpass Discord's chaos, it was to strong; too unpredictible... we knew there had to be a solution*

One of the gods walked through the heavens up to the rest while holding up a silvery book.

*Archive, god of knowledge brought forth an idea, what if there was another being as pure and true to harmony as Order herself? but mixed with Discord's own chaos, rednering them immune to his disruption. An imperfect being of confliction and contradiction*

Many of the god's wing eyes shot between eachother uneasilly.

*it seemed insane, but we were willing to try anything at that point and so it was that we fed our power into Birth and with her governance she used Discord's own material creation to bring forth a new type of being*

One of the gods landed on the world and picked up dust and ash from the world, blowing through it and another bipedal being was born from it, naked and lacking the glowing luster of the gods; a fleshy being with a very short mane and no tail, a flat face and the most odly shaped of hooves with five didgets upon them, hanging at the beings sides were hands and fingers similar to the god's.

*Birth created beings in our own image... Humans*

Time skipped ahead, the world sat still in space as the moon and sun revolved around it and the beings within built cities and great structures similar to the ones ponies had made, but then as time went on the structures became ever more complex and futureistic almost alien to Luna's eyes.

*they were incredibly powerful, filled with the indestructible will of a god but with the ambition and drive to live of a mortal. Humans quickly took shape of the world and made it their own, Discord seemed amused by the creatures walking upon his planet and merely observed them, never once stepping in to destroy them.*

Discord's glowing white form sat on an invisible throne as he leaned on his hand with an ammused smile on his face.

*unfortunately... these creatures were... too flawed... being made from Discord's own world, they were filled with chaos and quickly turned on one another, each and every human dreaming up new reasons and excuses to kill*

Humans ran at eachother with swords and shields, but as the time flew on, they dropped the swords and pulled out cross bows and cannons, then they dropped those and pulled out strange rod like weapons that Luna had never seen before, the muskets fired and picked the humans off like flies.

Then the muskets turned to assult riffles and grenades.

Then the guns became laser blasters and combat knives became plasma sabres.

Humans began flinging eachother through the battlefield seemingly with their mind.

*they were modled after us... and so had our attributes... they all wanted to rule eachother, to conquer... and to grow ever more powerfull... more killing power, more destructive weapons, more money, more land, more, more, more*

Continants rose and fell, millions lay dead, a sea of corpses filling the land.

*they grew and advanced in technology at an alarming rate... they even began tapping into faccits of the universe not meant for mortals, and through them... they discovered ways to extend their natural power to unnatural levels..*

Humans were strapped to metal tables as scientists injected them with syrums and placed them inside large machines.

*it... was too much... they had grown too strong, too intellegent, too powerful, and still not a single one of them was a proper candidate for being Order's avatar... we no longer had a choice... we needed to intervine*

As one human in particular swaddled in a hooded black trench coat with twin plasma blasters at his side as he telekinetically shredded armies and tanks and even space craft destroyers apart with hardly any effort, his armies gradually conquering all of the world until Death appeared infront of him.

*but... as I said... they'd grown too powerful... one in particular*

Death held his hand up to blast light at the hooded human, but he swatted the god's power away like a brush of wind and sent the god flying hunreds of miles through the world's crust and out the other side.

*we... we couldn't stop them... but we didn't need to*

The hooded being conquered the rest of the world, but then deep within several military facilities, cybernetic assassins made there way through the buildings into the nucleur launch sites.

*it was only a matter of time before man's own inhumanity to man... could sustain itself no longer*

mushroom clouds appeared accross the entire world and the gods watched helplessly as their hope for overthrowing Discored was incernerated into the very dust and ash they had been formed from.

The wolrd became an iradiated wasteland.

Discord clapped his hands while laughing maniacly at the show. The god of chaos then created a new layer of crust and ocean to bury the old world.

*we... had failed... but all's we had was time... time and patience... we tried again*

The gods circled around eachother and nodded before sending Birth back onto the world.

*this time we changed the formula, we made sure that the new beings would be able to exist within Discord's world of chaos without being as susceptible to it, beings that were different not only from us, but from eachother as well.*

Birth once again lifted the dust and ash, but rather then a bipedal being forming form her breath, three quadropeds were born, an Earth pony, a Pegasus, and a Unicron.

Time progressed and the beings settled throughout the lands.

*but... even they could bicker and fight amogst their own... they needed a leader... a supreme race... and so we made one*

amongst three tribes of ponies, a powerful tall Alicorn burst out between them, and from her overflowing light they were shocked and filled with awe.

*the Alicorns were placed as a precautionary measure to rule over the lands, and within a few thousand years, the perfect pony was born.*

A yellow Unicorn with pink mane stood before the gods *a druid... a powerful one... she errected a castle in our honer inside of a deep forest.*

The large structure formed within the groves of the Everfree Forest as the druid stood before it.

*it was time... we challenged Discord, and Order channelled her power through the druid as an avatar and defeated Discord with concentrated harmony, sealing him within the castle in the forest.*

Discord stood before the gods and the Unicorn chosen as the pony messiah, from her horn she blasted Order's harmony at the god of chaos.

Discord made to disrupt it, but his chaos was obsorbed by the druid herself, the god's wings flared in suprise as the rainbow beam of harmony struck him and sent him flying into the castle, locked within a large gait.

The druid then errected a large green barrier sealing Discord within and reinforced the barrier with the gods' help.

*it was done... Discord was sealed away... but... this was not the end...*

Order now turned to smile evily at the rest of the gods

*we merely traded one tyrant for another, using her power, she binded us all within prisons of harmonized power, none of us were able to break free from it, she was the oldest of us all you see, the strongest. Discord only had an advantage due to his governance over chaos, but the rest of us had not a chance.*

Order's shadow loomed over all of existance, ponies cowered and the gods fell.

*she was a much crueler overlord than Discord ever was, her word became unchallengable law. She ripped away the sun and moon's power to move on their own, she bound the ponies without wings or majiik to the crust of the world, merging them to the earth. Pegasi became one with the sky, and Unicrons were forced to bare the burden of the sun and moon, everything falling into her ideal of perfect order, and any who opposed her will were destroyed completely and utterly.*

Depressed ponies slaved throughout the world in a zombie like state, oppressed and lifeless.

*then she came to us... the Druid, she freed us from our prisons, feeding like a leach upon Order's power. It was then that it hit us, the Druid is still Order's avater and she can still obsorb her power*

the gods and the druid stood now before Order.

*with her help, we were able to weaken Order enought to fight her and even ground*

and epic class of gods insued, destroying much of the earth around them, boiling seas and erupting volcanos.

*in the end we were only able to stop her by destroying her... but to kill a god? could it even be done? we tried...*

only six gods were still standing, the rest lacking their glowing luster, deafeated.

Balance, Death, Birth, Nature, Chronos, and Archive all grasped Order with their godly majiik and quite litterally ripped her to pieces.

*what was left... was unexpected*

the pieces bursted and sent the gods flying, the six glowing spheres cmpressed themselves and fell to the ground, each glowing with its own light.

*from Order's death... her essence, the Elements of Harmony were formed: Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, and Majiik*

The Druid took hold of the elements, feeling the power coursing through her body, the gods looked with fear upon her.

But the Druid sent the Elements flying within the castle where Discord was sealed, placing them around a statue and sealing them there.

The gods breathed sighs of relief.

*now it was finally over... truly over... none of us could properly express our gratitude to the pony who saved the universe*

The gods left the world and together, all of them placed a powerful barrier around it.

*we made sure that never again could another god interfere in the lives of mortals... but we left the pieces of Order behind, just incase an immaculately powerful being like Discord ever rose to power*

the hologram faded.

"and such a thing has now happened I assume?" Luna asked, not entranced by the tale at all unilke her sister who had huge glossy eyes and a fascinated expression on her face.

Death nodded "indeed... it would seem that infact Discord himself has been released... it... appears that the druid who's power combined with ours has perished..."

Luna looked down for a minute "...I see... so If we use the Elements of Harmony then we can seal him again?" she asked hopeful for some solution or another.

Nature nodded "yes, this is exactly the situation for which they were left in the hooves of mortals" she said.

Luna looked to her mentally afflicted sister who was rolling around in the heaven clouds giggling at the soft plushiness.

"um... why am I not affected as my sister and everypony I have seen thus far is?" Luna asked with a disturbed face.

Archive stepped forth "I can answer that, you see the moon was created by Discord as a way to radiate madness among any who walked the earth, but when Order had taken over, she minimized this effect as much as she could"

Luna narrowed her eyes "and since I'm the goddess of the moon..." "you're immune to Discord's influence yes... this also makes you a perfect candidate for wielding the Elements of Harmony, though it would be best for your sister to wield them with you."

Luna looked taken aback "why?" she asked incredulously, not thinking that her sister was in ANY shape to be using divine powers at the moment.

Archive continued, "well... the Druid was pure of heart and sound of mind, the PERFECT candidate for the Elements so she did not need to spread their influence among multiple biengs... but well no offense Luna but you have your uh... flaws... and so does your sister... but both of you together might be able to dilute the Elements just enough to control them for a single blast... so make it count" he finished.

Luna mulled this information over in her mind for a bit.

"I see... then there is no time to lose" she turned to grab her sister by the tail and drag her to the exit of the heavens.

"but be warned!" Death called out, "Discord may not directly harm anypony but those he influences are a different story, trust nopony not even your closest companions, even Celestia may fall prey to his madness or corruption so be forewarned... and... he likes to play games... I assume he's hidden the Elements... but will most likely give you a fair chance to find them if only for the thrill of having a challenge.

Luna nodded, and then teleported back to Canterlot.

XXXXX

plinking into existence within the throne room, Luna rushed towards the exit but had to stop merely to witness the strangest sight she'd ever seen, all of her vassals and lords were lined up in a corriagriphied dance routine.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! OPP OPP OPP OPP! OPA GANGNAM STYLE!" they yelled out in unison while dancing together.

"HEEEEEEYYYY SEXY LAAAADY!"

Luna's eye twitched "WHATEVER! Tia! w'ere leaving! now!" the white Alicorn hopped on her back with a squee and wrapped her forehooves around Luna's neck.

When they exited... they descended into chaos.

a strange music started playing in the background.

when Luna looked around, the sky was purle and pink, every few minutes the moon and sun switched around, as she stepped down the bottom step of the dirt road, Luna slipped on soap and went flying down the road.

"WWAAAAHHHHHH" at some point Celestia had fell on her side and was now sliding on her rump with a hapy squee on her face "WEEEEEEEEE!" she screemed hapilly as she flew passed Luna.

Luna roared she lifted herself and her sister up and placed them both on the side of the soapy road, then above them there was a strike of thunder that caused chocolate milk to rain down upon them.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Luna cried, but to answer her, a most bizaar being appeared out of nowhere, a mixed conjumble of different creatures, one od fang hanging down the side of his mouth and his different sized red eyes smiling in amusement.

"why... it's chaos my dear! beautiful wonderful CHAOS!" he flew back flips in the air before landing on the soap road and skating around.

"Discord..." Luna growled.

Discord hopped up and began floating on his back "indeed! oh come now Luna isn't all that bad is it?" he gestured towards the madness that Canterlot had become. Ponies with 9 kinds of crazy galloped through the streets dribbling to themselves while others had their bodies molded into odd shapes, the ground around them was completely changed, houses with triangular or oval shapes, and she could have swore that she saw animals running through in tu tus while dancing in balete.

"wha... OFCOURSE this bad!" Luna shrieked, the resonating vibes of her voice causing the mountain to crumble nearby as tuffets of cotton candy came rolling down, Discord flew up while the puff of candy burried Luna and Celestia.

"yaaaaay!" Celestia cired as she began devouring the candy.

"Luna popped her head up with her eyes rolling around, but before she could get her barrings, a stampede of giant ants ran her over.

"EEEEENNNOUUUUUGGHH" the moon goddess cried, lifting into the air as her power shined, but Discord appeared next to her and slung an arm around her neck "oh re-lax! it's not like I'm _killing_ anypony, unlike sooooomeponies..." he said while gesturing towards Luna with a claw.

Luna grabbed him with all her godly might and tossed him towards what was left of the mountain, but his body dissappeared before hitting it and reappeared next to her side "awwww now why would you want ot hurt little ol' me?" he asked with a finger up to his face in an innocent pout.

"RRAAAGH!" Luna made to shoot a dark bolt at him but he plinked out of existance and reappeared next to her again "tsk tsk tsk!" he licked his finger before pinching the top of Luna's horn.

Instantly Luna felt all of her majiik blocked off "wha?! how?!" she cried in horror.

"uh duh? god of chaos here?" Discord said with his arms crossed "but tell you what, how about we play a game?" he said with a malicious smile.

Luna snarled like a feral animal, Celestia meanwhile hopped up next to her with cotton candy all over her face and put on an angry face "you leave Woona alone you big meanie!" she cried in a foalish voice.

"awww isn't that adorable?" Discord asked while spinning half of his body upside down.

"but the offer still remains, beat the game and find what you're searching for, sound fun?" he asked as that same random floating Unicorn from earlier soared by.

"yaaaay I love games!" Celestia cried out.

Luna gritted her teeth, but she really wasn't in a position to say no...

"...fine..." she growled out.

"EXCELLENT!" Discord cried while flying into the air.

"well then! let's get started!"

suddenly everything from underneath Luna's feet dissappeared as Celestia and Luna fell through.

The music from earlier kicked up and was soon ringing in Luna's ears as she landed in the most bizaar town ever, something out of a foal's story, she looked down to see herself wearing a white frilly dress.

"huh?"

Luna looked down to see that Celestia was now an itty bitty version of herself and looked up at Luna with adorable big eyes, when she opened her mouth to speak, only a bark came out.

"wha?!" Luna's eye twitched.

Discord poofed out of nowhere and swam through the air on his back "better hurry down the yellow brick road Dorifilly!"

Discord began breakdancing to the music as Luna screemed in annoyance, kicked her sister up onto her back as she charged down the yellow brick road, along the way she rand into several mini ponies.

And from their chaos ascended into madness, Luna followed the strange companions to the emerald city at which point she used her godly strength to ram through the gates and tackle through all the gates until she found the wizard.

"um... I don't think this was how we were supposed to do this..." said the scarecrow.

"SILENCE!" Luna screemed before ripping the wizard's lab apart furiously until she found the Element of Loyalty.

XXXXX

Sprinting through Wonderland, Luna arrived at the epicenter of madness within the red queen's palace.

Wasting no time, Luna charged the queen and snapped her neck then ripped her head off finding the Element of laughter within.

XXXXX

On the base of Demon's run, Luna snatched up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and ripped it in half exposing the Element of Kindness.

"hey!" the Doctor shouted as Luna was whisked away to yet another dimension.

XXXXX

Destruction ten fold waited within Sheogorath's palace as the hero of Cyrodil stood against Jyggalag, unfortunately luna tackled him to the ground and yanked the staff of madness out of his hands, instead of an eye within the staff there was the Element of Honesty.

XXXXX

"now where are we?" Luna asked iritably in her pixilated form.

Celestia was also pixilated and the two of them sat within a small ship as energy blasts came flying down from above.

a ridiculous game insued as Luna moved the ship back and forth in order to avoid incoming blasts

Things continued like this until Luna and a giggling Celestia had collected all the Elements of harmony and was now standing in a large wintery area, somewhere near the Everfree Forest.

"well... that went faster then I had anticipated, pity..." Discord pouted, immediately Luna lifted the elements up with her majiik and made to strike him.

Except nothing came out...

"wha?" Luna said with confusion.

"ohhhhh so sorry, it seems you're not pure hearted enough to wield all the elements by your lonesome! muahahahahaha!"

Celestia stepped next to her sister "but us both _together_ can do it!" she screemed in her foalish voice.

Luna smiled "yes! together... as it was meant to be! this is OUR land!" she screemed as pride and confidence swelled into her chest.

"oh please!" Discord scoffed, effectively destroying the beautiful moment "'oh this is _our_ land!'" he mocked before flying around the two Alicorns "did you ever think it strange how the sun and moon won't move by themselves? how clouds have a mind of their own and need to be herded? how only certain ponies born with the art can grow food in the ground? this world wasn't meant for ANY of you!"

Luna attempted to buck at him, but he flew away to fast for her to strike, "I 'made' this world! you are all just a bunch of bug-eyed aliens invading it!"

Luna gawked at that.

"well it ain't yours anymore meanie pants!" Celestia cried. Luna had to chuckle at that.

"yes...yes... this isn't your world any more... now it belongs to the ponies, we don't _need_ you any more!"

Discord frowned, all of his ridiculous madness leaving him "what was that?"

"we. don't. need. you. any. more!"

Luna's body exploded.

"WOOONNAAAA!" Celesita cired before her body too bursted.

Luna was already regenerating as the tattered remains of her body rose shakilly to her new hooves, even with her regeneration she felt weakened, a feeling that had been for so many years foreign to her.

Dark ethereal tentrils wrapped around Discord, but with a meer thought thy were severed, "you really think you stand a chance against me? I'M A GOD!"

Celestia's new body blasted light at Discord, but he swatted it away like a fly.

Luna stood next to her sister, each of them lifting up three of the Elements, but before they could get off a blast, Discord sent Luna's mind into a dreamscape.

"ugghh... where am I?" Luna asked to the darkness of her mind.

"hello"

Luna turned to see a filly version of herself.

Luna distrustfully flared her wings and readied her dark majiiks.

"oh relax I'm not going to hurt you" Woona reassured.

Luna balsted her youngerself with a dark bolt, the filly dissapated and reappeared behind her.

"really now I just want to talk" she spoke.

Luna blew steam out of her nose "fine... what do you want?"

Woona smiled "I just wanted to disc uss some things with you... some things that you really need to talk about" she continued.

Luna cocked a brow "such as?"

Woona rolled her eyes "I think you know very well... this little angst you have going on with Tia, she makes you ever so angry... always the perfect princess, always the clebrated one... while you get left in the dust"

Luna looked taken aback "what? that's nonsense..."

"oh really? you single hoofedly defeated the god-king, and did anypony celebrate that? no! they held praises in honor of Celestia killing some stupid witch and a lich while you just stood in the background... and do you really have any responsibilities? does Tia even trust you? think about it, she gives you hardly any true power, hardly any true rule..."

"shut up!"

"you know what all the vassals are saying about you... 'oh there's the emrpess' steward! oh my, the it's the second princess. oh look there's the stand in keeping the throne warm. you're nothing to her, nothing to Celestia and you know it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"they all think you're a glorified familly member, not even a real ruler"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Luna woke up in the snowy fields, next to her Celestia slammed into the ground, her body had been destroyed several times by this point.

Luna's inner thoughts taunted her as she cradled her sister's limp form "no...we... we rule together...together..." tears began forming in her dark eyes.

"TOGETHER!" she picked her sister up and slapped her accross the face "WAKE UP TIA! WE HAVE AN OUT DATED GOD TO PURGE!"

supporting her sister on her shoulder, Luna faced Discord and focused all her power, uniting her essence with her sister's.

And then it happened, a blast of light went flying towards Discord and he raised all his majiikal shields to stop it.

A cataclysmac explosion radiated energy through the snowy fields outside the Forest, melting it and changing the land, shifting it, the cold died away, the snow melted, the wind softened.

Discord tried to teleport away but found he couldn't, Order's power neutralizing his own; he couldn't move, couldn't speak, could do nothing as his power was cancelled off, his sheild shattered, all of his godly power faded under the blast of harmony, just as it had all those milenia ago...

the rainbow beam of light struck the god of Chaos, knocking him back hundreds of feet before his body began petrifyin into stone "NOOOOOO!" in the last moments before he became entraped, he had one last second of control over his majiik, and with it he launched out a spell with a messege of lasting cold hate behind it.

*you too shall see yourselves overthrown, destroyed and crushed, you too will know what it is to have your world taken away, you will know*

the cryptic words rang out as the green light soared through the air and flew off to the east.

and with that, Discord was imprisoned in stone, the once snowy landscape was now a meadowy grassland.

Luna collapsed, Celestia shook her head furiously as her right mind returned "what?" she asked confusedly as she saw spots floating around until she shook her head furiously.

"LUNA!" she shouted as she fell next to her sister "Luna what happened? Luna? Luna can you hear me?"

No matter how much she shook her sister, the sun goddess couldn't get a response from the dark blue Alicorn.

Celestia carefully lifted her sister onto her back and gallopped off towards Canterlot until she remembered that she could teleport.

XXXXX

Ponies gathered in the courtyard of Canterlot, all gaggling and whispering about the strangeness of everything that happened and cheering that it was all finally over... It was over right?...

As Celestia trotted into the town she confirmed that yes... it was indeed all over.

Ponies surrounded her with cheers and praises.

"you did it! Celestia has saved us! praise the sun goddess!" a cleric cheered, followed by cries from the ponies behind him.

"well... actually... it wasn't just m-" Celestia tried to say meekly, but the ponies cries of celebration drowned her out.

The white Alicorn looked upon the faces of the cheering ecstatic ponies, all of their praise directed soley at her, not even registering the unconcious Alicorn on her back.

"..." Celestia took in a deep breath and even against the small voice of her concience in the back of her head, spoke the lie, "**PONIES OF EQUESTRIA! YOU ARE NOW SAFE, WE HAVE DEFEATED DISCORD! EVEN IN THE END AS THE ELEMENTS SAPPED OUR POWERS, I LEANT MY STRENGTH TO MY SISTER AND WE SEALED DISCORD AWAY!**"

_liar_

"praise the mighty goddess!" ponies began bowing to their dierarch in succession, tears of joy and thankfullness in their eyes.

_cheater_

Celestia smiled upon them before dismissing them to go about their lives, but they insisted upon raising a great celebration for this point in the middle of the summer when Celestia saved them all, the Summer Sun Celebration.

_not worthy_

Celestia sat through the pary in the palace' main hall, the whole time resting on her throne with a quiet smile on her face, the whole time sitting there saying little and enjoying even less.

_usurper_

at the end of the day Celestia lowered the sun and headed into her sister's chambers, the sleeping Alicorn still unconcious to Celestia's relief and worry.

_weak_

It took a bit of effort but Celestia managed to do her sister's duty and raise the moon afterwords she re-entered her sister's chambers and bit her lip, looking around the room as guilt set upon her, the whole kingdom worshiping and thanking her for Luna's work, for Luna's success, for Luna's sacrifice.

_liar theif cheater weak not worthy liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar_

Celestia shook her head harshly yet again before her horn glowed.

XXXX

Luna's conciousness finally returned to her, she felt very groggy and unusual, not many immortals can be knocked out.

Luna looked around her room to see several party decorations all adorned with 'thank you Luna' on them.

"Tia?" Luna rose from the black sheets of her bed "what... DISCORD!" she shouted and entered a battle stance.

"relax deer sister, the fight is long over... and you won"

Luna turned to see her sister slowly trotting over to her with a sort of sad smile on her lips.

"Tia?..." Luna looked around the room "...did...you do all this?"

Celestia scuffed the ground with a forehoof "yes... I... the ponies may belief what they will but... I know who the real hero is..." she said ruefully.

Luna narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sister suspiciously, what did she mean by that exactly?

Ofcourse...

Luna growled lowly in her throat, yet another tale added to Celestia's name, another lie that shall go down in the history books.

Luna turned back to her bed grumbling "get out" she said harshly.

those two words cut through Celestia like a knife.

"please... I..." Celestia tried to sift through her centuries of knowledge for something to say but no words came to her.

Luna had her rump turned to her sister, refusing to look at her.

"... you're the real hero Luna... I'll always know that... ... ... ... you deserve to be above me..." she whispered the last part with a barely audible whimper.

Her head hanging low, Celestia turned to leave her sister's room.

in her mind, Luna was fuming with rage, all those words of her inner self began running through her mind again

'you're a glorified familly member, not even a real ruler'

'you're beneath her'

Luna gritted her teeth and, without warning, lunged at her sister, pinning her down on her stomach.

"oh you just think you're so perfect don't you?!" she screemed at the back of her sister's head, pinning the white Alicorn's forehooves above her head.

"you princy little whorse, so serene and lovely little miss perfect! you know what you are? you're just a bratty. little. bitch!" Luna spat the words out into her sister's ears.

"L-luna!" "SHUT UP!"

Anger felt like a boiling cup of water in Luna's stomach, and the pain from it only made her angrier, her ears felt hot and red, her heart pumping with adrenalin, her whole body responding the the rage fueling her mind.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGH!"

Celestia didn't use her majiik, she didn't struggle, she couldn't find the heart to defend herself, she didn't deserve to defend herself, she deserved this...

Luna's mind filled with dark thoughts, oh how this little spoiled brat deserved to be taught a lesson... she thinks she's soooo high and mighty...

"before this all started... you said you wanted to... try some things with me..." she drawled out in a dark tone

"wh-what?" Celestia's panic mode began setting in.

Luna couldn't think of any other way she could dominate her sister more, she wanted to excercise superiority over her.

"well... I think I changed my mind... after all we are closer than other sisters aren't we?" Luna said with a twisted glee in her voice.

"L-luna... w-what are you think-EEK!" Celestia wasn't able to see it, but there was a flash from Luna's horn, and thereafter Celestia felt a meaty rod pressing against her entrance.

Celestia felt a mixture of horror, discomfort, and... arousal.

Without warning, Luna slammed into Celestia all the way to the hilt.

"AHHH~" Celestia wasn't given any time to adapt or stretch as Luna began slamming into her roughly with a strange sort of satisfaction... a kind that actually made her a bit disgusted of herself, but then the actuall physical pleasure took over her senses, the hot wet cavern of her sister latching around her majiikally formed shaft brought a whole new burst of feeling into her,

she'd mated pleanty times before and had had this spell for a very long time, but never before put it to true use.

Now that she had... she regretted not doing so earlier.

"unngh! take...all..of...it..you...little...cunt!" Luna grunted out between thrusts as she plowed her sister's plot.

The idea of taking the supposedly most powerful ruler in the world like a dog sent shivers through Luna's body, dominating and claiming this egotistical brat and bucking her like a servant.

Celestia's tongue was lolled out of her mouth and her eyes half lidded as Luna filled her cavern to the brim only to pull almost all the way out and ram it back in again.

Luna's breath was raspy and rugged, her mind ablaze with lust for pleasure and dominance while the larger mare beneath her squirmed and mewled.

It wasn't until Celestia let out a moan that Luna stopped her bombardment and yanked her cock out, much to Celestia's complaint "no! you don't get to enjoy this!" Luna screamed as she rammed her member into the white Alicorn's anus, spreading her rectum and penatrating through the tighter hole.

Luna nearly lost it at the feeling of the much hotter, much tighter constriction that now had her member in its vice.

Celestia cried out in even more pleasure as her anal walls pressed against her vaginal ones and mashed against her clit.

Luna groaned in blind passion as she gave a few powerful frenzied thrusts before climaxing in her sister's ass.

Luna fell on Celestia's back panting.

The white Alicorn felt liquid fire fill up her intestines as she wiggled her hind legs around massaging her nub just a bit more until her own orgasm washed relief over her.

"aaaaahhhhhhh~"

Luna was now laying with her tongue lolling out on her sister's back.

"hmmm... Luna?..."

"..."

"Luna..."

"what?" the dark Alicorn mumbled out sleepily.

"... I'm sorry..."

"... I know... I forgive you... I'm still angry at you... but I forgive you..."

"I love you"

"I love you too" Luna kissed the top of Celestia's head and the two goddesses spooned on the floor, not caring about its hardness as they dozed off.

XXXXX

to the far eastern shores of the continant, a green light smashed into the dirt, travelling down, far far down into irradiated landfill 50 feet under the soil.

down there... it awoke something... gave it life anew... gave it strength to climb trhough the fall out, to climb through the earth.

finally... at the surface of the soil... something rose...

Something awoke...

something became concious...

something... not right...

Ants and worms burrowed their away out from that spot, cowering from the being rising due to Discord's last spell.

Animalls in the area bgave growels as they backed up away from the dirt.

And from the dirt... a human hand burst through the soil and closed into a tight fist.

END OF CHAPTER!

AN: sorry for long update but college semister is ending lol, anyway, soon as it's over (next week) you should be seeing frequent updates.

On another not, only two more chapters left! then I can get back to Sorceress' choice and Bedridden.

alrighty then see ya!

_BemnalTheFallen_

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED


	6. Just a Man

CHAPTER 6! Just a Man

-empires rise and fall, kings and queens rule and die, beings build themselves up and fight only to be cut down like wheat; paving way for new life... All's it takes to make a change in this world is the will to dominate and conquer- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

( watch?v=sMqz_vc22_g)

The human rose from the depth of the dirt, conciousness reigning in once more, the last memories of his life passing through his psyche.

The battle with the other countries... the fight with the god... the nukes being launched...

"yet here I still stand..." Raziel said while cracking his neck, he looked at the dirt beneath him and held out his hand, psionically altering the atoms with quontokinesis until a set of clothes swaddled his body.

black shoes and denim jeans covered his lower half while a black hooded trench coat dovered his upper, the hood hanging over the upper part of his face leaving only the mouth to be made out through the shaddows.

"hmm..." looking around he made a quick scan of the entire planet.

"not another human left... well that sucks... ah well, I can improvise..." he knew that with time he could build a cloneing machine to create a small settlement of humans who would then repopulate the earth.

But that could wait...

"ok... so... step one... I guess... make a home base? alright... then step twwooooo... see if there are any other dominant speciese that took place of humans... step three... if and when step two is completed... wipe them out..."

walking forward he held his hand out to a nearby tree and from it the bark ripped off and reconstructed itself into a desert eagle, Raziel then placed a dimensional rift in the bottom of the clip and placed it's entry point deep within the ground nearby a lead deposit that he knew was down there somewhere.

"aaaaaaaand got it... ok... well... time to go say hi to the new world"

Perhaps another human would have exclaimed at the prospect of being the last human, perhaps another would have not been able to cope with the reality of dying and suddenly waking up thousands of years later... perhaps perhaps perhaps... but Raziel... after the things he'd done and seen in his 2000 years of life... nothing strange really shocked him anymore.

XXXXX

Sugar Plump bounced happilly through Kana Hoof village, miles to the southwest of Canterlot. Kana Hoof was one of the many new settlements that exemplafied the power of friendship between the three pony races, Unicorns Pegasi and Earth ponies all lived happilly in peace and harmony with one another.

Sugar Plump was a little green coated and silver maned Earth pony filly with big golden eyes, she happilly bounced her way through the cobblestone streets of the humble village, she came to a stop infront of her best friend's house "hi Chery Blossom!" a pink and red maned pegasus filly turned from a vendor's stall to look at Sugar "hiiii!" Cherry tackled her friend to the ground.

The two fillies rolled around as they bumped into a stall nearly knocking over a pink Pegasus' merchandise of pies.

"woah! phew! hay you two..." the mare glared at the foals.

"sorry mrs. Apple..." they they chimed in unison.

"awww I can't stay mad at you two!" the maternal mare cooed as she rubbed the fillie's manes causing them to both giggle.

"now then... would you two little'uns like to be the first ones to try out my new recipy of apple pie?" she asked kindly.

"would we ever!" the fillies exclaimed hapilly.

Mrs. Apple happily waved the fillies off with their pie as she searched around her table for some stroodles "hmm... must have left them with White Apple..." she left her stall searching for her husband, not worrying about what would happen to it unattended after all, this was Kana Hoof village.

Sugar Plump licked her watering lips as she balanced the pie on her back eagerly anticipating when she'd get to sink her teeth into it.

As she trotted alongside her friend, Sugar admired the humble wooden structures of her home village, its thatched roofs and no-glass windows.

as she trotted, several ponies waved to her along the way and gave out pleasant greetings and "wonderfull day we're having"s

Over by the outskirts of town, Mrs. Apple found her husband tending to some chickens in their humble little mini farm.

"ah! there you are dear, have you seen the stroodles? I think I might have left them here by mistake." Mrs. apple asked.

"oh Hi there Mrs. and Mr. Apple!" came the voice of an Earth Pony from behind the two.

"oh! Starlight good afternoon!" Mrs. Apple chirped.

"woaaaaaahhhhh..." came a voice from the nearby forest.

All ponies present turned to see a bipedal being with the oddest looking clothes exit from the tree brush holding a strange metalic device in his... hoof?... the oddest looking hoof they'd ever seen by any account.

"hello middle ages..." Raziel whistled, knowing that taking out the dominant species here was going to be fairly easy with a mixture of psionics and advanced technology which would be fairly easy for him to construct.

It was then that the human looked down at the four legged creatures before him. "... ... ... ... ... ponies... ... ... ... colorful ponies... ... ... wait what the fuck is that a Pegasus? and a Unicorn?!" Raziel gestured to Mrs. and Mr. Apple.

"um... who or what are you?" Mrs. apple asked plainly.

Raziel stared down at the Pegasus "... did you just talk?"

"um... yes why wouldn't I tal-" BAM! Raziel's gun blasted and a bullet whized through the air and more directly, into Mrs. Apple's throat.

"don't talk it's creepy, animals aren't supposed to talk..." Rziel said curtly.

"MIST!" Mr. Apple shrieked as he fell down beside his convulsing Wife, Mist Apple spasmed and sputtered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, gurgling the blood filling her lungs.

As Raziel watched the Unicorn craddle his wife, the human cringed "uuugghhh quiiiit iiiit! stop acting like a human it's creepy!"

Starlight finally found her voice "what the hay is wrong with you?!" the Earth pony shrieked.

Raziel turned to the pony "what's wrong with me? what's wrong with YOU? you know what, I don't need to be lectured by a colorful mutant version of a dwarf mount meant for little children to ride in party ranches for fifty bucks an hour!" BANG! once again the human's gun fired off sending a bullet sailing through Starlight's head.

The human turned back to the Unicorn just in time to recieve a firebolt to the face.

Raziel's entire trench coat was incenerated along with a good portion of his skin.

The Unicorn's face went from blood crazed rage to horror as he witnessed the human's skin regenerate and regrow.

'I love Vitakinesis' the human thought to himself as he psionically healed, then he looked down at where his cloak used to be.

"... that..." he looked up at the Unicorn "was a new trench coat..." with a swipe of his hand, Raziel telekinetically slit the Unicorn's throat.

Many other ponies from the village rushed to the loud horrible thunderclap only to come face to face with the human.

Upon seeing the dead bodies, the Unicorn's horns began to glow in self defense.

"hmmm... so the Unicorns can use psionics... no wait... magic? oh cool! I haven't fought a mage in a loooong ass time!" the human chirped as a telekinetic blade surrounded his forearm and elbow.

Before any of the Unicorns could get a spell off, the human whiped by the growing crowd in a flash.

All of the Unicorns froze for a moment... then thier legs and heads slid off with blood spurting out and onto the ground.

The pegasi took to the skys but met a dome barrier that prevented their escape and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Raziel turned around and held up his pistol "OOOOPPEEEEENN SEEAAASSOOOOON!" BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM bullet after bullet soared through the air and ripped trhough each and every creature it made contact with.

"it's like hunting in a breeding ground! I can't miss ha!" Raziel covered his eyes as he continued to gun ponies down.

Sugar Plump was hiding under a cart and through the small hole it provided, saw the chaos insue, ponies that she'd grown up with, ponies she knew well were being slaughtered, each and every dead with signaled with that horrible loud BANG!

BANG! her neighbor fell to the ground eyes wide and empty.

BANG! her school teacher's head exploded like a watermellon smashed with a hammer.

BANG! her best friend.

BANG! her Father.

BANG! her sister.

BANG! her Mother.

One after another, shot after shot the ponies fell until the streets were littered with corpses dead ponies left and right, the streets running red with their blood.

And all the while that monster laughed... he actually laughed like he was enjoying himself!

Raziel pointed his gun upwards at the remaining Pegasi still feebly trying to escape, "this is way funner then duck hunting" BLAM BLAM BLAM!

three lifeless Pegasi fell from the sky and crashed into the stone pavement, the rocks racking their skulls and spines.

The human walked over to a still living pony and squated in an eagle perch next to him "you know why I prefer bullet firing guns? I mean sure, laser based weapons are more powerful and efficient but... I dunno... there's just something so satisfying about that BAM! just a simple twitch of the finger and you end a life, years of memories, experiences achievements, ambitions... think how much effort one puts into their life? and suddenly, all that gone by the twitch of a finger... as if your life were worthless... yet that lout thunderclap does it true justice... heh... like lightning flashing as the soul leaves the body... do you mutants have souls? I wonder... ah well... it's still fun regardless... bang bang bang goes the gun... well I best let you be on your way, toodles!" "WAIT NO-" BANG!

Sugar Plump stared out with shaking eyes at the corpse nearest the cart... her mother's lifeless eyes staring right back at her, the blood seeping out near her body, it's warm pool snugging around her forehooves and kissing her coat. Shaking wide eyes stung with tears that slowly cascaded down her face "m-mommy..."

Raziel puased "hm?" he looked around the sea of dead ponies searching for the source of the sound.

Suddenly the monster's face was right infront of Sugar's "'ello moppet!" the filly screamed but her voice was wasted as the human grabbed her by the throat and yanked her out from under the cart.

"hmm... I think you're the only one left..." looking around the village, he ventured that he was correct.

"now then... what should I do with you?" the filly kicked and tried to screem while the hand squeesed on important arteries and cut off her air supply.

"hmmmm... do you know who the leader of your people or ponies or what ever is?" Raziel asked.

The filly nodded.

"ah good good soo... do you know where that leader is?"

again the filly nodded with fear in her eyes.

"alrighty then... you go tell this mighty pony that I'm declaring war on... well what ever the hell you freaks are supposed to be, and that Raziel is coming" the human smiled "and I'm bringing the thunder with me heh heh heh"

With that he dropped the filly who then gasped desperately for air and then clambered to her hooves.

Raziel looked down at the filly "... well! go on! off with you!" he nuddged the pony with his foot.

the pony took off sprinting away from the monster that had destroyed her home, her familly, her life, Raziel the demon from tartarus that walks on two legs and kills with thunder.

Raziel looked at the structures surrounding him 'huh... so mutant colorful ponies are the dominant species... some can fly and some can use magic... and some just get the short end of the stick... wierd... ah well how can I make this more... entertaining?... hm..' he thought to himself as he levitated bits of wood and stone infront of him and then quntokinetically altered their atomic structure into metal, then began reforming them into a construct.

"heh... haven't used one of these babies in a while..."

XXXXX

Celestia and Luna were sitting atop the stands of a jousting tournament as Pegasi wrapped their wings around lances and prepared for the first match.

The surrounding greenlands at the base of the Canterlot mountain were lush and extravagent, the stands were filled with 52 ponies on each side pluss hundreds more in the surrounding outfields outside of the jousting area.

The Pegasi trotted infront of the stands and bowed.

"yes yes, on with the match!" Celestia insisted.

After taking their places, they charged at one another with valiant speed before colliding, the blue knight went flying through the air with a yelp.

A few matches later and the tournament was on a rest break, Celestia was inside her tent, one of the many set up upon the gaming grounds as a hoof maiden attempted to place armor on her.

Luna stepped in through the entrance and her face adorned an expression of slight shock as she did so.

"...you aren't really going to joust are you?" she said emphatically.

Celestia scoffed, "I may have been sitting on my flank for many centuries but I can still wield a lance!" she retorted curtly.

Luna rolled her eyes "You know it doesn't matter if you're skilled or not, every compettitor will still make sure they loose" she stated matter of factly.

Celestia quirked an eye brow "are you saying those sots would _let_ me win?" "against the alternative of hurting one of the princesses? yes Tia they'll let you win" Luna finished with a bland look.

Celestia hurrumphed and grumbled to herself, meanwhile the hoof maiden was using all of her earth pony strength to synch the armor to the sun goddess with no success, her rump was just to big for it, but then, this was an older suit from a few decades ago before Celesita's eating habbits kicked up.

with Flushed face and twitching eye lids, the hoof maiden felt the strap on the greaves snap and with them, the rear armor fall to the ground with a metalic clang.

Celestia looked at the armor blankly and blinked a few times "..."

Luna began giggling "looks like you've been eating too much cake, now it's gone to your flanks" she chastized with a laugh.

Celestia glared at her sister for a few moments before bursting out with laughter.

Hearing both goddesses laugh, the hoof maiden found it ok to laugh as well.

Celestia shot daggers at the hoof maiden "oh so you think that's funny do you?"

"wh-wha? uh n-no! nononono not funny at all your great hiney, I MEAN HIGHNESS! not funny at all I swear!" the hoof maiden pleaded.

The sun goddess cocked a brow "oh, so you don't like my sister's jokes?" she asked acusingly.

"whaaa?! I uh n-that is! I uh!" the hoofmaiden rambled.

"WELL YOU HEARD HER! THE PRINCESS IS TO FAT FOR HER ARMOR! GET THE GREAVE STRETCHER!" she screemed at the poor pony who then scampered out of the tent.

Luna cocked her head "the greave stretcher?..." she asked.

Celestia snickered "how long until she figures it out?"

"... you're a troll you know that?" Luna scrutinized.

Celestia shrugged "after a thousand years how else does one entertain one's self?"

XXXXX

Several jousts later, "You were completely right Luna!" Celestia screemed as she hurled pieces of her old armor at the wall of her room, "they didn't even TRY to win!" the sun goddess fumed.

"your highness!" a guard called as he knocked on the door to her chambers, "a messenger from Kana Hoof village!"

Celestia blinked "... very well... send him in" Celestia said half heartidly, best to get formalities of her duty out of the way before she complained about her station.

The guard bowed before exiting the room, and in his place there walked in a small filly with tears staining her eyes.

the two goddesses blinked "...um..." before Celestia could get a word in, the filly broke down infront of her sobbing as she did so.

"HEEEELLLPPP! IT KILLED EVERYPONY!" the little green pony was bursting with tears and snot.

Celestia and Luna blinked "what?"

After some coaxed explanation, the Princesses were able to extract the whole grim tale from the filly, a demon that walks on two legs and kills with thunder called Raziel. "sound's like a fairy tale monster..." Luna mumbled out, and being one who had consorted with demons in her dark majiik studies she was very interested in seeing this monster for herself.

Celestia on the other hand did not look pleased in the least "...MUSTANG!" she screemed, bringing forth a white pegasus, one of her Paladins.

The guard whipped to her side in a blure of white "yes you Majesty?!"

"gather a detatchment of guards and send them to Kana Hoof village, I want to know exactly what we're dealing with here"

"right away your Majesty!" the guard bowed and whized off.

Celestia herself let out a huff, not two months since Discord's defeat and already they were facing a new threat... 'walks on two legs and kills with thunder... why does that sound familiar?...' Celestia thought absently to herself.

XXXXX

Raziel finished up the contraption, a B.M.A.P.D. issue 24. one of his favorite war machines, a sort of walking all purpose tank, it was a large construct of metal with eight spider like legs that supported it and all manner of weapons atatched to the bulbus torso.

"ohhhh this is gonna be fuuuuun!" the human giggled as he looked down at a pony leg he'd been cooking over a fire "so, how does mutant pony taste?" he took a bite... and spat it out "plegh! fucking disgusting that's how!" he chucked the leg to the ground, "well so much for them being a food source..." he grumbled.

Just then he heard the flapping of wings, but it was much too loud to be a bird.

"huh?" turning his head, the human saw a detatchment of Pegasi in armor heading into the town. "oh goodie, target practice!" Raziel hopped up into the machine as it swallowed him up.

Mustang's eyes bulged as he saw a giant 20 foot tall monster of metal rise up on spider like legs. "what in tartarus is 'that'?"

a voice rang out, echoing from within the machine "heellooooooo ponies! welcome to the first test run of the Bio Mechanical Anti Personal Destroyer issue NO. 24! you may experience a tingling sensation as you are incinerated, have a nice day!"

none of the Pegasi got closer to the village as all manner of alien projectile weapons they had never seen before fired upon them.

XXXXX

Celestia and Luna exited their palace wondering where the captain of the sun guard was...

"hmm... Tia... I'm concerned... it's been two days..." Luna said grimly.

Celestia nodded "indeed... perhaps we shou-" a gut wrenching screem sounded throughout Canterlot causing all ponies present to snap their heads towards the mountain side near the entrance to the City.

"what was that?" Luna asked.

Celestia narrowed her eyes "I don't think any of those guards are coming back... ALL SUN GUARDIANS ATTEND!" files and ranks of Pegasi lined up infront of her as Luna went to go call her own vampiric forces.

meanwhile near the entrance to the city...

"WOOOHOOOOO!" the machine's mini gun fired off sending hundreds of bullets ripping through innocent ponies who were sprinting for their lives towards any kind of cover while the giant metal monster brought up a flame thrower on the other side of the tank and launched spewing streams of burning oil that lit ponies ablaze.

Rziel flipped on a switch inside the machine and with Sonokinesis, he telepathically implanted music from his memory into the radio.

*this war is ours by Escape the Fate*

"LET'S DO THIS BITCH!" missiles began firing at ponies and blowing them to bits, limbs and guts rained down on the remainders.

"THIS WAR IS OOUUUURRRS! THIS WAR IS OURS! yes IIIII will see you! on the front lines of waaaar!" the human sang out gleefully as his war machine marched through the streets.

"tilll we conquer them alllll! hahahaha!"

explosions shook the entire city as bullets, missiles, and fire annihilated all in their path.

As the human pressed on, he was met with a long line of white and black Pegasi, some with bird like wings and other with batlike ones.

"THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAAAAMES!"

the mini gun ripped throguh the lines like a saw shredding them to pieces, the vampires were able to dodge in time but were soon consumed in flames, the fire burnet througha and purified their stone flesh like paper.

"yes I willl leeead you! through the smoke and fllaaaames on the frooont lines of waaar..."

some of the soldiers looked around at their fallen bretheran, swatted down like flies "aaaaaand I will stand myyyy ground until the eeend, till we conquer them alllll! we will conquer them all, we will conquer them alll!"

the last few vamponies rushed the machine at all angels and slamed into it with black majiik encircling their hooves as they did so, but they all just bounced off as if they were nothing.

"it's like COD on steroids!" Raziel laughed as he shot missiles at the remaining white Pegasi and watched their guts go flying into the sky, and likewise set the last few vampires ablaze before resuming his minigun purging of the civilian ponies, excess bullet shells piled up on the ground below him.

"and fuck YOU and fuck YOU and fuck YOU!" with each word he launched another missle destroying either a building or blowing a pony to bits.

When a large contingency of battle mages lined up, the Human strained his eyes to see the Unicorns horns glowing with arcane light.

Raziel snickered, he pressed a few buttons on his consol "alright let's see what the fuck this does..." a large section of the torso opened up as a HUGE blaster appeared.

"oh shit..." the human became giddy "AAMMM A FIIIIREEENN MAH LAAAZZZER!" a giant purple beam appeared on the laser's nozel as it charged, the beam took a huge drain on the power but soon it blasted a giant beam at the place along with all of the battle mages.

Celestia and Luna stood behind the remaining armies when they saw the beam heading towards them "what is that?" somepony asked as the beam made contact with the ground, suddenly space itself warped as everything within 30 feet seemed to stretch inwards towards the center before the contact spot exploded with a cylindrical blast reaching up into the heavens with a 300 foot radius, nothing within that space remained after the deafening boom that crackled sounded throughout the remainder of Canterlot.

Raziel's mouth hung open at the destruction he'd caused with that one blast, "...I have SUCH an erection right now..."

Luna and Celestia's bodies regenerated slowly from the few molecules left of their bodies, to say they were shocked was an understatement "I... what happened to a two legged monster? that thing's a metal demon!" Luna exclaimed.

Celestia looked down to what used to be Canterlot, half of the city was completely gone, not decimated, GONE! removed from existence, now only a small section of outstretched cliff from the mountain remained, and on that cliff was the ruins of buildings and a sea of blood, pony parts, fire, and bullets. All her subjects... ponies who depended on her... who trusted her... who belived she'd protect them... now their tattered remains littered the streets of her capital.

Raziel disengaged his weapons "and that good sir... is check mate! ah gosh... I haven't had that much fun in centuries..." BAM! "what the fuck? WAH!" something slammed into his machine and sent it flying into the mountain, it connected with the rock causing a resounding thud to ring out as something then pounded on the metal.

"what the?" Celestia's eyes were flaming as she smashed her forehooves into the machine with her godly strength, even the machines shields couldn't hold up.

Then Luna came flying in from the other side and impailed it with her horn "HOLY SHIT!" the human shrieked as the horn stoped just an inch from his eyes, all of his systems inside the war machine becan blinking with red lights as a siren went off "uh uh uh!" Raziel started panicking as he hit random buttons "not good not good! sheee's gonna bloooow! abandon ship!" with a voosh, the human teleported out of the vessel.

with a loud explosion, Luna and Celestia were sent flying down into the ground with only half of their bodies intact, the other half being utterly decimated.

within a minute, the two had regenerated and rose to their hooves.

"sheesh..." the human commented as he dusted himself off. "well THAT was a new experience... " he looked around to see the two furious Alicorns.

"fuck what? oh come on! now theres ALICORNS too?... well at least your taller then my waist heh..." Luna caught him off guard with a dark tendril that skewered him through the heart.

Vomiting blood, Raziel switched into battle mode and suddenly there was a blast of psionic energy from his body that enveloped the two Alicorns.

Luna's tendrils fell away and Raziel used his Vitakinesis to regenerate his wound before raising up Telekinetic shields "ok... that was my fault for letting my guard down..." he said to himself.

"YOU WILL PAY YOU MONSTER!" Celestia roared as she conjured up several fire balls... only they didn't appear, "wh-wha?"

Raziel smiled "oh I learned about magic a loooong time ago, you see with psionics, if I know how something works, then I can create a barrier that cancels it out, and it's not like a suppresion field that you can break through with enough strength, think of it as raining on a camp fire, no matter what you won't be able to re start a fire while a mansoon is pouring water down on you; heh... ya a few humans learned to use magic, not many... but a few... and I learned reeaaalll quick how magic worked and how to counter it... After all I hate magic it's cheap, just using the arcane energies to bully the laws of the universe around, so what'cha gonna do without any abra kada-" Hoof to the head!

Raziel was sent flying through the air and crashing into the mountain, ofcourse with his shields he felt nothing "ok... no talking then" he hopped to his feet and cracked his neck "soo... you have magic AND you're super strong... well this is gonna be fun" the human smriked.

Rushing forward the two Alicorns charged him, Rziel dodged Luna's vampiric speed and and slammed his fist into Celestia's forehoof whenever she attempted a titan strike on him, his Biokinesis making his body far stronger and faster then any human could achieve without psionics.

the battle raged on like this for a half an hour with Celestia and Luna being shredded, burned, ripped apart on an atomic level, disolved in acid, and so on, but no matter what Raziel did, he just couldn't KILL them! and they had no luck in even landing a single truly successful strike on him.

"ugh... what the hell is keeping you guys going? I canceled your magic... well ARCANE magic... I wonder..." another strike from Celestia and the human went flying off the hill into the ground forming a giant crater from which he merely stood up.

"ugh I hate magic... you know why?" both Alicorns launched at him with multiple attack which he either dodged, teleported away from, or parryed with Telekinesis.

"I hate magic because it's weak" lifting both Alicorns up, he slammed their bodies into the ground crushing their bones.

"do you know why it's weak? it's because magic uses the external forces of arcana to manipulate the world... but a psion... a psion uses nothing but this own natural power of his own mind... a psion's power comes from within, all of my abilities come from ME I use no medium, I have no assistance" he held his hands out to his sides "I am no god, I am no supernatural mage, you know what I am? I AM JUST A MAN! NOTHING MORE! AND LOOK HOW MUCH POWER I HAVE!" the earth quaked as lava spewed forth from under ground chasms and hidden volcanos.

"I am the biggest mistake the gods ever made..." and with that, he split an atom in the air and annihilated the section of earth they had landed on, this first dissentigrated both Alicorns, and then sent their newly regenerating bodies flying miles away through the air.

XXXXX

Celestia and Luna slowly got to their hooves, utterly exausted.

connecting their minds, the two of them sought eachother's mind out.

"Tia?"

"yes..."

"...I think the monster may be a slight bit more powerful then us..."

"...I think you just might be right..."

XXXXX

at the gates to heaven the two Alicorns sat waiting for their audience.

when the gates finally opened, the familiar sight of Death, Nature and Birth met them.

"finally!" Luna exclaimed "there's a-" "we know" Death cut her off, "a human has been ressurrected and is now commiting mass genocide upon all pony kind..." Death finished.

"yes..." Celestia nodded grimly.

Nature brought up a hologram of earth, the human travelling from city to city bringing a storm of destruction of the apacolyps in his wake.

"this creature is a human... the last... and the strongest... out of all the humans, this one Raziel had surpassed all others in his psionic skill he is... beyond a god... the only reason he died in the nuclear explosion was due to a flook, a laps in his judgement, his guard was lowered and when the consuming white fire came... he was destroyed along with all of his abominable kind.

but... Discord... when you two defeated him, he did... something... he normally isn't one to use Clerical majiik but... for whatever reason he did... and now Raziel has been ressurrected" Death revealed.

Luna stared at the hologram, witnessing the human's laughing face as he mowed peasants down like crushing ants.

"why... why is he doing this? to what end does this serve? he doesn't usurp, he doesn't even try to enslave... he just... kills... and destroys... why?"

Creation turned solemn "he... this isn't a war... it's an extermination, all of you ponies are just insects to him, and he the pest control... he won't stop until every single pony is gone"

Celestia clutched her chest with a forehoof "but why?"

the gods sighed "he wants to err... 'cleanse' the world of your kind, to him you're all aliens invading his world, he'll not rest until you're all gone, and then... then he'll build machines that can clone him... he'll cange their genes into different kinds of humans... and they'll repopulate... and history will repeat itself, they'll all advance in technology, then they'll destroy themselves, and we will have to rebuild the world anew."

Celestia gaped "WHAT?! how can you be ok with this?" "I never said I was ok with it!" Nature snapped, "but he's too strong for any of us, even Death couldn't fight him... ther'es just... nothing we can do"

Celestia shook her head furiously "I will NOT just let my ponies die!" and with that, she grabbed her sister and the two teleported out of heaven.

"oh my..." Creation sighed.

XXXXX

the two Alicorns reappeared on Earth "no WONDER nopony worships the old gods anymore! they don't even care about us! won't even lift a hoof or finger or whatever! to help us!" Celestia fumed.

Luna looked at the ground in contemplation for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"what?... I know that look, you have an idea, what is it?" Celestia hurriedly asked.

"THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!" she exlaimed.

Celestia facehoofed, why hadn't she thought of that earlier? neither of them could beat Discord either, that's what the Elements were meant for! beings of unlimited power!

"quickly, we have to get to the Everfree Forest!" Luna said.

"good thing we didn't put them in the palace..." Celestia quiped, thinking of how most of Canterlot was wiped off the map.

Luna nodded "indeed, how foolish what would have been"

XXXXX

Raziel was trudging through yet another city, sighing as he shot at the ponies with his pistol, and telepathically destroyed the minds of others, the whole time he was sighing and groaning.

"this was fun at first but now it's just _work_... you guys breed like freakin' rabbits!"

just then, a giant sphere of light appeared in the center of town sending wind and debri flying accross the city.

"?... oh you two again... I still don't know how you're regenerating... it's like I _do_ know but... I dunno I can't quite put my finger on it... liiike when you wanna remember a word and it's on the tip of your tongue but you can't qui-" Raziel was cut off from finishing his sentence as the two goddesses aligned their powers with the Elements of Harmony.

"... you're kidding... you're gonna try to kill me with rainbows now? laaaaaame!" he shot Luna in the head and blew it up, effectively preventing the beam from firing.

"wha?" Celestia blinked.

Raziel shrugged "what? you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you charge up a powerful attack? what kinda dumbass does that?" BAM! and there went Celestia's head.

Luna's own head had already regenerated and she quickly grabbed her sister's body and whizzed around the town-turned-battlefield.

"quit.. fucking... moving! oh right hypocrit never mind..." he said while attempting to land a shot on them.

the two sisters recharged the blast as they dodged attacks until the rainbow beam finally fired at the human.

"fuck what?... I recognize that energy... OH DUH!" he said as he held his hands out and cuaght the end of the blast, the momentum slowly pushed him back causing welts to form in the earth beneath him.

"this...is...clerical...magic!" he grunted as he used all of his psionic might to push the blast back.

"I...know...how...clerical...magic...works...and...if...a...psion...knows...how...something...works...then...he...can...dis...able...it!" the rainbow beam flickered out with a fwwwwzzzzzzz...

Raziel was left panting as the two Alicorn's eyes bulged, "wh...bu...how?" both goddesses were completely at a loss for words.

"heh... oh ya I've fought the gods before... and won! once I learned the inner workings of Clerical magic, well... that's all I needed to make a disrupter field that cancels it, basically no magic of any kind can touch this to SUCK IT!" and with that he jutted out his hands and both Alicorns fell to the ground clutching their heads "AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

the human released his hold on the two Alicorns and levitated two ethereal balls in his hands "weheheheelllll! ready for round two?" he asked coyly.

PLINK! and with that, the Princesses teleported away, leaving the Elements behind in their panic.

Raziel blinked "...da fuck?... did regenerating magic users just run away?...PUSSIES!" the human grumbled to himself before returning to his duties, ignoring the glowing orbs that the two left behind, as if he'd be interested in such useless old relics.

XXXXX

Celestia and Luna appirated within heaven yet again. "he... how?... how can a being possibly be that strong?"

"I told you he couldn't be stopped" the princesses turned around to see Death along with Birth.

"what... what do we do? how... how do we kill that... THING!?" Celestia cried, never before had she felt so powerless, all of her godly might, even the Elements of harmony... and still she couldn't even lay a scratch on Raziel.

Archive stepped forward "I belive I may have a solution" everybeing present turned their attention to the god of knowledge.

"there is a hmm, box if you will, that contains a force even greater then Order herself. A weapon if you will... one that is capable of destroying matter, energy, even gods, it is a ravenously hungry entity that devours all in its path, literaly" he spoke sagely.

Death's 42 wing eyes scanned the other god's hooded face "what... kind of weapon?"

Celestia and Luna's curiosities were also piqued.

Archive smiled before continuing "once upon a time, there was an immensely powerful mage who traversed the stars in search of celestial bodies such other worlds, and as he did, he came accross the strongest of them all... the Nothing... an entity of no mass that literaly consumed stars and worlds, devouring everything in its path... even... psi... and there in lies your salvation, this weapon will consume all psi in its path which will leave Raziel powerless but be warned! this weapon can also consume you as well" the god finished.

Death furled his lip "and how did this mage contain the massive power of this weapon?" he asked skeptically.

"with an immensely enchanted box, if you seek this item, then you will need to lure Raziel far far away from the earth, we will construct another planet a few lightyears away for you to lead him to, and from their... well just get out quick when it's unleashed, ony I myself and the long dead mage know the majiiks for re-sealing that thing." Archive finished.

Celestia nodded, "and where is this 'box'?" she inquired.

Archive held up another hologram "it now rests as treasure horded by a powerful dragon here in the far corner of Equestria"

XXXXX

Crimson slept peacefully atop his horde of gems and gold, he had multiple mates sleeping around him being the Archon of all dragons, a title he'd risen to through the centuries after numerous fights, but with his advanced knowledge of Alicorn majiik that he'd learned from Jupiter, it was only a matter of time before he fought his way to the top.

Now Crimson ruled over all dragon kind as their ultimate Patriarch.

hundreds of other dragons resided within the mountain as well, in the midst of their migration.

Crimson's eyes stired as a strangely familiar scent filled his nose "hmm?... WHAT?!" he exclaimed as he placed the scent of Luna, the Alicorn who'd killed his mentor back during those ancient days of war.

the dragon looked down upon two mighty goddesses wearing pleading looks on their faces, the sight seemed so bizaar.

At first Crimson began preparing to fight, but stopped when he saw no recognition in Luna's eyes, apparently she either forgot about him or never really recognized him from the war.

"... why do ponies enter this breeding ground?" the dragon asked with a rumbling old voice, more then a thousand years old now, Crimson was middle aged and on his way to becoming an elder dragon.

"because we need something from you" Celestia stated.

Crimson reared his head in shock "what could immortal overlords possibly need from the dragons?"

"that cube" Celestia indicated to a bronze looking box with several curcular plated gears intertwining its exterior, it was only a foot in length width and height, and glowed with the light blue runes of Starswirl the Bearded.

the dragon cocked the musclee above his eye, "really... there's a lot of powerful majiik coming from that thing... and I went through a lot to get it" he said.

Luna rolled her eyes "oh enough of this!" her horn glowed causing many dragons to stir and flare their wings and bare their teeth.

"LUNA!" Celestia chastized "I think there's been enough genocide for one day!"

Luna grumbled as she relaxed.

Celestia sighed "what would you want in return for it?"

The dragon mulled it over in his head "hmm... a law"

"excuse me?"

"a law"

"...how do you mean?"

"I want a law to be passed that prohibits ponies from hunting dragon hatchlings, I want to know that my kind's young are safe from harm and that their eggs won't be stolen in the night by adventurers and maji" Crimson explained, "that is my price"

Celstia nodded "very well, it shall be done" she said... though she knew deep down that there would be those now and again who would not adhear to this law.

XXXXX

Raziel was ripping the towns apart left and right with a rather bored expression on his face "ugh! how looooong is this going to take?"

Another flash of light from behind him drew the human's attention.

"AHA!" he shouted "you btiches aint going anywhere!" aaaand they flew off into the sky... and were they? they were! they're taunting him!

"cunt bags!" Raziel scrunched up his body before booming into the air at super sonic speeds chasing after the two Alicorns as they shifted trhough space, barreling around plannets and avoiding stars until they finally landed on a small purple planet.

"ha! no going anywhere now!" Raziel exclaimed in a bit of an exausted voice.

Celestia and Luna turned to face him, "who said we were?" Celestia launched the metal box at the human, and with a spell, it snapped open revealing a black hole.

Raziel's eyes widened "FUCK THE WHAT?" as he attempted to teleport, Celestia moved first and plinked right behind him before bucking him towards the hole.

Raziel began pnaicking and telekinetically held himself into the planet that was gradually being swallowed up the the steadilly growing dense mass.

"NO!" Raziel canceled out Celestia's divine majiik and with it, her godlike power, the Alicorn went flying towards the hole with no strength to fight it.

"TIA!" Luna shrieked as she panickedly swooped in and snatched her up, the gravity from the hole and luna's tug ripping the white Alicorn in half.

Reaching the other side of the dying planet, Luna set her sister down... she wasn't regenerating...

"no no no NOOOOO!" tears spilled forth from Luna's eyes as her sister's lifeless form sat unmoving on the ground.

Soon rage replaced mourning as she charged back towards the human who was struggling to grasp hold of any psi, but any he saw flew right passed him into the black hole.

"JUST DIE!" Luna roared as she launched a chunk of the planet at the human which struck him and broke his mental concentration, time seemed to slow down for him as gravity warped the time-space blanket within the black hole, his body stretched like taffy, no words could describe the agonizing pain, although it appeared to Luna that the process of him being swallowed up only took a second, to Raziel... it was years...

And that was it... the human was gone... all that power and his entire existence was swallowed up in a single moment, just a little FWIP! and then silence... just like the many ponies who's lives he'd ended with the pull of a trigger.

Luna didn't have time to relax as she rushed to the other side of the shrinking planet, it wouln't be long before it was completely devoured just like Archive had said.

"Tia! Tia please! please... just... just wake up..." she pleaded to the tattered remains of her sister, nothing but the upper half of a torso, forelegs, and a head with open unseeing eyes.

"well well well..." Luna turned to see Balance stepping towards her, the same god who'd dissaproved her and her sister's ascention into godhood.

"what... what are YOU doing here?" Luna asked slowly moving into a defensive stance.

Balance scoffed "even though you two share a soul... it was you who took the god-king's power... you are far more powerful than your sister... and your ascention into godhood only made you stronger..." the god scowled "no creature can hold that much power... there must be... equilibrium..." Without warning, Balanced appeared right infront of Luna and grasped her head, the Alicorn wailed in pain as she thrashed about.

"a voice... a voice deep in your mind that speaks the truth you don't want to hear... this voice will consume you... it will define you... it will become you..."

And with that, Death dropped the Alicorn to the ground unconcious and left.

some moments passed before Celestia's body began regenerating, Raziel's psionic block on her clerical power finally wearing off.

Celestia awoke with a start as she gazed around the dying planet, her eyes rested upon her sister's unconcious form "LUNA!"

XXXXX

Celestia sighed as the scribe finished up her account of the battle with the human, knowing that she'd done the exact same thing... again... but... it was much easier this time...

a week later, Luna finally awoke within her room and with a hazy mind, she unsteadilly made her way out of her room and down the corridor, her thoughts and memories finally processing what recently happened, she remembered the fight with the human, the planet dying, her sister... "TIA!" but then she paused, figuring that since she wasn't dead that must mean that Celestia had somehow managed to regain her powers.

Luna visibly relaxed as she tried to recal the rest of the fight but... nothing came to mind.

"hmm... blank... Maybe Tia had it recorded in a new history tomb..." she headed off towards the library.

When the night goddess arrived, there were two pegasi guards standing in her way and they actually had the audacity to deny her entrance "I am your Princess now stand aside!"

the guards began shaking and gulped but stood their ground "I'm sorry your highness but the Princess has specifically order-" Luna hurled them both to the side with but a thought and stalked into the archives.

'I'm going to have a word with Celestia abou this later...' when she finally reached the book shelves, she pulled out the most recent history tomb and skimmed it.

"...wha?" she read through the last chapter again "...and so Luna found herself without power and unable to fight, thus Celestia finished off the human by hurling him into the Nothingness and saving her sister from certain doom in her vulnerable state, unable to regenerate it seemed her fate was SEALED?!" Luna was shaking wiht fury.

"but by Celestia's divine power Luna was brought back from the brink of death?!" half of the archive was lit ablaze with a violent explosion.

"**HOW DARE SHE!**" Luna roared with the royal Canterlot voice.

And then there was another voice... *she holds claim to everything doesn't she?*

"yes! that spoiled little brat!"

*she never gives you the credit that you deserve, she's so selfish and...a liar*

"yes! ooooh when I get my hooves on her!"

*you should make sure she coul never do this again*

"yes! I-wait what?" Luna blinked, it was then that she realized there was perhaps more then her own subconciousness speaking to her.

Flaring her wings, Luna whiped her head around left and right "who is there? show your face!"

*and how can I do that? I'm you after all...*

Luna blinked "...If you're me then how can I speak to you?"

*hmhmhmhmmm think of me as... another you... the inner one thats awake when you sleep...*

"..."

*you can feel me, you can sense my energy, you know I'm a part of you*

"true... then why have I never been able to hear you before?"

*you've never needed me before...*

"and I need you now?"

*yes... because you can't do what you know you want to do... what you _must_ do*

"...and what is that?"

*get rid of Celestia... for good*

Luna's eyes shot open "wh-what? I could never! I wouldn't! I... I.."

*want to... you really really want to...*

"b-but... she's my sister! I... I couldn't..."

*whist little one, you don't have to...

...

...

...

I could do it _for_ you*

Luna felt her heart momentarily stop "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Luna immediately rose shields and ancient runes within her mind and blocked it off from the voice in a panic.

"wh...what was that?..." Luna for the first time in her life... felt scared...

XXXXX

Balance looked down upon the earth from high in space, and there he smiled "...you can't keep your guard up forever... eventually... you'll have to open your ears and listen to the voice... just a matter of time"

the god turned as he sensed a force from behind him.

There Death stood floating in the void of space "...Brother... what have you done?"

END OF CHAPTER 6!

AN: ok so ya only one chapter left! I think we all know what's coming... and it's going to be a frik of a climax.

on another note, Imma finish the last chapter of this story up, then I'm going to get up another chapter of Sorcerress' choice, THEN I can get started on my next BIG project... Dungeons and Ponies, I've been planning it out for a while and it. will. be. EPIC! it will probably have by far, the most descriptive battle scenes of any story I've ever written, AND much more detailed use of magic.

well that's it, REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!

_BemnalTheFallen_


	7. Clash of the Titans

CHAPTER 7! Clash of the Titans

-all things must eventually come full circle, and here is the conclusion of this tale, but like all great stories... this one will go out with a bang... a loud one- excerpt from _the secrect book of Bemnal the Fallen_

two and a half thousand years after Celestia and Luna's birth, A.K.A. the the year of Nighmare moon.

Luna stormed throught the halls of of the new Canterlot castle "UUUGGGGHHH! She always does this! ooooh Tia... grrrr... how dare she eat all of our birthday cake! well... I suppose I shouldn't get all riled up, afterall today's a happy day.

"yes! a happy day... and night!" Luna allowed herself a feminine giggle, this was the first time that the Princesses were allowing the common ponies to celebrate their ruler's birthdays, a day that was now dubbed, the Summer Sun Celebration.

'leave it to Tia to be the glory hound...' Luna thought bitterly at the name of the new holiday.

Joining her sister in the main foyer of the Palace, Luna sat beside Celestia "ah! good to see you Luna!" Celestia chirped hapilly.

"yes well, I couldn't just miss our birthday now could I?" both sisters gave a laugh.

"well I certainly hope not! but enough of that, how are you?" Celestia asked.

"a little put off that you devoured _our_ birthday cake, that was meant for both of us you know" Luna chastized.

Celestia gave a blush "yes well... *ahem* are the festivities to your liking?" she asked as she gestured towards the decorations along the outer coutyard surrounding the palace, the initial plan was for there to be a great celebration for Celestia during the day, then a celebration for Luna during the night.

The celebration carried on through the day, many ponies gave congradulations to Celestia and came baring gifts, bards sung in their honor etc.

and then the night came... and with it... nopony... all those who had attended during the day and praised the sun goddess left in the night, not a single soul was left in the palace or the courtyard.

Luna was alone... nopony even acknowledging her existence, nopony giving her a second thought...

"Luna..." Celestia spoke softly "...I'm sorry... why don't you come to bed?" she suggested.

Luna shook her head "I-I'll join you later.. I'm just... going to wait for my subjects to come... they're just... they're just running late..."

Celestia felt as if a knife were cutting through her heart, she lifted a forehoof for a moment, but let it fall "...o...ok then..." she choked out as tears began to sting at her eyes.

the immaculately beautiful night sky that Luna had created illuminated the grounds as the night goddess stared along the grounds searching for ponies who came to celebrate her rule... her birthday... but nopony came... nopony ever came, she sat there for hours and hours, alone.

"th...nopony came..." Luna choked out, she felt her resolve breaking and soon she was gallopping through the halls with tears streaming down her face, she felt shunned, unneeded, hated...

"nopony needs me... nopony w-wants me..."

*I want you...* Luna froze, her mental resolve melting away.

"s-shut up.. I t-thout I p-put you away..."

*yes... that wasn't very nice of you... but it's ok I forgive you... because unlike somepony, I actually care about you.

"s-shut...up..." Luna's voice squeeked as she fell to her kneese quivering.

*you know they don't love you, they don't even acknowledge you... but I do... I love you Luna, I love you so much... and I'll never leave you*

Luna curled up into a ball and began sobbing hysterically.

"w...what do I do?"

*it's all so painful is it not? if only there was a way for you to just, oh I don't know, shut it all out?*

"yes..." Luna felt vulnerable, hurt, weak... she wanted nothing more then for it all to just end.

*well come inside... I'll protect you... I'll keep you safe, and I'll never leave you... I'll love you forever and always cherish your beautiful existence*

"I..." Luna was at the end of her rope, she was so tired... just so tired, all these centuries... all the war, the pain, the living in the shadows, keeping her guard up... so tired... so hurt... "ok..."

Luna's body relaxed an her eyes closed losing all motor control, everything that made up her conciousness ceased to control the body... silence... blissfull silence...

and deep within the recesses of her psyche, Luna lay down in darkness, her head resting in the lap of a younger turquise maned version of herself.

Nightmare moon pet Luna's mane and shushed her to sleep.

"just relax dear, you've been through so much, now it's time for you to rest, you've more than earned it..." Moon kissed Luna's head as the mare fell asleep with tears of of hapyness pouring from her eyes and for the first time in a milenia, she slept peacefully.

the younger version looked up at the small light in the darkness and smiled "now it's turn for somepony else to run the show... somepony who won't let others treat you cruely... I swear I'll make them love you like you deserve..."

Luna's body on the outside world suddeny spasmed, the body grew larger, the head formed a silver helmet, ebony armor swaddled around her body as it took on a much more menacing form and finally... teal cat-like eyes snapped open.

and rising up to her hooves, she knew the first thing she had to do... with a plink of majiik, she was suddenly on the moon and soon snesed a presence behind her.

Nightmare smiled as a black crystal spear formed around her forehoof, the same spell Luna had used on the god-king.

"so... you've finally won her over..." Balance said monotonously.

"aahhhhh, you know something interesting about balance?" Moon asked snickeringly.

Balance stopped in his tracks.

"...you can always depend on it to be... PREDICTABLE!" SHULK!

Balance staggered as the crystal ripped throgh his ethereal form, all of his essence and godly power surged through the dark spell into Nightmare Moon.

"NGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Balance screemed as all that he was became consumed by the monster he created.

"oh please... how could you NOT expect this? can't have a being like you making Luna's life any harder than it already is heh heh..." Moon giggled as Balance was consumed, his conciousness destroyed, and all of his godly power transfered to the Nightmare.

XXXXX

Celestia was awoken from her bed with a start as a guard busted in unannounced "what is the meaning of this?!" the goddess demanded.

"M-my leige! it's Luna she... she... please come quickly!" the guard panicked.

Celestia rose with a concerned face as she hurried behind the guard, not even bothering to put on her royal attire.

As the sun goddess reached the main chambers, she opened them with her majiik and came face to face with... not Luna?

a dark Alicorn stood before a contingent of guards, slowly turning each one into a vampiric night warrior.

"wh...LUNA!" Celestia cried as she gawked at the monster before her.

"ahh... and the prodical sister returns... here to throw your weight around some more we imagine..." Nightmare scoffed.

Celestia gawked "what... what is the meaning of this?!"

Nightmare rose "meaning? what is the meaning HA!... the meaning 'Tia' is that we will no longer let you leave us skulking in the shadows"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, 'we? us?...' as Nightmare trotted closer, her body morphed into a bipedal form stepping on two hooves, her forelegs streching out as she stood up straight, forehooves becoming hands and fingers, her body now extremely thin, tall, and lanky, her teal cat slit eyes peirced into Celestia's as she stalked over to her.

Celestia summoned up her power "you... are not Luna... who are you?" the sun goddess glowered.

Nightmare smirked, standing three feet taller then Celestia's quadropedal form "I'm... a part of Luna... a fragment, a piece of the whole given a voice... the piece that isn't afraid to make hard choices" she frowned "the one who won't let ponies like _you_ cast Luna aside" she finished in her mature crisp voice.

Celestia's mouth gawked in offense "what! how dare you! I would nev-" Nightmare clutched Celestia's throat and slammed her into the wall cracking the stone around it.

"SILENCE YOU WRETCH! I won't let you hurt us anymore! every day since we were born all you have ever done was take credit for everything, always the center of attention, always the spoiled one. NO MORE! now... now we are Nightmare Moon, and it is OUR turn to be worshiped, to be recognized! and all. shall. love. us!" and with that, she spun around and hurled Celestia through a wall and off into the horizon.

Several sun guardians banded together infront of Nightmare Moon ready to fight for their goddess.

"feh, as if you mortals are even worth the effort of killing..." Nightmare clasped her hands together before pulling them apart with ethereal glowing dark blue strings attatching between her fingers.

"you can either submit to us... or fall with that false god!"

The paladins charged at the dark Alicorn.

Moon scoffed "then you are basically worthless..." wires from her fingers surrounded the group of twentie guards and then with a flash of blackness, Moon was on the other side of the room, closing her fingers she yanked her fists to her sides and with a SHING the wires diced the guards into cubes.

"hmph! well... there are still those who will love us willingly..." Nightmare turned to the army of vampiric necromancers and clerics with their yellow and red eyes glowing in the darkness.

XXXXX

Celestia coughed up blood as she shakilly rose, some sort of darkness had surrounded her body when she'd been tossed out of the palace... her body was regenerating at a much slower rate than normal... it eventually wore off though.

"what... _was_ that?" the Alicorn asked nopony in particular, whatever that thing was... it wasn't Luna... yet it was... its energy felt so... familiar, yet different.

What kind of creature?

Celestia pondered this as she also thought over Nightmare's words, it almost sounded as if it was... _protecting_ Luna...

Celestia looked up as she noticed her sun guardians rushing towards her.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" the guards stopped infront of their goddess.

"hm?" Celestia asked distractedly, her mind a fray of chaotic mixed emotions.

"we managed to escape the demons that overun the palace your highness. They have taken over the city but," the stallion held up a box "we managed to secure the Elements" he finished.

Celestia smiled with a nod "very good General... but right now... I must consult with the old gods..." she said solemnly as she shifted from this plane onto the next, high up in heaven itself.

"Celestia... I knew you would be coming sooner or later..."

"then you know what's happenning..."

"...yes..."

The three familiar forms of Death, Nature, and Birth stood before her.

"what..." Celestia's head lowered "what has happened to my sister...?" she practically whispered out.

the gods were silent "Celestia... she has commited the greatest of blasphemies".

Celestia looked up to them with a half quizical, half horrified expression "wh-what do you mean?"

The gods once again looked pain-staken, "Luna has, well she has killed Balance" Death revealed.

Celestia gawked "bu-ha-wh-huh? but he's a god! you can't kill a god!"

"... you can't kill an Alicorn either..."

Celestia's pupils became pinpoint pricks as she thought back to the night guard's stories of how their night matron had vamparized Jupiter's soul and all those within him.

"she" Celestia's lip quivered "she didn't, she wouldn't!" she cried.

Birth looked crest fallen, "she has" she said darkly.

"then, what must... must I do?" Celestia asked solemnly, "that 'thing' that has taken over is much stronger than Luna, and much hmm, darker" she finished.

"that 'thing' is a Titan, the collesced essence of a raw untamed element, specifically shadow or darkness. It was created by Balance and now lives with-" "WHAT?" Celestia exclaimed.

Birth turned her hooded head away for a bit before turning back. "we don't know why, perhaps it was a personal matter, but either way there is now a Titan of darkness running around"

"so how do you propose I stop it? without the Elements of Harmony-" "who says you can't use the Elements?"

Celestia blinked, "well, I can use them by myself?" she asked with a spark of hope.

Birth lookd contemplative for a moment "it's technically possible, although only one with the purest of hearts can wield the Elements by themselves without falling into the temptation of its power... perhaps," the goddess trailed off as Archive walked into the silvery open cloud plain with an orb in his hand "perhaps indeed, perhaps with this" he held the object up.

Death's jaw dropped "no! that'll kill her!" he yelled, invoking mysterious glances.

Archive nodded "it's a definite possibility, but if she survives well," he shrugged "then we have ourselves a scion of purity and light" he finished.

Celestia furrowed her brows "what is that exactly?" she inquired.

Archive smiled "an Elder Scroll or a part of one anyway, the Elder Scrolls were once and still are used for predicting the future and sometimes changing it, often changing reality itself. This is a piece of an Elder Scroll specifically it is a piece of the first Scroll, the Scroll of Edin. I suppose you could think of this as a piece of Edin itself, a part of the first terra ever forged, a piece of heaven, particularly its purity and by using the Elements with this piece inside of a focused harmonizor, you will become the perfect candidate for wielding the Elements" Archive explained.

"or have your soul evicorated" Death chided.

Archive waved him off "yes yes, well all power has both a price and a risk, and you Celestia must be willing to pay both if you want to stop the Titan"

Celestia was quiet for a long time before she finally spoke "I'll do it" she looked up at the gods "for my ponies, I'll sacrifice anything" her face was steeled with resolve.

Archive nodded "just remember that, with both of you hyped up on astronomical power, you'll both regenerate at such a level it will seem that neither of you can even scratch each other's flesh; but you can still exaust one another of energy and resources, and this you two must do on a very high level, it's the only way. Remember, you must drain her of her energy to the point where she can cast no more spells THAT is when you must blast her with the Element's sanctifying beam, no sooner, no later." the god instructed.

Celestia nodded "I understand"

"I certainly hope so" Death grumbled.

XXXXX

Nightmare Moon had established her new rule over Canterlot, neigh the world that she alone ruled and that all shall love and respect soley her.

a vampire arrived next to her, the sky now bein dominated soley by the moon had allowed the night Titan's undead to roam freely about the land.

"my Empress, we have found the remaining troups of Celestia's army, they have made camp within the Everfree Forest, there were also reports of Celestia herself among them."

Nightmare smiled "good, then this will finally end with her" the Titan's teal eyes scanned her necromantic forces "**MY BEAUTIFUL FOALS! IT IS TIME TO END THAT FALSE GODDESS' REIGN ONCE AND FOR ALL! TONIGHT YOU FEAST ON PALADIN BLOOD!**"

screeching cries of dozens of abominations reverberated throughout the palace, it had finally come, the ultimate war, the last war, the war of sun and moon.

XXXXX

General Mustang trotted amongst his top soldiers as they headed through the camp, moral was very low there were so few of them now, aside from the twenty Paladins who had escaped, there were was only himself, and his two Lieutenants, River Song and Star Sparkle.

"they look like ghosts of stallions" Star breathed out as he looked upon the faces of once great pegasi warriors who now looked ready to call it quits.

River nodded "they have no hope, we're ounumbered and some are whispering that even Celestia is outmatched"

Mustang was silent.

"why are we even here?" Star whined, his own patience meeting its end.

"are we running or just hiding? does it even matter... probably not... the nightmares will hunt us down in the end anyway" River sighed.

Mustang slammed his hoof into the ground, "what are you a bunch of scared little fillies?!" he roared out to everypony in the camp.

Supprised heads turned. "so this is what you want? to just give up? I look upon you all and see the faces of lost hope and weeping colts, is this what it means to be a Paladin? we are warriors of virtue! holy crusaders of dawn! we crush the corrupt and rend the fleash of abominations, we send forth the righteous judgement of our goddess! there will come a day when the strength of mortals falls, there will be a day when the will of stallions breaks and we betray and desert and cower, there will be a day when we fail, when we are nothing, but it is not this day! not this night! this day we fight! this day we rise! this day we win! we are Paladins of Celestia! the almighty goddess of light! and justice! today we rise! it matters not how many hordes of unholy abominations are sent our way, today we will conquer them all! we are the holy ones the chosen ones, the Paladins! In glory we return, our destination set, we slay the nightmare! no more living in fear it's time to raise our queen we make it happen! we are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood, we kill for honor! we are the holy ones our armor stained with blood we kill the nightmare! we rise against for glory! for honor! for immortality! AND FOR THE RIIISING SUUUUN!"

the Paladins rose to their hooves screeming battle cries as they rose their weapons in the air.

deep within the castle of the Everfree Forest, Celestia sat within what was once Discord's prison, a focus site of divine energy, there she sat meditating upon the piece of Edin and the Elements of Harmony.

She had been here for hours.

Still nothing.

Celestia's mind was utterly blank as she focused upon the Elements, "please... please help..."

The sun goddess nearly fell asleap when a blast of light lifted her up into the air, she was no longer within the castle, but now inside of a blinding white space with no walls or surfaces, she floated there within the light.

The piece of Edin glowed as small tendrils of silvery light reached out and touched each of the Elements and from them, six figures appeared, each looking like one of the gods with their bipedal hooded figures with six wings containing eyes, except instead of being made of a silverish light, they were colored by the Element from which each was spawned.

"you wish to wield the power of the Elements by your lonesome..." Loyalty spoke.

"yes please! I... I need you to stop my sister" Celestia whispered.

Honesty spoke next "and why should we? we have seen into your mind, seen your memories, we know how corrupt and ugly ponies truly are" Honesty held up her hand and from it, a hologram formed showing images of all the wars Celestia had fought, the poor moral choices of her father, the bickering of ponies, the fighting, the betrayal.

"what makes you worth saving?" Majiik asked.

Celestia was at a loss for wrods, she wasn't expecting this, but she couldn't just quit now, not when all of her subjects were depending on her, not when there were those who would raise their blades in her name.

Celestia's horn glowed as her own projection of images was summoned, showing ponies becoming friends, sharking with eachother, sacrificing their own well being to aid another, love, marriage, bringing new life into the world and nurturing it, family, ponies of all different races working together to build a better, happier world through the majiik of friendship.

"they are definitely worth saving." Celestia said with firm resolve.

Generostity turned to the other Elements before speaking "you realize the process of purging might destroy all that you are?"

Celestia nodded without hesitation, "I would give anything to protect my little ponies"

"..."

the other five Elements looked to Majiik who nodded.

the sphere was lifted into the air and glowed a firey yellowish white and blasted the white Alicorn eliciting the most blood chilling screems imaginable.

XXXXX

The Paladins lined up at the edge of the forest, a scout speaking of how the nightmare army was approaching "get ready stallions... this will be a fight to remember" Mustang said encroachinngly.

Stare Sparkle turned to him and River "it was an honor to serve with you stallions" he said with a smile.

"and you as well" River replied.

Mustang noded "whatever happens, stay together and keep eachother's flanks guarded"

"we will follow you, to whatever end."

Mustang smiled ruefully "to whatever end"

Far on the other side of the open meadow under the moonlight, came forth a true army of dark Clerics, demons, vamponies, and all manner of undead.

soon the grass was littered with a seemingly endless supply of dark soldiers, the enemies kept coming and coming and coming.

"by the gods..." somepony breathed.

A mere twenty three Paladins stood their ground against an army of 2,000.

"...I think we may be at a slight disadvantage..."

the Nightmare army clanged their weapons against their armor as they neared, roaring with laughter or snarls, or both.

The Paladins raised their twin blade Claymores in thier maws, their golden platemail shimmering in the moonlight and braced themselves for what was most likely their finally battle.

XXXXX

two scouts were standing infront of the entrace to the castle's dark chamber, the sound of hoofsteps and clanking armor sounded from outside, they knew the armies were nearing.

"do you think that," one scout began, "do you think we'll survive?"

"...I don't know"

...

...

...

...

...

deep in the cavern, Celestia's unmoving body lay on the ground broken and battered, all the wounds she'd suffered throughout her years that she'd regenerated had all come back, the floor completely blotched out by a huge puddle of her immortal blood.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

XXXXX

the invading army was only a few dozen yards away from the line of Paladins and near the rear was Nightmare Moon herself.

"oh Tiiiiiaaaaaa! why don't you come out to plaaaaaay!?" she mocked.

The Paladins summoned their divine power... but nothing happened.

"wha... what?!" even Mustang looked unnerved.

"what, how can we?"

Mustang's face drained of all blood "there are only two ways a Cleric or Paladin can be denied their Priestly powers... to be cut off from their diety by sorcerry or... if their diety... dies"

"no!" Star screemed "th-they must be using dark majiik! they must be! Celestia can't... she can't..."

the night army stalked closer.

...

...

...

...

...

'please Celestia, we need your guidance' Mustang prayed, they all prayed, the Paladins closed off their minds from the world, the sound of the charging forces faded into the background.

Alls they did was pray.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Celestia's body lay motionless and silent upon the ground.

...

...

...

...

the night army crashed into the Paladins and one by one, cut them down.

"hahaha! THIS is supposed to be Celestia's last stand? HA!" Nightmare roared with laughter.

Mustang's blood trickled out below him, '...the sun... will... rise...' and then the last of his strength faded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nightmare Moon's smile stretched like a serpant's "well, I suppose that's all I could expect from such inferior warriors... hm..." shrugging

...

...

...

...

...

Celestia's eyes flashed open, glowing flourescently with a blinding white light.

...

...

...

...

...

Nightmare Moon looked around the meadow, "hmm... now where could that mare be"

**BOOOM!**

the entire ground shook so violently that many nightmares were knocked down and trees crashed into the dirt, a huge blast of piercing light shot up from within the castle.

*modified version, raise your hoof, origional song: Rasie your fist, by Powerwolf*

the sun rose beyond the horizon, its purifying light spalyed through the land and fried many vampires and other creatures of the night that it came in contact with.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare cried.

*we wait for the call to break down the wall, to fight for the iiiinnner faaiiiith!*

as the light touched the dead bodies of the Paladins, suddenly their wounds healed, blood restored, and they rose.

The rose, eyes flashing open, bodies standing up, their coats standing on end as a rush of unfathomable power from their goddess filled their bodies.

*we conquer it all! with bible in maw! the gloooory of war and praaaise!*

Nightmare Moon tried her best to force the sun back down with her majiik, but the reverberating force knocked her on her rump.

The sun rose high into the air next to the moon, the two celestia bodies battling for dominance in the sky.

"n-no!" Nightmare shrieked as she turnd to see the Paladins raising their clerical majiik and begin ripping through the undead hordes.

*aaaare youuuu praying for the fiiiiinall praiiise?!*

Celestia crashed into the ground sending dozens of night warriors flying with the shockwave it created.

Nightmare's bipedal skinny formed turned to see Celestia's new shape, standing on two hooves, 10 feet tall and exploding with bulking muscles, her body covered here and there in glowing gold armor, her eyes blazing with a pure divine white light, her left hand wielding a giant golden tower shield with five of the Elements embedded in the front in a five pointed star with the sixth and strongest in the middle.

In her right hand was an eight foot long light blue steel claymore made up of ten different swirving blandes crisscrossing eachother to form one giant structure.

and her mane once pink was now a multitude of several colors billowing in the wind as was her tail, her helmet and open coilf of golden metal with a large gold spike armor around her horn, she stood among the cowering beings who's flesh was scorched from her radiating light, stood there like a true goddess of the sun.

Nightmare summoned a huge 9 foot long black scythe, "so... you actually did decide to grow a pair after all... I admit I wasn't expecting you to try something as dengerous as this Celestia..."

"hnnnn..." the sun goddess sighed out, her face expressionless and void of any pitty or love or mercy, just a being of pure holy vengence.

Moon cocked an eyebrow "you're... not... right... oh I see hnnhnhnhnhnnn" Nightmare summoned up her darkness, its cold embrace swaddling around her body, "you are no more Celestia than I am Luna... what are you creature?"

the divine being stalked towards the shadow Titan, each hoof step crushing the earth beneath her, "Sssssuuuuuppeerrrrrrr Nnnnnoooooovvvvaaaaaaa" the light Titan grinded out with a raspy voice.

Super Nova stopped a few feet infront of Nightmare Moon "aaalllll dddaaarrkkknnneesssss mmmuuussssstttt bbbeeeeee clllleeaaannnnsssseeeedddddd "

Nightmare burst out with laughter "oh this is rich! I see I see, this is not a battle of gods... this is something much more apocalyptic... this is the clash of the titans! hahahahahaaa!" shadows once again swadled Nightmare as she grew a hundred feet tall, her armor and weapons growing to match her scale.

Light consumed Super Nova and she too grew to her true giant size, a few dozen feet larger than Nightmare, the two collassol beings stood among the battlefield below.

XXXXX

Mustang stood alongside Star and River, their blood boiling with vengence, their minds consumed by the will of their goddess.

But a single command, 'purge'

*WITH POWER AND PRIDE! AND CELESTIA ON OUR SIDE! WE FOLLLOW THE HOOOOOLLLLY WAAAAYY!*

Mustang cut through demons with this twin blade claymore, slicing their flesh as if it were butter.

Star's clerical light reduced the vampires to ash, and River zipped in and out with his twing longsword, taking off the legs and then heads of zombies.

*sttaaaaaand and screeem for all the woooorld tooooo prraaaaaay!*

the Paladins rose with power and cut their way through the enemy with ecstatic resolve

*RAISE YOUR HOOF! PAAALADIN ABOVE! RAISE YOUR HOOF! PAAAALADIN ABOVE!*

the small force of Twenty stallions cut the unholy abominations down like wheat.

XXXXX

Nightmare's scythe swung through the air, bringing a typhoon with it, Nova's shield caught the blow, the sound creating a thundering boom that popped the ear drums of all nearby, the force of the shockwave cut deep into the earth below.

Nova spun around and crashed her blade into Moon who rose her scythe to catch it in a parry, the force sent her colloasal form flying through the air and smashing into and straight through a mountain.

XXXXX

the Paladins were surrounded by night warriors.

*and down by the roar! we march into war!*

the Paladins shouted battle cries as they mowed down ranks of soldiers infront of them like a bull charging through a see of ants.

*we strike down the eeeenemy!*

the Paladins rose their hooves and twenty blasts of light shown throughout the area, incinerating all undead nearby.

*in triumph of crimes! no nightmare survives! to tartarus if you doooon't beliiiieeeve!*

only the dark clerics stood, empowered by their night goddess, they charged on into the line of Paladins, and both Priest warriors clashed with steel and divine spell alike, the explosions of majiik and roaring of metal echoed throughout the the battle scarred meadow drenched in ashes and blood.

*with power and pride! and Celestia on our side! we followww the hooolllly waaaay!*

Mustang dodged a few hits and took others to her armor before decapitating the Witch and moving on to the next dark Cleric.

*staaaand and screem for all the world to prraaaaayyy!*

"VICTORY IS IN SIGHT! LET NOW ABOMINATIONS ESCAPE!"

*RAISE YOUR HOOF! PAAALADIN ABOVE! RAISE YOUR HOOF! PAAALADIN ABOVE!*

the Paladin's eyes glowed with divine light, "this.. ends... now" Mustang said darkly.

*hune toose dominos! low poos, animus! we raise in the naaame of hune toose dominos! low poos, animus! we raaaaiise in the name. of. CelESSSSTIIIIA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!***

the Paladins attained seemingly god-like power as the swung their blades and moved faster than any vampire had, they broke through the enemie's clerical shields like they were nothing.

*RAISE RAISE, RASIE YOUR HOOF!*

blood soared from the dark clerics, their numbers falling from the hundreds down to the dozens.

*RAISE PALA-DIN ABOVE!*

Star exploded with energy, the light distorting space around him as he phazed in and out of the world, teleporting around the battlefield and dismembering pony after pony.

*RAISE RIASE, RAISE YOUR HOOF!*

River through his sword away and began smashing the Clerics into bloody pulps with his bare hoves, caving in their breast plates.

*RAISE RAISE, RAISE YOUR HOOF! RASIE YOUR HOOF PALADIN ABOVE! RAISE YOUR HOOF AND PRAAAAAYYYY!*

Mustang pierced the last dark Cleric through the heart and then decapitated him, he spat his blade out and threw his hoof up into the air "THE SUN WILLL RIIIIIIIISSEEEEE!"

"**THE SUN WITH RIIIIISEE!**"

*RAISE RAISE! RAISE YOUR HOOF!*

XXXXX

Nightmare Moon slammed Nova into the ocean sending tsunamis heading towards the other end of the planed, Celestia kicked Moon off and send her hurling through the air until she crashed into a volcano, it exploded upon her contact sending lava cascading accross the ground.

Nova didn't give the shadow Titan any reprieve and pounced upon her driving her blade into Nightmare's body, it didn't peirce the flesh but it did caush kinetic impact damage.

Nova lifted her blade up and slammed it down into Nightmare's body over and over and over and over again, each time it pressed them fruther and further into the earth, then without warning, Nova flew up into space and crashed back into Nightmare with the force of ten atomic bombs, the ground itself lifted up in in waves, trees flew through the air, the shockwave rippled through the ground, the tectile plates cracking and shifting.

Nova's force didn't stop however, she continued to press on as her six white wings flapped and shoved Nightmare further and further through the ground until the entered the core of the planet and passed through the molten center, the heat of magma burned through both of their bodies yet still, Nova's momentum had not yet stopped.

The two crashed through to the other side of the planet and blasted out of the ocean, the earth shook and quaked with furry.

Nightmare finally through Nova off of her with her Titan strength and swung her scythe around, the point catching on Nova's armor and ripping through it, but not piercing the light Titan's hide as the shadow Titan swung Nova around and sent her hurtling into the ocean with unimaginable strength.

as Nova's body hit the water, a giant cylinder of a wave standing three hundred feet tall rose before crashing into the rest of the water's body and sent tsunamis in every direction.

Nova retaliated with a charge and impailment of her sword into Nightmare's stomach, once again it didn't pierce Titan flesh but the force sent the Titan bulleting through the air as gravity somewhat kept her in the planet's atmosphere, eventually she ended up on the other side of the planet and smashing into solid ground creating a five mile wide crater that stretched on for 10 miles before she finally stopped.

Nova crashed into Nightmare's body and hammered her with the edge of her shield and the hand guard of her sword, swinging her armed fists left and right, each blow shaking the entire continant, the earth cracked and split seperating muiltiple land masses into several continants.

the ground around them opened up as lava spewed forth from the earth's core and radiation from the previous word floated out around the Titan's

Nightmare headbutted Nova sending the light Titan flying a thousand feet into the air before slamming into the ground formind an even deeper crevice in the crater Nightmare had made.

Nightmare rose and spread her six black wings before taking to the skies.

Nova rose and followed her, their bodies breaking the sound barrier and creating a giant cackling boom audible accross the entire world.

up high above the world, the two could see the universe for all it was, just one planet in the midst of blackness with a sun and a moon hanging high in the sky, even the stars were gone, just projections created by Luna to give beauty to the night, this one giant empty blackness with but a single world was all there was in the entire universe, and right now it was only big enough for one Titan.

Nova and Nightmare soared towards eachother and the Titans clashed head on.

Scythe and sword swung and clashed with shield and staff, the Titans fought with unnatural speed, only a blur with their movements, hundreds of strikes became thousands as the two fought for the fate of all life.

the Elements of harmony fueld and empowered Nova while Nightmare's stamina began giving out, each strike was delivered with less power and speed then the last until finally Nova crashed onto the shadow Titan with a flurry of combos and sent her flying into the sun, its fire burned Nightmare to her very core as she exited the other side.

"grrr...*huf huf*" Nightmare coughed.

Plink! Nova teleported behind Nightmare and backhanded her wiht a shield bash that sent the Nightmare flying back through the sun again.

and again, and again, and again, and again.

Finally Nightmare was floating betwixt the sun and moon as Nova floated up infront of the sun, its fury burning behind her.

Nightmare barely keeping her eyes open floated infront of the moon.

"so this... *huf... is how *huf* it ends?..." her vision was extremely hazy as shey tried to focus on her opponant who stood tall with all her vitality and strength.

Nova's shield raised and began to glow with a bright light.

"we suppose *huf* this was *huf* meant to be... after...all... light always sends the shadows away..."

the shield flashed rainbow.

"but... darkness... alwa...always...always comes back... always..."

the rainbow beam slammed into her and sent her giant form speeding through space into the moon, her body crashed into it as the beam spead on her body, slowly consuming her form.

memories flashed between the Titans and the goddesses within them.

/

Once the two got settled in, Luna snuggled up to her sister, entertwining her hind legs within Celestia's and wrapping her forelegs around her shoulders, then burrying her face in the white Alicorn's neck.

"mmmmm... I love you Tia..." Luna sighed while inhaling her sister's heavinly scent, it was a strange scent that she couldn't put a name to, but she absoloutely loved it.

Celestia caressed her sister's mane, gently stroking it with love, her maw dipped down to smell her sister's soft dark scent, so similar to so many things, mint, cold night air, even a hint of chocolate, but never seeming to fixate on any of them.

Even their tails twirled around one another as the sisters embraced tightly, filling a strange urge that neither could place, it had been this way since they were born, practically unseperable, even in bed.

A thought passed Celestia's mind, a problemt that had been brought up.

"Woona..." she softly spoke, rubbing her sister's mane "Father... do you think he's right?... are we... is our relationship... inappropriate?" she finished.

Luna looked into her sister's eyes "how do you mean?" she replied.

celestia sighed "we're always so close to oneanother, practically touching all the time... we hardly talk to anypony else... and we even sleep in the same bed together... and I don't think sister's are supposed to touch this much..."

Luna shoved her face right into Celestia's "WE'RE CLOSER THAN OTHER SISTERS! we just... we're the bestest best of sisters ever..." she latched tightly onto the white Alicorn "we'll be together forever... for all of our immortal lives..." she burried her face in Celestia's neck, "forever..." her voice became solemn "even if the whole world burns away to ash... we'll always have eachother... I'll never leave you... ever... I love you..." she finished.

Celestia felt tears stinging her eyes, "I love you too... and I'll never let you go... I'll hold onto you forever" she kissed Luna's head.

_"we'll be together forever... for all of our immortal lives... forever..." "even if the whole world burns away to ash... we'll always have eachother... I'll never leave you... ever... I love you..." _

_forever... is a very long time_

_forever_

/

the light completely envoloped Nightmare's body and her very essence along with Luna's was sealed into the face of the moon, several spots of shadows formed the likeness of a horned pony head, the mare in the moon.

Nova's form broke and fell apart, the goddess' will to keep the Titan alive failing as the Elements of Harmony seperated into their gem like states around her, floating idly in space, Celestia now floated their wailing in sorrow "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her form slumped in the zero gravity atmosphere as tears floated out and collected in goups that floated accross the cold empty blackness of space.

"LUUUUNNAAAAA!" Celestia swung her hooves at the emptyness around her, crying in hysteria and gurgling like a little foal, spit and snot floating their way out of her face to join the floating tears.

"LU-U-UNA..." her voice wavered and chocked through her sobs "Lun-a...L-una..." images of her small turquise maned sister sitting next to her on a grassy field leaning into her body. Of the two playing and eating at the table splattering cake into eachother's maws while their parents yelled at them to behave like proper nobel mares. Of the two holding eachother in bed. her sweet adorable kind little sister... was gone.

and now Celestia was alone.

her fit of crying went on for hours and hours, the sun and moon both hanging in the sky.

Celestia cried and wailed until her lungs couldn't regenerate any oxygen for her to expell in the vacuum around her and she was left giving soundless empty cries, she wanted somepony to hold her and tell her 'there there' but there was nopony, there would never be anypony, this was the fate she had wrought, the world she had conquered and made, and this was the price she had to pay.

XXXXX

the survivors of the apocalyptic cataclysm rejoiced as they finally saw the moon lower and the sun take its place shining brightly in the sky.

the gods had come and taken the Elements, saying that they would find a way to ensure that no single pony would ever have to bear the weight of using them single-hoofedly again.

Celestia didn't care, she didn't care about anything, she felt dead inside, dead and empty.

Celestia trotted slowly through the streets of what remained of Canterlot, her head hung low, her body's regeneration not showing how damaged she felt deep down, her now multi-colored mane still billowed by itself in the nonexistant wind as she entered into the Palace with ponies cheering her name.

"look! it's the Princess! we're saved! she won!" ponies cried tears of hapiness and relief.

Mustang and the other Paladins rushed out of the palace to greet their goddess "your highness!" Mustang exclaimed with tears rushing to his eyes.

ponies crowded around the sun godddess as her depressing gait conintued blindly towards the structure of her palace.

Mustang noticed Celestia's crestfallen mood and shooed ponies away from her "give the Princess some space!"

Celestia didn't register anything that was happenning around her, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes half lidded, every deatail of her appearance seemed hollow.

Celestia needed to sit down, she saw a chair near by and sat upon it.

It wasn't until Celestia looked up that she noticed she was siting on her throne, a cacaphony of cheers folowed her into the palace and around her, tapestries of Nightmare Moon were torn down and burned, erasing any and all rememberence of Luna.

"your highness! you truly are a goddess! we your subjects are humbled by your presence! all hail Celestia! all hail the Princess of Equestria!" Mustang shouted.

Voices echoed out behind him, "**ALL HAIL CELESTIA! ALL HAIL THE PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA!**"

and one by one, each of the ponies knelt before the sun goddess, first the front row, then the one behind it, then the one behind them and so on each repeating the movements of those infront of them.

The entire nation, neigh the world all bowed before Celestia, the last of the Alicorns, the only immortal left, the goddess of the sun.

Celestia looked upon all with a bewildered sense of revelation and her voice came out as a barely audible whisper,

"...in the Game of Thrones... there can only be one winner"

/

"and that is the tale of how Celestia and Luna rose to power" Archive said as he closed his giant tomb.

up in heaven, the god of knowledge had before him three immensely powerful Unicorn mages, each powerful enough to travel between dimensions, and having come across the realm of the gods, they had quickly made friends with the god of knowledge.

"b-but!" Strawberry Cone stuttered "that... that completely conflicts with the history books!"

Archive looked up at them with an amused smile "oh?"

another mage nodded "yes! it was Celestia who had to lend her strength to Luna against Discord! and there is no refference to these 'humans' and-and Nightmare Moon was birthed from Luna seeing how ponies didn't appreciate her night! h-how can the history books be so far off the mark?!"

Archive chuckled "well... that's an easy one to answer" he stood up.

"you see my friends... history... is written by the winners"

THE END!

AN: well that's all folks! this has been an amazing ride and I had a LOT of fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much. I'm also happy that I was able to get just the ending I was looking for, I had this ending and the epic end of the world fight scene all planned out weeks ago and just couldn't wait to get it written but now it is written so yay!

onto another note, some people have been asking what my next BIG project is going to be, first of all what is a big project? well you just got done reading one, Eeveeloution was another big project, Something about Fluttershy was sort of a big project.

Anywho! off topic! my next big project is going to be Dungeons and Ponies which is a dungeons and dragons based story that takes place in the 'world' of Equestria but not the continant itself, basically here's the summary:

the CMC are all grown up but still don't have their cutie marks and so they gear up and head outside of Equestria's borders into the unkown, hoping to find their special talents as adventurers but end up getting sweapt along a much more exciting and dangerous quest than they ever could have imagined, But within this new territory, there are those plotting to cast down the gods and take their place, two adventuring parties, two goals, one to conquer the world of ponies, and one to save it. A dungeons and dragon's based adventure. (rated M for descriptive gore and fantasy violence) OCs welcome!

yes as you read this story will also have OCs in it infact, the story will follow two major groups, the CMC(goodies) and the Guild(baddies) the Guild will be made up completely of OCs and the CMC will be well... the CMC plus a few OCs. fight scenes in this story will be extremely descriptive because I will actually have character sheets for every character in the story and when they fight somepony/thing,

I'll roll for the attacks and what not as if it were a normal adventure, this will result in very realistic battles with highly detailed combat/magic

now before you go typing up and OC right this moment, just hold your horses, the requirements and categories of the OCs will be explained in the first chapter of the story and unless you read it, I garun-bucking-tee you that you'll do it wrong, mainly because of the AD&D(advanced dungeons and dragons) class that your OC is going to be, which again, I'll explain everything you need to know within the first chapter.

If you've never played D&D in your life then I would not recomend sending in an OC because you probably won't know what you're doing, now if you DO play D&D and know what to do, then it should be pretty easy, but you might be used to like 2nd, 3rd, or even 4th edition or path finders or something, well AD&D is different from all of those but once again... it shall all be explained at the end of the first chapter in the Author's Note (AN:)

If you do play AD&D well then you should have absoloutely no problem with making your OC, but I again ask you to please wait until I get the first chapter up with the explanation on OCs simply for the fact that we aren't dealing with humans, elves, dwarves, and half lings. We're dealing with Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns.

Not to mention that I've added four new classes to the class choice(with full description of abilities and well... description of class!)

BUT! before I do ANY of this... I need to get up the next chapter of Sorceress' Choice because people have been begging me to get back to that and I've kinda gotten back into the mood of writing that story SO I'll get the next chapter of Sorceress' Choice up and then right after that you'll see the first chapter of Dungeons and Ponies.

phew! ok that's all I needed to say well I hope you enjoyed Equestria, a Game of Thrones!

_BemnalTheFallen_


End file.
